


Targeted

by TenjounoTora



Series: Disastrous Day [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Mild Anorexia, PTSD, Revenge, Starvation, Torture, brain controlling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenjounoTora/pseuds/TenjounoTora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to One Disastrous Day. While the events of the previous story were purely accidental, things have gotten quite a bit more serious for the boys of International Rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark Place

When Gordon woke up he found himself in a bit of a tight squeeze. Quite literally in fact. He was sitting in a black box, his knees to his chest his head tilted forward a bit. The sides of the box were slick and cold as if they were made of stone. He wasn’t claustrophobic, a year underwater had cured him of any hint of that, but he wasn’t at ease either. 

“Who are you,” A voice echoed outside of the box. Gordon didn’t know who the voice was talking to, if he was hiding from them, or if he was entrapped by them. The box shuddered and he could hear the splash of water. He couldn’t see a thing, but imagined his box slowly dipping beneath the water’s level. Then, his feet felt wet. Slowly the box started to fill with water, first covering his feet, then his ankles, his hips, waist, elbows, chest, face, and finally his head. He held his breath and closed his eyes. He would not panic. An accomplished swimmer and diver, Gordon could hold his breath for quite some time. Not near the time that the current record holder could at 13 minutes, but six to seven minutes easily. 

It hadn’t been near five minutes, Gordon was counting in his head, when the box shuddered around him and seemed to be pulled up. The water drained and he took a deep breath as soon as his face was clear of the water. He still couldn’t move, and his legs were starting to ache from being in that position for however long it had been. 

“I ask you again, who are you,” This time Gordon was sure the voice was talking to him. 

“I am International Rescue Agent #5, Aquanaut and Oceanographer, Pilot of Thunderbird 4,” Gordon announced. Their father had assigned the numbers, for even in the beginning there was always the chance that someone would try to harm the members of the organization and gain their secrets. 

“You are giving me information I already know,” The voice replied smoothly. It wasn’t a voice Gordon recognized, or even expected. The Hood was the only known person who had a vendetta against IR, maybe it was one of his henchmen. 

“Who are you,” Gordon ventured as he wiped some of the water from his eyes, “You don’t sound like The Hood.” 

“You dare compare me to that criminal!” The voice sounded even angrier and disgusted. “That man may be able to slip through the fingers of the GDF time and again, but his plans are simplistic and worst of all failures. No, I am not The Hood. I am, however, a businessman who seeks to gain from the failure of International Rescue. To do so I need information.” There was a pause and the quiet smooth voice was nearer, just on the other side of the stone wall behind Gordon, “I warn you, while you may fear The Hood, I am a far worse adversary than he has ever been. Who are you?”   

“International Rescue Agent #5, Aquanaut and Oceanographer…”

“Do it,” the voice ordered and the box jerked as it was dropped below the water. The box filled again and Gordon closed his eyes and held his breath, slowly counting the seconds as they ticked by. 

 

Five minutes

 

Five minutes Thirty seconds. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“International Rescue Agent #5” 

 

“Again!” 

 

Six minutes

 

Six minutes Forty-Two seconds 

 

Seven minutes.

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“International…” 

 

“Again!” 

 

Eight minutes. 

 

Eight minutes Twenty-Five seconds

 

Nine minutes. 

 

Gordon had started to see flashes of color behind his eye lids. Rainbows in flashes and bursts. Again the box was pulled up and the water released. 

“Who are you?” 

“Inter…. amen…. 4…no… 5… thunderbird 4…,” Gordon gasped as he tried to refuel his body with oxygen. 

“Again!” 

“NO!” Gordon yelled, the box jerked a second time and stopped. 

“Who are you?” 

“Agent 4, no 5 Thunderbird 4 aquanaut,” Gordon rambled, he was still seeing flashes of color in front of him. 

“Drop him.” There was a splash and Gordon was thrown around the small box as it was dropped into the water. Slowly it sank on its own the water rising around him. 

No.

 

He took a deep breath and started to count again. Ten minutes. Eleven minutes. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Four,” Gordon gasped. 

 

“Again.” 

 

NO!

 

“Again”

 

No! 

 

“Again”

 

no!

 

“Again”

 

no.

 

“Again”

 

no…

 

 


	2. Research Interrupted

Gordon had his eyes closed as he relaxed in the deep waters of the Pacific. It wasn’t often he was allowed to just drift in the lazy currents that far down. Usually when he was there it was because of a rescue, and time was normally not on their side. This time however, he had convinced Scott to give him some time to do some experiments. He would spend two weeks down there, unless International Rescue was in need of his talents and his sub. It had already been a peaceful week, and he had gotten quite a bit of data. He opened his eyes and kicked his legs like a dolphin as he made his way over to some equipment he had set up on the sea floor. He looked at the readings, copying them over to his wrist controller before heading back to Thunderbird 4. He swam back into is bird and the cockpit starting the small sub up. He had a few other devices planted in various other locations that needed to be checked as well. It would take him several hours to collect the data and then it would be time for dinner. Eating was probably the only down point to the whole trip. He had heard stories from his Dad about the old space food that the original astronauts had been forced to eat. Dried up bars of pretty much everything. He was glad they had improved things since then, but not by much. His rations contained mostly protein bars and vitamin supplements. He had some dried fruit and snacks, but trying to pack two weeks worth of food in a small sub was a challenge in itself, add to the fact that there was no way of heating any food he brought with him, his options were limited. 

Gordon arrived at the next location and flipped back in his seat exiting the sub and making his way to where the device should have sat, only it wasn’t there. Gordon looked around but there was no sign of the device. He had already checked these machines multiple times the past week, he was sure this was where it should have been. He hadn’t secured them to the sea floor, not wanting to harm any organisms living there, and the current was barely strong enough to cause the seaweed to wave gently, not enough to carry a ten pound machine away. Gordon frowned as he floated in the water, trying to find any reason why the machine could have moved. He was at a loss as to what had happened to it when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. There was a large cave nearby, one he had planned to explore but hadn’t taken the time to yet. He caught the very end of a dark purple tentacle pull itself back into the shadowy depths. Slightly alarmed, Gordon made his way back to his sub, grateful to be inside it’s protective hull once again. 

Giant squids were a rare find indeed. Just in the past fifty years there have only been a half dozen videos of live ones, and none of them were of their home turf. Gordon debated it for a moment, but knew he would not come across another one anytime soon. He started up the outside camera on Thunderbird 4 and directed it towards the cave entrance, then making sure the sub was ready to go, he flipped on the flood lights. At first it was all quiet, the lights not quite penetrating the darkness of the cave. Then, faster than Gordon could blink, a tentacle shot out from the cave and hit the side of Thunderbird 4 in an attempt to grab hold. Gordon had his hands on the controls and was able to maneuver his way out of the beast’s grasps. He turned the sub once again to face the cave and his lights got a glimpse of the beak as another tentacle shot out to grab him. He turned and fled, his thrusters at maximum power. 

He didn’t look back for a good long while, his heart thumping in his chest, but when he did the ocean around him was dark and empty. He took a moment to leave the safety of the sub and check out the condition of his bird. He flipped back in his seat and swam to the side he believed the beast had hit. To his surprise he could see large round circles and scrapes defacing the yellow paint on the one side. Grinning in excitement, he made his way back into the sub and off to the next data point, he still had work to do after all. 

 

“Thunderbird 4 calling Thunderbird 5,” Gordon called as he parked his sub at his base location. This was the set of coordinates he had given Scott and Virgil, the place they would meet him at should they need his help on a rescue, or at the end of his two weeks. There was no answer so he waited a moment before trying again, “Thunderbird 4 calling Thunderbird 5, you there John?” 

“I’m here, sorry, caught me in the restroom,” John admitted rubbing the back of his head, “Anything interesting happen at the bottom of the ocean today?” 

“You won’t believe me,” Gordon couldn’t help but plaster a smile on his face, “Actually, you will. I’m going to upload a video to you so you can see what I found.” 

“Alright, awaiting data transfer,” John replied curiosity in his voice. 

“There, data sent. Watch that and tell me what you think,” Gordon announced and waited for John to open the file and watch the few seconds of footage. 

“I think,” John responded after a few moments, “That you are crazy. Is that a Giant Squid?” 

“Even better,” Gordon announced bouncing in his seat, “It’s a Colossal Squid! This footage is going to go viral!”

“Are you sure? How can you tell?”

“You saw it hit the side of Thunderbird 4 right?” 

“Yeah, was there damage?” 

“Just to the paint, sucker marks and scrapes. Giant Squids don’t have anything to  make scrape marks like that, Colossal Squids do!” John didn’t think Gordon could smile any wider than he already was.

“And you’re sure he’s not going to hunt you down?” 

“Out of all the encounters that have been recorded, not that there’s been that many, but there has been no mention of one of them chasing it’s prey as far as I have gone to get away from it. I’m a good hundred nautical mile from his cave.” 

“Alright, so long as you are sure,” John frowned in concern. 

“John, it’s me,” Gordon smiled as if that was excuse in itself, “If anything happens my famous squid sense will sense the squid. After all what are squid senses for?” 

“Right, well, just to ease my mind, I want an additional contact in the morning, just to make sure you’re alright.” 

“Fine,” Gordon sighed, “So how are things topside? Many rescues?” 

“Two today,” John reported, “Virgil and Alan had to airlift a house off a cliff before it fell. They were having a party and had too many people, the supports cracked causing it to lean. A few of the party goers slid off the deck, but were able to climb back up. No fatalities. Meanwhile, Scott had to go rescue a small family off of a sailing ship that had been grounded on some rocks, the current was too strong for any other boats to get close.” 

“So they’re doing good without me, huh,” Gordon frowned a little. He was enjoying the time off, but sometimes it was a little lonely not being around his brothers. 

“Well, Scott did try to tell you to come with him before he remembered that you weren’t there,” John smiled realizing immediately what Gordon was thinking, “He really doesn’t want to interrupt your research. He knows it’s hard to get away to do what you’re doing so he’ll probably only call on you if it is a big one.” 

“Something only your master diver can handle right,” Gordon asked perking up a bit. 

“Yea, something like that,” John chuckled. 

“Well, I’m going to get me some dinner and call it a night. Talk to you in the morning.” 

“Sleep well, fish,” John smiled as he ended the call. Gordon crawled back to the cargo bay and dug into his food supplies looking for something to eat. He pulled out another protein bar (strawberry this time), his vitamins, an apple, and a swiss roll. 

Brains had discovered a way to transform salt water into fresh water and had installed the machine on Thunderbird 4 as a way to lighten her load. Why fill her up with bottled water when she was surrounded by an ocean of it. Gordon filled up a cup with this water and threw the vitamins to the back of his throat before taking a swig of the water. He gagged for a moment, before taking another gulp of water. One of the vitamins had decided not to go down with the rest and tried to get itself stuck in his throat. He swallowed some more water, emptying the cup before he was sure the pill had finally gone down. He refilled the cup with some more water and then started on the protein bar. He would always eat the worst first to get it over with. Then he munched on the apple as he glanced through the data he received that day, and finally the swiss roll. Gordon couldn’t help but think of his brothers as he sat alone in his sub. At this precise moment he was thinking about how they ate. It was after a particularly bad dinner their Grandma had made that Kayo had pulled out a box of swiss rolls to help settle the food. She passed them out to everyone and Gordon couldn’t help but take notice as to how they ate their snacks. Each one of the brothers went about it differently. 

Scott was a sniffer, he sniffed everything. He opened the package and took a big sniff of the chocolate covered cake inside. Then he opened it along the seam and removed the plastic wrap before laying the twin cakes on the counter still on their cardboard bottom. Then he picked up one, sniffed it again and took a bite. It was a small bite, and it would take him five more like it to finish the one roll. Then he would pick up the next roll and sniff it as well, as if the smell could have changed or maybe he had already forgotten what it smelled like, then consume it just how he had the first. 

Virgil was a no nonsense eater. Food was there to be consumed, and that was what he did. He popped open the end of the package and tore it open along the front, ignoring the seam along the back. He pulled the first roll out, and bit into it, taking half of it into his mouth. Then he would pop the other half in once the first half was chewed down enough to make room for the second. Then he would swallow it. Then it was on to the second one. 

John preferred his cold. Ice cold. He went right to the freezer and popped his in then walked off to do something else. It was a few hours later that he remembered it was there and went after it. It had frozen to a state of rock hard, they had a really good freezer, so he had to let it sit out for another hour before he could bite into it without breaking a tooth. Then he would down one roll in three bites, and then the other. 

Alan couldn’t put food away fast enough. As soon as his hands were on the package it was torn open and the first roll was in his mouth. The whole thing all at once. He was also bad at trying to talk as he ate, and he spewed crumbs and chocolate across the table as he continued a story he was telling while trying to chew at the same time. It took him extra long to get the thing down, but no time at all to stuff the other roll into his mouth. The rest of his brother’s frowning and grimacing at him. 

Gordon on the other hand, picked his food to pieces. It wasn’t that he was a light eater, he ate every bit as much as Alan, but he did it in pieces. So, when he got to his dessert, after the protein bar and apple, he unwrapped it quickly, but then he peeled off the chocolate coating eating it as he did. Then he unrolled the snack and ate just the one layer with cream on top. When he got to the center of the roll he licked the cream from it and then gobbled up the remaining cake. He did the same to the other roll before making sure his trash was secure. He rolled out his bedding, and laid down in the middle of the cargo bay looking at the ceiling. His chair in the cockpit was much more comfortable than the hard flooring there, but he had never been able to sleep in a reclining position, well, not since his accident. When he had injured himself in the hydrofoil accident he could only lay in a reclining position for several months. Ever since then, he would sleep on cold concrete than in a chair if that was his only choice. 

 

Gordon was sound asleep, curled up in his blanket, his pillow lost to the side as he rested his head on his upper arm. Suddenly he found himself slammed up against the side of the hull. He was awake in moments as the sub shook again and he slid across to the other side. Gordon’s eyes were wide in alarm, what could be shaking the sub this badly? Then it hit him, had the squid tracked him down? Could it now be trying to break open the sardine can to get to the salty fish inside? Gordon didn’t want to find out, and stood wobbling on his feet as the floor beneath him thrashed from side to side. He reached out to hit the comms button, to alert John that he was in trouble, but the floor slid out from under him causing him to pitch forward hitting his head on the edge of the bulkhead. A small groan escaped Gordon’s lips, and then all was black. 

 

John had just woken up and was munching on his morning bagel when the call for help had reached him. He contacted the caller to get as much information as he could before calling down to the island. This was a big one, “Thunderbird 5 to International Rescue, we have a situation.” 

“What’s up, John,” Scott answered. All three of his remaining brothers were sitting at the kitchen table eating their own breakfasts. 

“Fire, a big one. An oil supply warehouse. Went up with a boom, the local authorities are unable to control the fire and they think there may be some workers stuck inside, though they are unsure if they survived the initial explosion or not,” John explained. 

“Do you think the three of us will be enough,” Scott asked looking at the help they had on hand. 

“I would feel better if you grabbed Gordon as well. I’ll give him a call, if Virgil will head his way,” John frowned.

“I’m on my way, come on Alan,” Virgil stuck a piece of toast in his mouth and took off with Alan behind him. 

“Alright, I’m off too, give me the coordinates once I’m airborne,” Scott instructed as he too disappeared off camera. John closed the transmission and opened a new one.

“Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 4, wake up little fish,” he waited, Gordon wasn’t the fastest riser unless you yelled at him and made sure he knew it was an emergency, “Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 4, wake up, Gordon!” Still no answer came back to him. John frowned and pulled up the external controls for Thunderbird 4, if it was an alarm he needed, he would get it. John hit the button for the internal alarm onboard the sub, but nothing happened. He looked at the controls and an alert was flashing before him; Signal not found. John’s frown deepened as he brought up the tracking system for the thunderbirds. There was 1 on his way towards the disaster zone, 2 was on his way towards where Gordon should be, 3 was still safely on the island, but 4 was nowhere to be found. “EOS, scan the ocean at these coordinates,” John instructed as he floated to another control panel. 

“How deep do you need me to scan,” The AI asked.

“As far as you can,” John replied as he brought up the comm link to Thunderbird 2, “Change of plans Virgil. Gordon can’t make it right now. You’ll have to deal with just the three of you.” 

“He can’t make it,” Virgil questioned, they had a deal. If they needed him he would come. 

“Some issue with Thunderbird 4. He’s stuck at the bottom of the ocean at the moment,” John lied knowing that if he told his brothers the truth that it may compromise the mission at hand. 

“F.A.B.,” Virgil growled and John watched as the little dot that was Thunderbird 2 bank and started to head for the danger zone. 

“John, you told me that you shouldn’t ever lie to your brothers,” EOS criticized as she conducted the scan. 

“I know,” John frowned, “But I don’t even know what the problem is.” 

“Scan complete, there is nothing unusual at that location,” EOS informed him. John thought hard, Gordon had been going on about the range in which his experiments would take him.

“Expand the search perimeters to a hundred miles around those coordinates,” John explained, “If you still don’t find anything expand again.” 

“Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 5, I’m initiating landing at the danger zone,” Scott announced over the comms, “You should see this blaze John, it’s crazy.” 

“Thunderbird 2 should be there shortly. Gordon is having issues with his sub, he won’t be helping this time.” 

“Nothing serious I hope?”

“Just some thruster issues,” John lied again. Scott watched the hologram of his brother closely. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something wasn’t right about the way his brother was looking at him. 

“F.A.B.,” Scott confirmed, he didn’t question his brother, there were more important things to be thinking about at the moment. John closed the transmission, allowing his brothers to do what they did best. If they needed him they would call. He opened another channel to Tracy Island, he needed to talk to Brains. 

“Yes, J…John. What can I do for you,” Brains asked looking up from his current project. 

“I wish I could get the answer I need without giving you too much detail, but I don’t think that is possible,” John announced.

“W…what is wrong?” 

“I can’t find Gordon. Comms are coming back with no signal and neither the tracker in his sash or in Thunderbird 4 are responding. Is there any other way to scan that would help me find him?” 

“Oh, d…d…dear,” Brains frowned as he thought, “You could try scanning for the metal composition of Thunderbird 4. It is fairly unique, even if it is n…nonfunctioning you should be able to find it.” 

“Thanks, I should have thought of that,” John sighed. 

“H…have you told the other’s yet?” 

“No, I want them to concentrate on the fire. When they’re done with that, I’ll tell them.” 

“I…I understand,” Brains watched John concerned, but knew nothing that could help with the astronauts problem, “I’ll work on another method of search. M…maybe you should contact Kayo.” 

“Her bird doesn’t have the necessary scanning equipment on it,” John shook his head. 

“Maybe not yet…,” Brains mused as he closed the connection his mind speculating possibilities. 

 

It had taken them ten hours to get the fire under control enough that the local authorities could take over. As for the trapped workers, Virgil and Alan were able to extract them from the office in which they were trapped. They had second and third degree burns all over their bodies and would be in critical condition for some time. Thunderbird 2 had already taken off, heading for home. Scott was close on their tail and radioed up to John to let him know they were leaving. 

“Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 5.” 

“Do you have it under control yet, Scott,” John asked shoving aside any preamble. 

“Yeah, we just handed it over to the locals, and are on our way home,” Scott responded, but noticed that the crease between John’s eyebrows was deeper than he had ever remembered seeing it, “What’s up? Is there another rescue?” 

“Maybe,” John mumbled before taking a deep breath and looking to his older brother, “I think Gordon is in trouble.” 

“His thruster issue,” Scott asked already having the nagging feeling that that had never been the issue to begin with. 

“I can’t find him, Scott,” John announced worry and concern becoming clearer on his face, “I’ve tried hailing him, but the computers say there is no signal. I’ve looked for his tracker but I can’t find it. I’ve had EOS scanning the waters where he should be with no luck, but, we can’t penetrate the oceans very far, we’re just too far away.” 

“I can’t believe i’m saying this, but John, calm down,” Scott was worried too, but worrying wasn’t going to help anyone right now, “Have Virgil and Alan go home and sleep. They did the brunt of the work today, they need it. I know Thunderbird 2’s sensors are more penetrating than mine, but they’ll have to work. Tell them that I’m going on a small side rescue. Don’t tell them details until they’ve had some rest. Then have them come and switch with me to continue the scans.” 

“Right,” John nodded, but Scott could sense that there may be more to the story. 

“John, when was the last time you heard from him?” 

“Last night, he checked in on time…” 

“And,” Scott prompted as he readjusted his heading. 

“Scott, I know this sounds crazy, but I think he was attacked by a giant…no a colossal squid.” 

“EOS,” Scott called over the comms, “Has John been sleeping well?” 

“Yes, Scott, he has. Though I do not see what this has to do with Gordon’s video.” 

“Video?” 

“Gordon ran into a colossal squid and was able to get a video of it. It started to attack him but it seemed he had gotten away.” 

“But if it had followed him,” Scott continued realizing the train of thought John was on, “Could it eat the sub?” 

“I doubt that, but it could tear it up,” John frowned, “It could have eaten Gordon or Gordon could be dead on the seafloor.” 

“We won’t think about that right now,” Scott commanded him, “I’m at the location now and I’m starting my scans.” 

“F.A.B.” 

 

It was still early in the morning when Virgil walked through the lounge to his piano that sat in the corner. The last rescue had been a tough one, especially since they had been a man short. He had slept a few hours but images of flames and the heat chased him in his dreams so he got dressed and came out to play something to ease his mind. The melody that came out was soft and gentle, opposite of the images that plagued his memory. 

“Virgil, you’re up early,” John’s hologram appeared near him as Virgil grunted and continued to play, “Are you up for a bit of a mission?” Virgil slammed the cover of the keyboard down and looked over at John. 

“Why didn’t you say so in the first place? I’ll go wake Scott,” Virgil went to stand, but John stopped him. 

“Scott’s already there. In fact I need you to go and replace him.” 

“He’s already… you mean he hasn’t been home yet? I thought you said it was an easy rescue,” Virgil had become concerned now. He could tell that there were things that John was not telling him. 

“The truth is, Gordon is missing. Scott’s been scanning the oceans all night looking for him. He needs to come home, but he won’t stop until you or Alan show up to continue on.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Virgil roared. He knew full well why John hadn’t told him, but that didn’t make it any easier, “Never mind, I’m on my way.” Virgil took the few steps to the picture of the rocket, leaning backward and tipping his way into the loading tube. 

 

Scott stumbled into the lounge and crashed on one of the sofas an hour later. Alan was across from him, playing on a handheld gaming device. He looked up and acknowledged his brother’s entrance but then dropped the game when he noticed just how badly he looked. Scott was leaning over, his head in his hands, he was still wearing his uniform and it looked as if he were shaking. Alan jumped up from his seat and dashed over to him, sitting down. 

“Scott, what’s wrong,” Alan asked as he laid a hand over his older brother’s shoulder. He knew for sure now Scott was shaking, but he wasn’t cold, he was crying. Scott took in a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes looking up at Alan. 

“Have you talked to John yet,” He asked in a thick voice and then tried to clear his throat. 

“No, should I have,” Alan was getting really worried now, “Speaking of which, I haven’t seen Virgil either.” 

“Virgil’s…,” Scott waved a hand indicating that he was out, “Virgil’s looking for Gordon.” Alan pulled away from Scott looking at him in shock. 

“What do you mean, looking for him?” 

“We’ve lost his signal. Thunderbird 4 is not responding. I’ve spent the entire night scanning for any sign of him or his bird. Virgil is there now doing the same.” Alan backed away from Scott, as if the distance could prevent the information from being any more true. Scott stood and reached out for the youngest Tracy, to try and comfort him, but Alan bolted. He ran from the room, passing Brains as he left. 

“S…Scott, I’m glad you are back,” Brains made his way down to Scott’s level and put a hand on his shoulder, “Have you told Grandma Tracy or Kayo yet?” 

“No, I don’t want to worry them,” Scott shook his head. 

“I understand, but I need Kayo to bring back T….Thunderbird S. I have been doing some work on her, and I only need a few h…hours to finish the changes,” Brains explained. 

“Why is this so important now,” Scott asked confusion mixed in with the pain. 

“Because, once I’m finished Thunderbird Shadow will be able to dive underwater,” Brains announced. 

“Are you serious?” 

“She won’t be able to go near as far as Thunderbird 4, but the extra depth will help the scanners, which I will also install.” 

“Alright, they’ll be home tonight,” Scott nodded taking a deep breath and composing himself for what needed to be done. 

 

Alan ran back to his room and grabbed his red and white comforter. He wrapped the comforter around him and hid himself in the corner between the wall and his dresser. He wanted to escape this world, this reality. They had already been through enough. All they wanted was to help the world, but the world seemed to want to break them down. First their Dad, then the pirates, and now Gordon. Alan couldn’t help but cry, he was drowning in his grief. He just knew it couldn’t be true, but the look on Scott’s face, the way he said it… Alan sobbed, and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Why was this happening to them? Why? 

 

Kayo and Grandma Tracy had been spending a few days with Lady Penelope when Scott had called them and told them the news. It had been lucky that they had all been sitting down because Kayo was sure Grandma Tracy would have collapsed. Lady Penelope ordered tea all around and wouldn’t let them leave until she was sure Kayo would be okay flying home. She would have preferred to take them herself, but apparently Brains had some plans for Kayo’s bird and it was needed back at the island as well. 

It had been a long and silent journey for the two women, and when they finally arrived home several hours later, Kayo immediately went looking for Alan. She stepped into his room for the second time in her search, having looked pretty much everywhere else, when she noticed the bundle of blankets in the far corner. She walked over to it and sat down, leaning in on the figure incased inside. 

“Alan,” She called quietly. Alan was awake, but not in the mood to talk to anyone. The more he let reality in, the more real everything would be. “Alan, Virgil needs your help. He’s just come back and is tired, but they want to keep scanning the ocean. They want you to go out and help.” The body next to her seemed to draw even more into itself. “You’re a member of International Rescue are you not? Gordon needs rescued.” Still nothing. “Alan, come on now,” She reached over and tried to pull the comforter away. 

“Leave me alone,” He yelled as he clung even tighter to the comforter. 

“Kayo,” She looked up at who had called her name and saw John standing in the doorway, still in his spacesuit, “Let me talk to him.” Kayo nodded as she stood laying a light hand on John’s arm as she passed. She would have to go out in Thunderbird 2 to continue the search. 

John walked over and took Kayo’s place, though he didn’t lean in on Alan as she had. Instead John leaned his head back on the wall and stared at the ceiling. He could see the glow in the dark stars Alan had plastered upon it. They were arranged in various constellations, northern constellations he noticed. The ones they would look at growing up on the ranch. “Do you remember when Gordon stole some of Virgil’s paints and painted a mustache on Scott’s face,” John asked suddenly remembering that morning, “And Dad’s, and Virgil’s, and Mine? I think you and him were the only two without them.” He could see the comforter move slightly out of the corner of his eye, but just continued on, “Or the time he used Virgil’s paints on the dog? We had to wash the poor guy five times to get it all out. It’s no wonder Virgil started locking his paints away.” There was more movement as Alan chuckled and hiccuped and then started to cry again. He leaned into John emerging from his cocoon and wrapping his arms around his brother. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know,” John replied as he pulled his brother to him. They sat there for several minutes while Alan cried and John just held him. 

“John,” EOS appeared on a nearby monitor, “Brains would like your help in fitting Thunderbird S with the scanners.” 

“I’ll be there in a bit,” John replied not letting up on his hold of his brother. They were still looking, they would for several months to come. None of them would ever be ready to give up, though eventually they would stop looking for Gordon, just as they had stopped looking for their father.


	3. Thirty Days

When their father disappeared they spent six months searching for him. The first month they had suspended IR operations in which to conduct the search. From the second month on they would search between rescues whenever possible. After the sixth month they had given up. Scott knew that sometimes when Virgil and Gordon were flying over the area where his last transmission was received Gordon would switch the scanners on. Virgil would let him, and Scott would berate him later about it. Scott knew that John still had scans running in the background up on Thunderbird 5 as well, and they would still have conversations about that on occasion as well. 

When it became fully apparent that Gordon and Thunderbird 4 had completely disappeared without a trace, Scott knew that, this time, it would have to be different. Scott had watched as his brothers’ hope for finding their father diminished day after day, week after week. By the time they had given up, they were shells of their former selves and they spent months rebuilding who they were and what IR was without Jeff Tracy there as their foundation. They did not have that liberty this time. They could not take months off to grieve while there were people out there that needed their help. So, he allowed International Rescue to go on hiatus for a week and a half. After that, he continued to let his brothers search when they were not on active missions. This had proved harder than he had thought. With their father, there were four of them taking turns in either Thunderbird 1 or 2 scanning the waters. This time there were three, and that included Kayo and Thunderbird S. 

“Alan,” Scott called as he knocked on his bedroom door. He tried the handle, but it was once again locked, “Alan, I need to talk to you.” Still there was no answer. “Look, Alan, if we are going to find Gordon we’re going to need your help.” 

“What is the point?” It was a muffled reply that came from the bottom of the shoji styled door. Scott took a step back and could see the small silhouette of his brother leaning up against it. 

“He could still be out there, stranded on an uncharted island or something,” Scott knelt down so that he was closer to his brother’s level. This made an older locked away memory force its way into his mind. A younger him, kneeling down to a three-year-old Alan who just wanted his mommy, and Scott having to explain that she was gone. 

“He was nowhere near any land. Thunderbird 4’s beacon is non-responsive. As is his personal beacon on his sash. Even Colonel Casey said it was unlikely that anything would be found.” Scott hung his head, he had hoped Alan hadn’t heard that particular conversation. 

“Have you already given up on him?” Scott asked softly laying his hand on the shadow. 

“No… no, but… I just can’t do it again, Scott. It’s Dad all over, and I just can’t do it.” Scott sighed. Alan had always been the most emotional of them all, probably because he was the baby, he didn’t have to shield himself, he had four brothers to do that for him. 

“Alright. Fine,” Scott sat down with his back to the door, “I’ll need your help more on missions then. If Virgil is too tired, you’ll have to fly two.” 

“Okay,” Came the quiet reply. 

For the next two weeks Scott and Virgil took turns looking. When Virgil was sleeping, Alan would take the controls of Thunderbird 2. He wasn’t the pilot his brother was, and had some difficulty maneuvering the large plane. He had also quieted down, and didn’t talk back like he used to. This worried Scott on every mission, wondering each time if he was really okay to be out there. He knew his brother was hurting. Grieving harder even than when their dad had disappeared. Gordon had been his best friend, closest in age to anyone, it was Gordon he latched onto and had never let go. It was because of Alan that Scott decided that it was time to stop altogether. 

They had just returned to the island after an eight hour mission in the Amazon. A group of researchers had found themselves trapped in the dense rainforest as record amounts of rainfall poured onto them. Because of the dense nature of the rainforest, they had been forced to land miles away in a clearing and use the pods to go and collect the men two at a time before the flooding rivers and streams blocked their passage. It had been an exhausting mission, all three had been part of it and had taken turns going in to collect them. They had returned, in the middle of their night and debriefed. Once they had finished Virgil had sighed and stood, stretched and made his way over to the portrait of the rocket. 

“Virgil,” Scott had called, waving him back to the couches. Virgil turned and raised his eyebrow but obeyed, “I think it’s time.” 

“Are you serious,” Virgil asked as he scratched an itch on his arm. 

“There’s no point in continuing on. When we looked for dad, we didn’t learn anything in the five months that we hadn’t already known by the end of the first.” 

“I was wondering how long it would take you,” Virgil sighed, almost in relief, “I don’t want to give up, but I can’t keep doing this.” 

“I agree as well,” John spoke from his hologram looking down at his brothers. Alan had disappeared the moment the debriefing had ended so it was just the three brothers in the room at the moment. “I’ll keep my scans going, though. Just in case.” 

“File them back with Dad’s,” Scott ordered giving the hologram a meaningful look, “It doesn’t need to be taking up anymore of your time.” 

“Understood,” John nodded and closed the link. 

“Right then,” Virgil yawned and scratched another bug bite on his cheek. The rain had ceased by the time they had arrived, and the misquotes had risen in clouds around them. Scott was also scratching the back of his neck and his wrist were two of the vampiric insects had gotten him as well. “After a little nap, I think I’ll go knock down Alan’s door.”

“Why?” Scott asked as he started scratching another bite on one of his knuckles. “Damn those misquotes were pests, you got anything for the itching?” 

“Yeah, there’s some diphenhydramine cream in the infirmary,” Virgil replied, “Because I haven’t seen him in almost three weeks. I’m worried.” 

“He’s alright. Just a little depressed. Plus with you doing the searching you’ve just been missing each other is all,” Scott replied as he stood and made his way to the infirmary with Virgil following. 

“Still he hasn’t been at that many meals either,” Virgil continued once they had reached the infirmary and had dug out the anti-itch cream. 

“Yeah, but I’ve been taking him meals,” Scott replied rubbing the clear cream into each of the hundred or so bug-bites he had received. “I’ll go take him some of this, I’m sure he’s miserable as well. You just go get some rest.” 

“Alright,” Virgil agreed hesitantly. He watched his older brother closely, making sure he wasn’t trying to hide something, but he sighed because he knew Scott wouldn’t let Alan down like that. 

“Alan,” Scott had waited until Virgil was in his room before going up to the youngest’s door, “I brought you some cream for the bug bites.” The door opened a crack and Alan’s hand stuck out. “I need to come in. Otherwise Virgil will see and he will come in locked or not.” Scott could hear Alan sigh as his hand disappeared. The door didn’t open anymore, but didn’t close either. Scott pushed on the wooden frame and walked into the dark room closing the door behind him. Not much had changed in the room, still littered with clothing and other various things that Alan sometimes used. The comforter was missing from his bed and he saw the movement in the corner of the room where Alan had cocooned himself inside of it. Scott made his way over and sat down next to him. “Virgil’s missing you.” 

“I don’t want to talk to Virgil,” Alan frowned as a blue light shone up from the depths of the blanket, “He’ll make a fuss over me and then try to be funny. I’m not in the mood.” 

“You don’t mind the fuss I’m making over you,” Scott pointed out as he reached in and took the gaming devise from him. 

“When you fuss it usually doesn’t end with being strapped down in a bed and given shots.” 

“True, but if you don’t start coming down to eat more, I won’t have any choice but to sick Virgil on you.” 

“I just don’t want to be around anyone.”

“It might make you feel better.”

“Doubt it.” 

“You still need to eat,” Scott repeated and then sighed, “I told Virgil that I’ve been bringing food up to you.” Alan blinked at Scott a little surprised. “If I start doing that, will you at least eat?” Alan frowned and thought about it for a moment before he nodded. 

“Can I have my game back?” 

“Why don’t you come out of there an I’ll put some of this on,” Scott held up the tube of medication and started to pull at the comforter.

“No!” Alan pulled back, his eyes wide. Scott narrowed his. 

“Alan Tracy. If you are hiding something.”

“I just don’t want anyone touching me,” He snarled back and grabbed the tube from Scott, “I can do it myself.” 

“Alright,” Scott held up his hands in surrender, “Just remember our deal.” Alan nodded and pulled the comforter farther up over his head. Scott just sighed and stood, leaving his brother, but with plans to figure out just how deep his depression was going to get and to stop it. 

 

“What the hell, Scott!!” Virgil boomed as he rounded the corner into the lounge. Scott had arrived there first and was walking around in a bit of a daze. He had been feeling odd for the past couple of weeks, but not sure exactly what was wrong. When Virgil had appeared he looked up confusion clouding his features. 

“What? What did I do?” He honestly couldn’t remember. He was sure they had been on a rescue, he just wasn’t entirely sure which one. 

“What did you do?” Virgil gapped at him, “A 90 degree dive in Thunderbird 1!” 

“Slick move, wasn’t it,” Scott grinned. Scott wondered if that had really been him. Did he just say that? Had he actually done that, it was dangerous! “Did I mention my thrusters were at 70%?” There it was again, that voice. It was his, it was coming from his mouth, but why was he saying it. Yet, he was happy, that had been fun. The speed of his bird plus the pull of gravity. It had been a sweet maneuver. It had also been an extremely dangerous one. 

“70! I…I told you not to go past 50,” Brains frowned at Scott, “The rate of f…failure with thrusters at 70% was over 88%!” 

“HA, not for this ace pilot,” Scott couldn’t believe himself, yet at the same time it had been totally amazing. It had felt almost as good as his first barrel roll. His father had taken him up and was helping him practice for his license and he had just done it, no warning or anything and it had been fantastic. His father had yelled himself blue, but that hadn’t squelched the adrenaline that had surged through Scott’s veins.  No, this wasn’t right. He felt as if he had two minds about everything, and the rational one was quickly losing out to the other. 

“What was the point of it Scott,” John finally spoke as Virgil rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to sooth the mounting headache, “The passengers had been evacuated, there was no risk of collateral damage from the plane crashing. Why did you do it?” 

“They wanted the plane whole if we could, and we could,” That wasn’t a good excuse and he knew it. He knew it, and yet…

“Not at the risk of Thunderbird 1 or yourself,” John reasoned. 

“I agree with Virgil and John, Scott. You’ve been taking too many risks the past week,” Grandma Tracy spoke up from her spot at their father’s desk. He knew they were right, he knew he had been careless, yet he hadn’t cared. The first time he had done it he claimed he hadn’t known why. The third time it had been a hunch that worked out. The fifth time he had claimed that it wasn’t all that risky and that they were blowing things out of proportion. Virgil had dragged him into the infirmary after that and done a complete physical on him. Everything came back perfectly fine and Scott had laughed. He didn’t know why it was so funny, but it had been. 

“I thought you were on my side, Grandma,” Scott whined. 

“Usually I am, but not when it may cause us to lose another of you boys.” 

Scott just smiled, her worry didn’t effect him. He didn’t know why, but it didn’t. Nothing seemed to effect his mood. He was happy, why couldn’t they just be happy for him? “You guys just don’t know when you see good flying,” Scott leaned back and crossed his arms a smug smile on his face. 

Virgil had started issuing the commands a week ago, and everyone had started listening to him. Scott didn’t though, and he would claim that he had told Virgil to tell everyone that anyways. He was their field commander after all. 

“Scott, you almost hit the side of the cliff,” Virgil exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air.

“I cleared it easily,” No, no he had not. He had almost hit it and died, yet he didn’t care. 

“W…was that were the d…damage came from on Thunderbird 1,” Brains asked wide eyed. 

“Yes,” Virgil growled. They were all worried about Scott, they wanted to know why he was being so reckless, but everyone was so horribly frustrated by his antics that the worry was being pushed off to the side. “Alan! Get back here, we aren’t done!” 

“It’s just going to be you and Scott yelling at each other, again,” Alan sighed puling at the long sleeved sweatshirt he was wearing. 

“I’ve got some issues with you as well,” Virgil glared at Scott again before he turned to his youngest brother. 

“Then tell me later, I’m tired.” Scott looked over at his little brother, there was something he was supposed to have done with him, but he couldn’t remember. 

“No,” John shook his head at him, “We do the debriefing now. It’s how we’ve always done it.” 

“Fine,” Alan frowned as he plopped down on the floor where he was and started to mess with the frayed hem of the cargo pants he had on, “What did I do this time.” 

“Why did it take you five times to enter your code to disengage the recovery arm,” Virgil asked. 

“I was having trouble remembering it.” 

“It hasn’t changed in a year.” 

“I’m tired. I didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Alan half yelled back. 

“Is that why you were sluggish in loading the passengers on the recovery arm and in securing it in Thunderbird 2? We don’t have time like that to spare,” Virgil looked disappointingly at Alan. 

“Hey, let up on the kid,” Scott had strode over to Virgil and pulled him back, the kid was good, he didn’t do anything wrong. 

“You stay out of this,” Virgil roared and Scott actually backed off. 

“I did what you asked me to do,” Alan frowned refusing to look up at Virgil, “What more do you want?” 

“Alan,” John asked, “Do you even want to go on rescues anymore?” 

“Yeah, of course I do,” Alan stood and then staggered for a moment. 

“What’s wrong,” Virgil leapt up the stairs and strode over to Alan.

“I’m just tired. Let me go to sleep already.” 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” Virgil grabbed his arm and tugged on him lightly which was just enough to cause the young man to stumble to the ground. 

“Jeez, Virgil, don’t take it out on the kid,”  Scott smirked laughing a little as he stayed out of striking distance of Virgil. 

“I’m not a kid,” Alan argued weakly, but he had his head still in his hand and his eyes closed. Virgil just stood still and silent over Alan, his eyes narrowed as he took in the figure on the floor. 

“Alan, to the infirmary, now,” Virgil finally commanded. 

“Just let the kid go to sleep,” Scott smiled at Virgil as he dodged around him and helped Alan to his feet. 

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” John asked, noting the slight panic in Virgil’s voice. 

“I’ll let you know when I find out,” Vigil continued to frown as he looked over at Scott, “We aren’t done with this argument, so don’t go running till I find you again.” 

“Yeah, right.” Scott rolled his eyes. There was nothing to do on this boring rock, so yeah, of course he was going to go running. 

“Just let me go to bed,” Alan repeated. 

“Infirmary. Either you go peacefully or I carry you. Your choice.” Alan glared at Virgil before pouting and going on his way. 

 

Virgil was the peacemaker of the family. He was level headed, calm, and patient. He listened to what needed to be said, and made thoughtful replies. He did not explode, yell, glare, or generally blow up at people. At least normally he didn’t. However, he was stressed. He was so stressed he didn’t know what was going to come out of his mouth at any point in time. Ever since Gordon had disappeared things hadn’t been right around the island. Alan kept himself cooped up in his room, while halfway through the month Scott decided to have a personality transplant. Kayo wasn’t talking to him for some reason, and Grandma would only look at him sadly before patting him on the arm and walking away. Brains was the only one one the island that seemed to have remained the same, but he was busy drawing out the plans for a new sub. The only other person he could talk to was John, and there wasn’t much he could do from space, and Virgil knew it would take a catastrophe to get him to come down from there to help him. John always had a way of avoiding family issues. Half the time he wasn’t sure if he didn’t care, or if he was just hiding.

“Alright, get on the bed and take your shirt off,” Virgil ordered as he turned to the cupboard to get some equipment out.  He threw the stethoscope around his neck, draped the blood pressure cuff over his arm; grabbed the ophthalmoscope, otoscope, tongue depressor, reflex hammer, and thermometer before turning around. He had a few thousand dollars in equipment in his hands and about dropped it all. Alan was sitting on the bed as ordered with his shirt off. His arms were wrapped around his chest and he was shivering. What had stopped Virgil though was the fact that Alan had a belt cinched up around his waste so his pants wouldn’t fall down. Pants that he probably hadn’t worn in five years and three inches ago, pants that should not even be fitting him. He quickly took visual inventory of the rest of his body. His arms were smaller, loss of muscle mass for sure. His skin was stretched over his clavicle and he could almost see his rib cage. “How much do you weigh?” Virgil dropped his load on a nearby desk and marched over to the bed, pushing Alan down as he walked to the far side. 

“I don’t know,” Alan frowned as he tried to sit back up, but Virgil’s hand was firm. 

“Lay down or I’m strapping you in,” Virgil barked as he started tapping on the monitor at the head of the bed. He brought up Alan’s profile, and initiated the bed’s diagnostic mode. There was a small click as the bed disengaged from its base and balanced itself under Alan’s weight. After a few moments it clicked back into place again and a number flashed on the screen next to the previous weights that had been recorded for the patient. 

When Alan had last been a patient in the infirmary, just over a year ago after the hacking attempt on Thunderbird 5, he weighted 148 pounds. This was mainly due to his injuries and the fact that he had been unconscious for the better part of three days. At his last physical, seven months ago just before IR was able to resume full operation, he weighed 155 pounds. Now, however, he was bottoming out at 130 pounds. 

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He thought he had been watching him, knew that he hadn’t been eating as much, but he had been eating… right? Apparently not. Now, Virgil could remember the half eaten plate of food, no it had hardly been touched. The food had been pushed around to make it look like he had eating something when he hadn’t. Scott had said he was taking him food, though he never said he was actually eating any of it. Virgil couldn’t believe it. He had shrugged it off, saying it was just his depression. Hell, it was his depression, he just hadn’t realized it had gotten so bad! He retrieved his equipment and had Alan sit back up. Quickly he ran through his checks: low blood pressure, fast heartbeat, his eye were a little slow to dilate, his reflexes were slow, and when he pinched the loose skin on the back of his hand it sat there for a moment before falling back in place. 

“Can I go to bed now,” Alan asked still shivering a little, but having gone through Vrigil’s prodding with some patience. 

“No. When was the last time you used the bathroom?” 

“What?” 

“When?!”

“I don’t know,” Alan shied away from Virgil a bit, and Virgil took a deep breath to try and calm himself. 

“You are going to stay here.”

“What? Why?” 

“Because you’re dehydrated and malnourished!” Virgil was yelling again and Alan was shrinking back. He turned and stormed over to the medicine cabinet pulling out one of his large bags of fluids and a few bottles of pills. 

“Come on, Virgil. It’s not that bad,” Alan whined a little as he pulled on his long sleeved shirt. 

“You are staying even if I have to strap you down, and don’t think for a moment that I won’t.” Virgil pulled on the rubber gloves and grabbed a ready tray for IVs. He set the tray on the bed next to Alan and pushed up the baggy sleeve. Tucking Alan’s hand into his pit. He grabbed the rubber tourniquet and tied it around his upper arm, frowning at just how long the ends were. He poked around on the underside of his arm and in his elbow for a good vein. It was difficult to find, being dehydrated his veins were starting to shrink. It took him four or five sticks, each time Alan would wince and squirm, but finally he got a good stick and taped it down. He pulled out an IV tree and hung the bag of fluids attaching the end to Alan. He then returned to the desk and started to pour out various colored pills dropping them into one of those small paper cups before retrieving a bottle of water from the small fridge they kept in the room and handing them over to Alan. 

“What are these?” 

“Vitamins A, C, D, E, K, Thiamine, Riboflavin, Niacin, Pantothenic Acid, Biotin, Vitamin B-6, Vitamin B-12 and Folate,” Virgil recited, “Everything your body has been missing for the past, what, month?” Alan just frowned and looked down at the cup full of pills. “Until we get some proper food into you, you’ll have to take a few rounds of these.” Alan continued to frown at the cup, but then fished the first pill out and popped it into his mouth with some water. He knew he couldn’t win an argument with Virgil, not the way either of them were right now. Virgil turned and flopped down at the desk tapping at the control panel embedded in it. He brought up a comm signal to his the only sane brother he had left, and that was a stretch at times. 

“John.” 

“You do realize that Scott’s out running, right,” John asked as he appeared before Virgil.

“I’ll go drag his butt in in a moment,” Virgil sighed. This did not surprise him, but it was annoying none the less. “I have a personnel update to make.” 

“A personnel update,” John asked raising an eyebrow, “Taking full control down there are we?” 

“I’ve always had the authority when it came to medical issues,” Virgil informed him, and anyways he had been in full control for the past week and a half as it was. “Someone is being relieved of duty until they can take proper care of themselves again.” Alan had just swallowed one of the biggest pills and choked at Virgil’s declaration. 

“Now, I agree Scott is being rather reckless, but to relieve him due to some made up medical…,” John had started but Virgil held up his hand to stop him. 

“It’s not Scott, though that is a good idea. It’s Alan,” Virgil replied as he watched to make sure Alan wasn’t really in trouble and breathed again when he relaxed and glared at Virgil. 

“Alan?” John had asked surprised at this. Yes, there was something wrong with Alan, and it had worried him when Virgil announced he was taking him to the infirmary, but was it bad enough to take him off duty? 

“He hasn’t been eating,” Virgil answered John’s unspoken question. 

“I thought you said he WAS eating.” 

“I thought he was. Scott said he was. Turns out he hasn’t been eating hardly at all. Right now he weighs 130 pounds.” 

“Damn,” John shook his head in disbelief. 

“I’ve got him on IV fluids, and supplements, but we need to get some food down him as well.” 

“Alright then,” John sighed as he brought up a screen to his left, “Alan is officially off duty. What are you going to do with a man down?” 

“Kayo’s going to have to step up and be more involved in rescues. There’s nothing else we can do.” 

“And if Thunderbird 3 is needed?” 

“Kayo is trained, or Scot if I can get him figured out.” 

“Good luck with that. Have you talked to Kayo about this yet?” 

“No. That should be fun.” 

“Well, I think first is going out to collect Scott,” John frowned looking over at something else off screen. 

“Did he collapse again?” 

“Can’t say, just know he’s stopped moving.” 

“Alright, I’ll go get him,” Virgil sighed. 

“I’ll talk to Kayo for you.” 

“Thanks, John. By the way, how are you doing?” 

“I’m fine.” John roles his eyes. 

“EOS,” Virgil called for the AI over the comm, “Would you agree with John’s assessment?” 

“His vital functions are all within nominal range,” The AI replied with a chirp to her voice, “He had been staying up late with work, but I make sure to turn the interfaces off after sixteen hours of wake time. Though he has only been averaging four hours of sleep.” 

“Good work EOS. Turn his interfaces off after fourteen hours of wake time, and John, get more sleep. Do you need any sleeping pills or anything? I’ve got some Estazolam or Temazepam locked away.” 

“No, I’m fine. How are you doing though? Seem a bit… stressed,” John asked turning the tables on the family medic. 

“Try very. How does Scott deal with this? Wait, don’t answer that. Damn, if any of us had tried what he did today, we’d be dead!” 

“I know, but there is nothing physically wrong with him. You’ve already proven that,” John pointed out, “And he is bad about wearing himself out. Think what Gordon had to go through when they were trapped on that sub.” 

“You think this is just an extension of that? Like another coping mechanism?” 

“Possibly.” 

“I hope not,” Virgil frowned and then lowered his voice so that Alan couldn’t her, “What scares me is that he was supposed to be looking out for Alan. I just can’t believe that he would let Alan get away with this if he were acting… well, normal.” 

“I know,” John nodded, “He’s always been a bit of a mother hen, especially towards Alan and Gordon.” 

“Right. I mean, I know losing Gordon is hitting him hard, it’s a blow to all of us, but I just feel like something else is at play. This just isn’t like Scott at all.” 

“Well, we aren’t finding any answers like this. Go get Scott before he does pass out again. Once was enough for the week. Then get both of you to bed. We don’t need you exhausted as well,” John sighed, “I’ll talk to Brains and see if there aren’t any other scans or test we can conduct.” 

“F.A.B.,” Virgil nodded as he closed the connection and stood. He walked over to one of the supply closets and pulled out one of the heavier blankets before walking over to Alan’s bed. He threw the blanket over him, but Alan was still pouting. “Look, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m just kinda stressed at the moment.” Alan stared at him for a moment and then let the pout fade away from his face.

“I know, and I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m fine though. I promise I’ll start eating more.” 

“Nice try,” Virgil let out a bit of a chuckle, “You’re still staying here tonight. Do you even realize the danger you put yourself in.” 

“I would have let you know if I didn’t think I could go on a rescue,” Alan was pouting again.

“Not just on rescues. If I don’t get fluids in you, and you don’t start using the bathroom. I might have to take you to the hospital.” 

“But I feel okay.” 

“You’re cold and you’re tired all the time Alan. That is not normal.” 

“I just miss him. There’s nothing to do when he’s not around.” 

“I know, I miss him too,” Virgil patted Alan on the head and then lowered the lights, “Get some sleep. I’ll be back to check on you later. 

 

Virgil made his way out, down one of the trails and to one of the many beaches that surrounded the island. Scott was sitting on a rock, looking out into the ocean. Virgil sat down next to him and offered him a bottle of water he had grabbed from the kitchen on his way through. 

“Ready to talk?” 

“I’m…sorry?” Scott replied not sure if he really meant it or not. He knew he had done some stupid stuff, but at the same time didn’t really regret it for some reason. 

“You always are,” Virgil sighed.

“Well, I shouldn’t be. You just need to lighten up,” Scott announced laughing, though a voice inside him was shaking his head and worried about his little brother. 

“Alan’s sick,” Virgil announced and looked over to see what kind of reaction this would cause. 

“Nah, you’re just being over protective,” Scott shook his head, “The kid is doing fine.” 

“No he’s not. I might have to take him to the mainland to recover.” 

“It’s my fault,” Scott said as he smiled and then frowned for a second, “That’s not what I meant.” 

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked watching as his emotions flipped from one end of the spectrum to the other. 

“Why would that be my fault. He’s a grown man he can take care of himself.” 

“Not quite,” Virgil sighed and then stood, grabbing Scotts arm and hulling him up onto his feet. 

“You going to finish the run with me?” 

“No, we’re going to bed,” Virgil grumbled as he led him back up the trail to the house. 

“Aw, Virg, I’m not tired.” 

“Yes, you are.” Virgil continued up the path and took Scott all the way back to his bedroom shoving him into the room and shutting the door. He stood outside for an hour to make sure Scott wouldn’t sneak out. Once he heard the snoring on the other side of the door he relaxed and made his way to his own room for some much needed sleep himself. 

Virgil wasn’t sure what time it was. He had set his alarm for seven hours later, and it felt as if he had just closed his eyes when the beeping had started. He slammed his hand on the unit silencing it and rolled over to go back to sleep, but then suddenly remembered why he had set it in the first place. He threw the covers off of him and rubbed at his eyes. The bag of fluid should be running out soon, and he needed to go and replace it before Alan decided to skip out. He made his way down to the infirmary and found the room still in night mode and Alan curled up under the blanket. Virgil checked the bag, which was empty, and disconnected it, throwing it away as he passed the trash bin. He made his way into the bathroom, a large handicapped accessible one done in all tile for easy cleaning and lifted up the toilet seat. Inside the bowl was another plastic bowl called a hat that had measurements along the side. The hat was completely empty and dry, proof that Alan had yet to relieve himself. confirmed in his belief, Virgil pulled out another liter bag of fluids from the cabinet and hooked it up to his brother. Then he left, making a note to set his alarm to go off in another seven hours. 

He had just left the infirmary when he ran into Kayo. The hall was dark, there weren’t any windows in the access corridor that led from the main house to the maze of rooms below the island, and she stood in the doorway that led to the main house, her silhouette outlined by the full moon outside. 

“Why did you do it?” She asked blocking his way. 

“Do what?” 

“Take Alan off duty.” 

“Didn’t John tell you why?” 

“Yes, but,” She hesitated. She knew full well the consequences of Alan’s condition, yet she was the only one that had seem him in action the past few weeks, “He was able to still do missions.” 

“Barely. He could have passed out at an time, and I really don’t want him to do that while hanging onto the rescue platform a thousand feet in the air, or trying to maneuver a pod next to a cliff face,” Virgil pointed out starting to get a bit worked up. 

“It was the rescues that were keeping him grounded.” 

“You call that grounded?!” Kayo didn’t back down to anyone, ever, yet she flinched a bit at his explosion. “He’s so dehydrated that I’m surprised he was even standing on his own!” 

“I know,” Kayo sighed as she grabbed her right arm with her left hand and looked down away from Virgil, “I’m afraid that if he has nothing to do.. it’ll get worse.” 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Virgil rubbed his face, he was tired and irritable, “We need to all work on getting him healthy again. If he can get those twenty pounds back, heck, I’ll be happy with fifteen of them… then he can be cleared for active duty again, but I just can’t do it until then.”

“Alright,” Kayo sighed. 

“Are you okay with helping out?” 

“Not like I have much of a choice, do I,” She asked her voice returning to her normal cadence, but then shook her head, “No, it’s expected of me to help out when needed, and I am needed now. I’m just….” 

“I know,” Virgil laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, “We all miss him.” 

“He just always knew how to make a girl smile, whether the joke was actually funny or not.” Virgil pulled her to him and encased her in a hug. Kayo had always been a strong and defensive person, never yielding to personal weakness. Even after Jeff’s disappearance she never cried in front of the others and just did what she had to do at the time. It was the same after Gordon went missing, but now she was crying and all Virgil could do was to hold her tight and mumble that things would end up alright in the end. 

Kayo pushed herself away after a few moments and apologized before disappearing down the corridor toward the hanger. Virgil watched her leave, and then turned to go back to his room once she was out of sight. He laid down and fell right asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Another seven hours later his alarm went off again. He wasn’t completely asleep this time, half awake knowing the alarm was to go off soon, but not quite wanting to open his eyes yet. At the sound of the high pitched beeping he flicked the alarm off and threw the blankets off him once again. He didn’t bother to change, but made his way down to the infirmary in his pajama bottoms to check on Alan. 

“How slow do you have this thing going? It should be empty by now,” Alan frowned reaching up and poking at the bag. There was still a small amount in the bottom, but would be empty soon. 

“150cc, I’m surprised you haven’t disappeared yet,” Virgil replied as he made his way to the bathroom. 

“I… I didn’t want you to yell at me,” Alan lowered his head and picked at one of his fingernails. 

“As long as you do what I ask, I promise I won’t,” Virgil sighed standing in the door of the bathroom. 

“Will you please stop arguing with Scott?” 

Virgil frowned at this, and sighed shaking his head, “Not until he straightens up, or gets himself killed. Whichever happens first.” 

“Don’t talk like that!” Alan yelled glaring at Virgil.

“Sorry,” Virgil raised his hands in surrender and disappeared into the bathroom, “Did you pee yet?” 

“Yes,” Alan stated flatly. Virgil lifted the lid of the toilet and looked in the hat. There was a little bit of liquid in it, maybe 100cc at most and it was a dark yellow, almost orange in color. Vigil sighed, at least he was peeing, if he hadn’t by now he was going to take him to the hospital. Then again, if his urine didn’t lighten up, he may still have to do that. He emptied the hat, watshed his hands and then made his way to the medicine cabinet and another liter bag of fluids. “You said I could go after that was empty,” Alan frowned as Virgil hooked up the new bag. 

“I said I would think about it. That was actually the second bag. Two liters in, and that was all that came out. You need another.” Virgil ignored Alan’s whining as he checked his blood pressure and heart rate. They were still low and fast, but the blood pressure had come up a little. Hopefully this third bag would do the trick. “‘l’ll send Grandma up with some breakfast.” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“I don’t care. You will eat it all, or I’ll come up and force it down your throat.” 

“You promised you wouldn’t yell.” 

“I don’t have to yell to be mean, now do I?” Virgil grinned a little and Alan pouted a little in return, but he could see the small smirk on the side of his mouth. 

 

Her boys were hurting. She knew that much was true. They were also behaving in ways that were not normal for them, and she should know, she raised them. She backed up a little, that thought wasn’t entirely true. She could still see her boys, but they were being overshadowed by men that she didn’t really know. Her boys had been broken by Gordon’s disappearance and it worried Grandma Tracy to no ends. She would find herself alone staring off into the distance asking her husband or her son what she needed to do to find the boys she once knew. That was where she was when Virgil found her, standing at the edge of the kitchen looking out over the pool and to the blue horizon in the distance. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Virgil coughed softly so as not to scare her. 

“Just thinking,” She sighed as she patted the hand on her shoulder. Her boys weren’t completely gone, they would show up without any notice and surprise her, but the strangers within where only a breath away. “What can I do for you?” 

“Alan needs something to eat,” Virgil looked down and scuffed his shoe on the floor, “He… he hasn’t been eating.” 

Grandma glared at him. She had mentioned it a few times, how she thought Alan looked thinner. Virgil and Scott had both played it off to the depression she knew they were all suffering from. “Some chicken broth and toast, then,” She announced as she turned to the kitchen to prepare the items. She wasn’t going to berate him about it. If she knew Virgil he would be kicking himself enough as it was. The fact that she hadn’t heard him play his piano in the past few weeks was more than enough proof of his own issues he was fighting. Virgil nodded and slipped away. She took a mug of broth, and some slightly blackened toast up to the infirmary and her youngest. Alan was laying in the bed, the covers pulled up over him, a large bag of saline to his side. She walked over to a side table and laid the tray of food on it and then rolled it over so it was in front of Alan. “Alright, eat up.” 

“What is it?” Alan leaned over to look in the cup and frowned a little. 

“Just some broth and toast.” 

“I’ll pass.” Alan leaned back in the bed and turned his head away from his grandmother. 

“You need to eat. Virgil won’t allow you to go back on missions if you don’t,” Grandma Tracy sighed, “You won’t be able to do much of anything if you don’t.” 

“Are things ever going to go back to normal,” Alan asked suddenly still not looking at her or touching his food.

“Well, that depends on what’s normal.” 

“I mean us all getting along. Scott and Virgil not yelling at each other every day.” 

“Is that what’s bugging you?” 

“Among other things,” Alan sighed, “I want Gordon back. Life’s just no fun without him.” 

“You know he would be very disappointed to hear you say that.” She frowned as she looked her little boy up and down. She would wish so many people back if that was all it took, but life was not that easy, or convenient. “When someone is no longer with us, we can never go back to what was normal. Normal has to change and adapt to the new reality that’s around us. Just like when your father disappeared. Scott had to take charge, even I had to step up and help out more than I did before. Never thought that I would figure out how to use that hologram to manage the comms when Thunderbird 5 was offline.” She smiled a bit, but Alan didn’t even seem to be listening. “Listen, kid, you still want to be part of this organization, right?” 

“Yeah, I think so at least,” Alan frowned finally looking over at his Grandma.

“Then you need to start acting like a Tracy. Not only Gordon, but your father would be disappointed in the way you have been treating yourself. We are an aquanaut down, someone needs to take his place.” 

“I’m not as good at swimming as Gordon was,” Alan argued, “And I don’t know near as much about the ocean.” 

“That’s why the others are here. John can figure out what you don’t know and tell you what to do. As time passes it will get easier. You’ll be the first one trained to go from the bottom of the ocean to the sun in one day.” 

“That does sound kind of neat,” Alan smiled a little, “Though I don’t think I could do it in one day, maybe two though.” 

“Two then. But first, we need to get some meat on those bones. Eat up.” Alan nodded and slowly picked up the warm ceramic cup looking down at its contents. They seemed safe enough, how hard was it to screw up broth. He took a sip and then another. He even nibbled on the toast and dunked it into the broth to soften it up a little. It took him some time but he ate every last drop. When Grandma Tracy returned with his lunch he didn’t argue but ate it all as well. He knew his grandma was right. He wasn’t acting like his father and brother would have approved of. He needed to stop feeling sorry and move on. Gordon, he thought, would be happy that he was studying the ocean, that he would be learning about the thing he was passionate about. None of the others understood where his passion for the subject came from, they were a family that looked to the stars. But now, Alan would find out just how wonderful the ocean was as he took up the mantle of aquanaut and pilot of the new Thunderbird 4.  

 

 


	4. Out of Nowhere

John watched two dots, one blue and one green, as they moved smoothly across the globe before him. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 were on their way home. It had been a fairly straight forward rescue, thought not a very easy one. There had been unexpected heavy rainfall in a remote area of China which had triggered a mudslide right onto a small village in the mountains. The mudslide had already happened, so the task was just to find as many survivors as necessary. It had only been a week since their realization about Alan, so it had been just Virgil and Scott that had went to help. Kayo would have been a welcome hand, but she was out tracking down a lead that may have explained Gordon's disappearance. She had, in fact, been gone for the better part of the last two weeks following various leads for just that reason, though she did good on her promise and checked in at least once a day while she was gone. He decided to go ahead and call down to the island and warn Alan of his brothers' return.

The comm signal connected and the sunken living room appeared before him. Alan was sitting on one of the couches with his knees to his chest, still wearing long sleeves and pants, but not as bundled up as he sometimes was. Virgil had released him from the infirmary after having put four liters of fluids in him and only after he had peed at least 500cc of bright yellow urine. Virgil would have preferred for it have been a bit paler, but it was still a huge improvement so he had relented. That did not mean that Alan was off the hook however, Virgil had given him a large water bottle and told him to drink. He had this bottle by his side, taking sips from it every so often, and was so engrossed in something on the tablet in his hand that he didn't notice John pop up above him.

"Hey, Alan," John announced smiling a little as Alan jumped in surprise, "Just a heads up, they're about 40 clicks away,"

"Thanks," Alan smiled a little but then sighed. Virgil had told John that Alan was trying not to hide in his room as much, and even made an appearance at each meal, eating what he was given. John was proud of him, he could see that he was still depressed, still missed his brother, but he was trying his best to move on and not cause Virgil any more stress. Scott was causing enough as it was. He was still acting out against… well, they weren't sure who he was acting out against, but him and Virgil were still butting heads during and after each mission. "Was it another disaster?"

"Not too bad this time. Difficult work, but most of the danger was over by the time they arrived," John shrugged turning the communications between the two birds up a little to see if they were still arguing, which they were, "Virgil's still mumbling about some of the stuff Scott said, but no major mishaps."

"That's good, I suppose," He watched as Alan stretched a bit and the tablet he had been looking at slipped off his lap and to the floor.

"What were you reading?"

"Just some stuff on diving and survival underwater," Alan replied, "Once Brains gets another sub up and going someone's going to have to pilot it."

"It could be Scott or Virgil," John suggested.

"They'll be busy topside. It's unusual that we'd need to use Thunderbird 3 and 4 at the same time."

"True," John nodded. John, Virgil, and Scott had had that conversation long ago. Scott had even tried to talk to Alan about it just after Gordon's disappearance, but Alan hadn't heard him and John wondered just what had made him think about it now.

"Plus it just makes sense that I replace him," Alan looked down and frowned a shadow crossing his face.

John nodded and decided to give Alan the credit for it, "It's a good idea." There was a sudden beeping and John had to turn up the comms again to see what they wanted.

"Thunderbird 1 requisition permission to land," Scott announced, "Though if you want I can just land her on the pool deck, save some time."

"No, you will wait until the pool retracts," John ordered, "Otherwise you are clear for landing." John turned back to the image of the lounge and could see Alan looking off to where Thunderbird 1 was making its approach. "Don't forget your water."

Alan looked down to where the bottle had been nocked onto the floor and reached down to pick it up, "I'm almost done for the day." Alan held the large bottle up and squinted at the lines Virgil had drawn on it. He was required to drink so much per hour to keep himself hydrated and was doing a pretty good job keeping up. "If Virgil want's to check up on me, tell him to calm down first and that I'll be in my room."

"F.A.B.," John smiled and watched as Alan made his way out of the scene. He kept the comm open as he gave Thunderbird 2 permission to land and waited for the two to gather in the lounge themselves.

"We were lucky some of the younger members of the village were willing to give us a hand," Virgil nodded when John had asked how it had been.

"I had it all under control. There was no need to get them involved," Scott rolled his eyes, "If you are so desperate to have more help, bring Alan back on duty. He's better isn't he," Scott asked waving towards Alan's room.

"He's barely gained five pounds. It's going to be awhile before he's ready for action," Virgil frowned.

"Oh well, we can run this gig with just the two of us. We're a good team," Scott smiled as he leaned back in the couch.

"Um, I'm still here," John frowned glancing over at Virgil and giving him a knowing look.

"You know what I mean," Scott waved him off.

"We may need to get Kayo and Brains to come more often," Virgil looked up at John.

John nodded and focused his attention on Virgil. "Brains isn't good at the physical stuff, and Kayo's been off hunting down leads as of late," John brought up Kayo's last known coordinates, deep in Africa somewhere. "I could come down if you need, but it still takes some time to descend."

"Why don't you just put your pod into a free fall and then hit the thrusters when you get close to the island, that'll get you here faster," Scott suggested.

"That," John gulped as the image flashed through his mind, "I wouldn't be able to survive that."

"Aw, you guys are no fun. Let me try it and I'll prove it can be done."

"No," Both John and Virgil shook their heads. John brought up some code that Brains had just sent him and was going through it as he listened to Virgil gripe at Scott some more.

"John."

"Yeah," John nodded as he looked back at the hologram.

"You know, you could come down and we could control Five from here for a while."

"I've got stuff I need to do up here," John argued, but knew that no winning in this matter. There was just no reason why he couldn't do all of this planet side.

"Right," Virgil sighed and John frowned. It wasn't right of him to run like this, stay safely away from the danger and issues his brothers faced.

"How about a compromise? One day on land, for every three in space?"

"Two days, to three."

"Done," John forced a smile.

"I get to come too right?" EOS' chirpy voice asked.

"Sure," John smiled.

"Did you have a chance to talk to Brains about what we discussed earlier?"

"I did," John replied looking back over at Scott who was busy picking at a fingernail, "He's working on…

"John," EOS was hovering around his head the lights around her camera flashing a rainbow of colors.

"Not now EOS," John waved her away.

"Is everything okay up there," Virgil asked looking up at John.

"John, I believe this is quite important," EOS began again being quite insistent that he ignore his brothers.

"EOS is…," But John wasn't able to finish his sentence when the hologram of the lounge disappeared.

"EOS!" John snapped at her, "You do not cut off my communications like that."

"But you wouldn't listen to me."

"What? What is so important…"

EOS didn't let John finish his sentence as she enlarged a portion of the globe next to him and the beacon that was going off. It was a faint signal, but one none the less and a signal he had all but given up on receiving. He turned and opened up a comm channel to the coordinates.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 4, can you hear me?" There was nothing but silence, but he tried again, "Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 4. Gordon are you there?!" Still there was nothing on the other end but static. Quickly he closed the comm and reopen the one to the lounge. "Scott! Virgil!"

"What's wrong," Scott asked turning to face the wide eyed astronaut.

"Thunderbird 4's tracking beacon just activated, I have it's coordinates!"

"WHAT?!" Both Virgil and Scott gapped at John.

"Where is it John? And can you hail it," Scott asked, a bit of his old self showing through.

"I've tried, but no response."

"Scott, I'll meet you in Thunderbird 2, we're going out to retrieve it," Virgil announced and Scott nodded.

"I'll let the other's know what is going on," John announced.

"I wouldn't tell Alan yet, until we know more," Virgil suggested looking up at his brother and John nodded in agreement.

John watched the globe before him as he floated in the command center. He had tried to make contact with Thunderbird 4 several more times, but there had still been no reply to his hails. He watched the green dot as Thunderbird 2 reached the coordinates, and turned up the comm to listen in to what was going on in the cockpit.

"Is that it," he could hear Scott's voice, "That yellow thing?"

"Did you expect it to have changed colors?" Virgil asked, "Releasing module."

"What's your plan," John asked as he kept his eye on the small yellow dot, willing it not to disappear on him again.

"Scott's going to go down and take the wench to Four to bring her in."

"Time me, I bet I can do it in less then five minutes," John sighed as the new Scott showed up again.

"I'm not timing you," Virgil frowned.

"Aw, come on!"

"GO!"

"Alright fine," Scott pouted.

"I'm keeping all comm lines open, I want to know everything that you see, Scott," John ordered.

"F.A.B.," Scott grumbled.

A few minutes later Scott's voice started to narrate from the other end of the line, "I'm just about to repel down to the module. I just need to attach one end there." There was a the bang as the hook was shot from his gun, "And then attach the there end there." John couldn't help but roll his eyes, this guy was either flippant or obnoxious.

"I don't need a play by play until you get into the sub," John announced after Scott relayed how his trip down to the module had gone.

"Hey, you said…"

"I know what I said, and now I'm amending it."

"Wahtevs." John frowned and looked up at EOS.

"Scott Tracy has been acting very strange as of late," EOS commented as Scott started to sing a pirate shanty over the comm.

"You just now noticing this?"

"I noticed it seventeen days ago," She confirmed, "He had been calling me to check on your health everyday. Except he hasn't called for the past seventeen days."

"He used to what?" John asked, a little shocked and annoyed.

"He was worried about you."

"Yes, I get that," John shook his head and frowned. They could hear the splash as Scott dove into the ocean, "Everyday though?"

"Yes, though he did miss a day here and there. Usually when there were missions taking his time."

"Why though? He could have asked me."

"I asked him as well, and he said you always say you are fine."

"Well, I am always fine."

"You were not fine a year ago."

"Well, that was different," John argued and shook his head as he could now hear the sound of the wench pulling in the wayward bird, "Scott talk to me."

"You just said not to talk to you!"

"How does Thunderbird 4 look?"

"Yellow."

"Is it damaged?" Scott was acting more like a Gordon or Alan when they were being particularly bratty.

"Just some scratches on the side, nothing major."

"Alright, just go inside and tell me what you find."

"Righty Roo!" Scott replied and John could hear the hiss as the airlocks disengaged and slid open, "Well, well, I'll be…"

Alan had never liked it when Scott and Virgil fought, not that they did it much, but it reminded him of when the two were teens. They always bickered about who would be able to take the car or the plane to wherever they wanted to go, and of course they couldn't share the ride. Alan always hid in his room when this happened. He never liked arguments, they just made him sad. However, he always had Gordon. Gordon would sneak into his room and sit by him. He wouldn't say anything, just sit there and be with him. When either Scott or Virgil, whoever had been forced to abandon their plans, slammed the door behind them Gordon would lean over to Alan and whisper, 'So I had this idea.' The beginning of yet another practical joke. The joke was usually on whoever had lost the debate with their father and their father often turned a blind eye. 'Divine punishment,' he had said once.

Scott and Virgil had started arguing soon after Gordon's disappearance, which was probably what had made Alan retreat to his room in the first place. The arguments weren't too bad at first, just disagreements about how to search and where. They got more heated when they turned to who would search and when, each claiming that the other needed more rest. Then they got down right nasty after Scott started to change. Alan hoped it wasn't a permanent change, that he was sick and Virgil just hadn't thought to pinch the back of his hand to make sure he'd been drinking water.

When they were off on missions he would wander the house, visiting Brains or Kayo wherever they happened to be. Sometimes he would sit in the lounge and talk to John once the rescue was over. When they were home, he would go to his room, curl up in his comforter and read. He wasn't about to let Gordon down, he would become as good a diver as he had.

He was deep in an article about barotrauma, and the warning signs when diving, when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it at first. It was probably Virgil coming to check on him. He continued to read but a moment later there was another knock. Frowning he crawled over to the bedside table and hit the intercom.

"Who's there?"

"It's Kayo." Alan frowned but stood and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it a crack to look out at her. She frowned and looked him up and down maintaining the sad look on her face.

"If you're going to keep looking at me like that, I'd rather you not come in."

"Sorry, I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Just some stuff," She shrugged and then noticed the tablet in his hands, "What are you reading?"

"Just some stuff about diving procedures and risks."

"John did mention that you were going to try and take over for Gordon," Kayo couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"What, you don't think I could?" Alan asked getting a little defensive.

"No, I think you would do admirably," She replied, "I just don't think you need to do it."

"Why's that?" Alan asked frowning at her.

"Oh, Thunderbird 4's tracking beacon activated earlier," She stated as if she were just talking about the weather. She watched Alan's form as it tensed, his blue eyes growing large. "Virgil and Scott went to retrieve it." Alan tried to slam the door in her face, not wanting to hear the gory details of what they had found. Kayo however had already stuck her foot in the door to prevent just that and easily pushed it open making Alan stumble back a bit. "They found Gordon inside." She continued as Alan backed away fear in his eyes and his hands on his ears. She reached over and pulled a hand away leaning over to whisper into his ear, "He's alive." She waited, and watched as a blue eye cracked open.

"What?" His voice cracked on the word, his eyebrows knitted together in disbelief.

"He's unconscious at the moment, but he is alive," Kayo couldn't help but smile.

"How?" Tears were leaking from his eyes, and Kayo leaned in to pull him into a hug.

"We don't know. Virgil said he looked just fine. No obvious injuries at least. He's lost some weight and they're just finishing up an MRI, just to make sure there aren't any hidden issues," Kayo smiled down at the blond head below her chin, "So, hopefully we just have to wait for him to wake up."

"Can I see him," Alan asked pulling away from Kayo.

"Virgil did put forth a condition to that," Kayo tried to frown, she knew that Alan would pass her little test, she could see the mostly empty water bottle sitting on the floor in his corner.

"What?"

"Hold out your hand." Alan did so, palm up, but Kayo took it and flipped it so the back of his hand was up. She pinched a bit of the loose skin there between her finger and thumb and then let it go. It dropped down neatly.

"That was it. He wanted to make sure you've been drinking your water."

"I have," Alan sighed.

"Well, just make sure you keep doing it. I'm sure Virgil will check as well." Alan nodded. It had become customary for Virgil to grab Alan's hand and conduct the same test to make sure he was following orders. Kayo took the tablet from his hand and tossed it onto the bed, then took his arm and led him from the room.

Virgil was leaning over the far bed, checking the vitals of the body laying within.

He took his pulse, checked the dilation of his eyes, took his blood pressure, blood sugar, respiration rate, body temperature, and oxygen saturation. He did all these things even though he had him hooked to a monitor that kept track of those vitals and more. The monitor had a variety of colors for each vital it kept track of, and Virgil looked up nodding, satisfied that his numbers seemed to be mirrored on the monitor as well.

Alan hesitated at first, but when Virgil moved a bit and Gordon's head became visible, he ran to the bedside almost pushing Virgil out of the way, had he had the strength to do so.

"Gordon, Gordon, do you hear me?" He called in a cracked voice that was fighting down the urge to cry. Virgil frowned down at his little brother. He had been slowly gaining weight, but still looked frail. Sighing he pushed a chair under him making him sit down. Alan jumped a little at this and looked up at Virgil.

"Don't think that just because he's back you're excused from meals," Virgil stated flatly. Alan narrowed his eyes as if he wanted to say something to argue with him, but then looked back at Gordon and nodded. Virgil smiled a little, there had been the old Alan in those eyes for a moment.

"How is he doing," Kayo asked as Virgil walked up beside her.

"Gordon or Alan?"

"Either one."

"Gordon seems mostly healthy, minus about fifteen pounds and the associated issues with that, but that's expected when you're missing for a month. Actually I would have thought he'd lose more if he had been starving…but that alone shouldn't have caused his unconsciousness. Brains is still going over the MRI scans, but a cursory glance didn't show any issues," Virgil shrugged in helplessness, "Alan is looking better, last weighed he'd gained four pounds, but has a long way to go. With them next to each other like that it looks as if they had both been lost at sea."

"Alan may not have been at sea, but he was most assuredly lost," Kayo nodded, "Even if… Even if Gordon never wakes up, I think Alan will keep getting better."

"I'm sure you're right, though I'm putting my money on the alternative. He'll not only wake up, but scold Alan for behaving the way he has."

"Virgil," Scotts voice echoed over the intercoms.

"What is it, Scott?"

"Brains needs you down in the hanger to help him look over four. He apparently doesn't trust my expertise."

"F.A.B.," Virgil frowned, "Don't let Alan stay. Make him go down to the kitchen for lunch."

"Will do. Do you know what Grandma is fixing?"

"Just sandwiches I think."

"Yummy," Kayo mocked as she smiled and walked over to join Alan's conversation with his unconscious brother.

Scott had avoided the infirmary for the next week. It wasn't that he didn't care about his brother, he just felt he had better things to do. Virgil had told him about his condition but other things in his mind seemed to push that information away. It just wasn't important for some reason. He had to get out there and do more saving, and show his stupid brother just how good of a pilot and rescuer he was. Had Scott been thinking and acting like he normally did, he would have been hesitant to enter the infirmary because of a memory. The last time he was there, all four of his brothers occupied the other beds. Even as Gordon, Alan, and John slowly got better him and Virgil had to stay because they had caught pneumonia, of all things. The thought of that time, and the memory that should have floated to his mind would have left a sour taste in his mouth. However, Scott was not thinking straight, he was not acting like he should. None of this mattered to him at the moment.

His mind at the moment was on a rescue. One that he wanted to try, but John would not let him. He had sat on the couch that took the chosen pilot to Thunderbird 3, but John canceled out the command Scott had given. He just would not let Scott into that rocket for whatever reason. With Alan so out of it, they had been lucky that they had not needed Thunderbird 3 before now. However, the proper thing would be for Alan to pilot the rocket into space and take care of the unmanned satellite that was slowly losing its orbit. It would take it a good day or two before the orbit was so degraded that the only choice would be re-entry, so there was no rush. Normally, re-entry is what would happen. It was an old satellite that had been used by an old television station that had gone bankrupt years ago. Satellites like these would just be left to burn up in re-entry, the bits and pieces that survived would crash unnoticed in the ocean or desert. Unfortunately the trajectory of this satellite was no where near the ocean or a desert, but would shower it's pieces over central London. They obviously didn't want that to happen, and International Rescue were the only ones that could launch with enough time to either retrieve the satellite and send it off into deep space, alter it's decent, or just retrieve it and bring it down safely onboard Thunderbird 3. Either way, Scott knew John would not let him do it for some silly reason. Virgil couldn't go himself, idiot got space sickness, so it had to be Alan. Virgil had said he was getting better, so surely he wouldn't mind him overriding his authority just this once.

Scott opened the door and stepped into the sterile room. The smell of the place over took him at once and he felt himself freeze just inside the door, though he couldn't understand why. He shook his head and then forced himself to ignore the shadow of memories that occupied the beds and moved to the solid figures near the back of the room.

"Alan," He called as he walked up to his brother smiling. He could tell that Alan was looking better, it was the perfect time to reinstate him. Alan looked up at his brother a frown on his face.

"What," Alan snapped. Scott blinked at the look Alan was giving him. There had only been a few times in their history in which Alan had given Scott that particular glare, and they had mainly happened when Alan had skipped out on school to go racing, causing Scott to go and drag him off the track and forbid him from going there again… something Alan never listened to.

"We need you in Thunderbird 3. It's an easy mission, just retrieval of a satellite," Scott commanded keeping his eyes locked with his youngest brother, a smile on his face.

"No," Alan stated simply and turned his eyes back to his brother.

"This isn't a request. You're the only one that can control 3's grapplers well enough to do this mission," Scott felt this was a lie, but knew he needed to boost Alan's ego to get him to go.

"I'm not leaving his side," Alan replied as he squeezed Gordon's hand tighter.

"He's not going anywhere," Scott sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Kayo will go with you. You like her right?"

"No."

"No, you don't like her… or no you won't go." Alan just stared at him again, "Alan. You are still a part of International Rescue, and you have a duty to fulfill," Scott was starting to lose his patience as he tightened his hands into fists at his side.

"I'm not leaving him."

"You are going up, even if I have to force you!" Scott grabbed Alan's arm. A part of him that he had somehow lost or had been locked away in the back of his mind, was reeling at how thin and fragile that arm felt. However the conscious part of him was furious with how Alan was acting. Alan tried to pull his arm away but still had not returned to his full strength and couldn't prevent Scott from pulling him to his feet, though he refused to let go of Gordon's hand.

"Go." The voice was quiet, almost unheard by the two angry brothers, "They need you." Alan jumped when he felt the hand he held squeeze back and then pull away from him.

"Gordon!" Alan exclaimed as he pulled his arm from Scott's hand and sat back down next to his brother.

"Alan, you have a mission. Go. I'll be right here waiting on you," Gordon still looked sleepy, but was smiling and had the normal twinkle was in his eyes. Alan smiled and nodded. He stood up and faced Scott.

"I'm not doing this because you told me to," He stated flatly, and then turned and left the room. Scott stood for a moment smiling, eh, not like he planned but nobody has to know that.

"Scott," Gordon called. Slowly Scott looked down at the young man in the bed.

"Decided not to die, huh?" Scott's plastic smile was back on him again.

"What?" Gordon asked worry on his face, "What happened? I'm tired, but otherwise feel okay… but I'm here." Had Scott been his normal self he would have understood the voice in which Gordon used to describe his location. It held all the disdain that the brothers felt for the room they were in.

"I know, we really need to do something about the decor in here. It's so plain and unattractive. Oh, how about we paint it yellow, or orange!" Scott smiled and then leaned over and hit the comms button, punching in the code for the hanger, "Hey, Virg. Gordon and I were just talking and we think this place needs to be painted. "

"Where are you," Virgil's voice came back in confusion.

"In the infirmary, why?"

"Then who is launching in Thunderbird 3?"

"Alan."

"What," Virgil roared, "Do not move!"

"You're in trouble," Gordon announced in a weak singsong voice, and then paused in the middle confusion marring his face. "Wait, Alan isn't supposed to be in Thunderbird 3?"

"Eh, I don't get it either. He's perfectly healthy," Scott still had that stupid smile on his face and Gordon was starting wonder about his eldest brother when Virgil exploded into the room.

"Scott! I told you Alan was not cleared for duty!"

"And he is the only one that could have done the mission," Scott explained almost too pleasantly as he faced his younger brother, "John agreed with me if you would like a second opinion.

"If he agreed with you, then why is the elevator docking with the island? Scott, Alan is in a weakened state, there's no telling how his body is going to react to the g-force or the weightlessness," Virgil continued on, not paying attention to anything Scott was trying to say.

"What's wrong with Alan," Gordon had forced himself into a sitting position and pulled on Scott's arm, his face worried, "If I had known something was wrong I wouldn't have told him to go!"

"He's with Kayo, if anything happens she can take care of him," Scott shook Gordon off of him and took a step toward Virgil, coming eye to eye with his little brother.

"No she's not! She's with Brains in his lab! What if something happens while he's out on an EVA, or during re-entry!"

"What is wrong with Alan!" His voice cracked and was very raw sounding, but it was loud enough to stop the argument.

"Gordon!" Virgil exclaimed having finally realized that he was awake.

"Nothing, he is perfectly fine," Scott hissed in Virgil's face as he side stepped him and walked from the room.

"Sorry about that," Virgil grumbled as Scott disappeared behind the door. He then took a deep breath and turned to Gordon's worried face, "it's been a bit stressful around here. How are you feeling?"

"What is going on," Gordon asked again his eyebrows so close together they almost seemed to be one.

"One thing at a time," Virgil stepped up to the bed and and hit the comm button punching in the code for John's personal comm signal.

"This is John," he answered a little confused.

"You need to get back up to Five, Scott sent Alan up. Have him dock with Five and send him down in the elevator. You can take over the mission and bring three back down," Virgil instructed.

"Damn," John swore making Gordon widen his eyes, "F.A.B." Virgil then grabbed a penlight from the table next to the bed. He flashed it in Gordon's eyes and watched his eyes dilate nicely. He then held his finger up and moved it from side to side and up and down asking Gordon to follow it. Reluctantly, Gordon followed his instructions knowing he wouldn't get any answers until Virgil was satisfied.

"I'm fine Virgil," Gordon groaned a few minutes later, his patients having disappeared, "Will you just tell me what is going on?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Virgil sat down and stared at Gordon, looking for any kind of reaction he may give.

"The last thing… I was asleep on Four when something woke me. Four was shaking badly and I tried to stand to reach the comms to get John, but I must have fell."

"Well, that'll explain the healed cut on your head," Virgil nodded.

"Wait, healed? How long was I out?"

"You," Virgil paused not sure if there was any better way of putting it, "disappeared over a month ago."

"Disappeared?" Gordon seemed to have lost all his energy and slumped back down on the bed. Virgil reached over and lifted the head of the bed a bit.

"I'm assuming the next morning, John tried to contact you. There was a mission we needed your help on, but he couldn't get a signal and the tracking beacon in Four wasn't active." Virgil leaned over laying his face in his hands, "We searched for over a week looking for you or your bird. We couldn't find anything. We had assumed… you were dead."

"Then why am I here now," Gordon asked trying very much to ignore the last part.

"Last week, your beacon showed up out of nowhere. We found you right away, right where you should have been all along."

"And what about Alan? You said he was in a weakened state."

"He took the news of your disappearance badly. Depression, loss of appetite. He lost over twenty pounds, and he was skinny enough as it was. We realized just how bad the problem had gotten about two weeks ago. Got him filled up on fluids and eating again. He's gained a few pounds back, but he's not ready for missions yet, especially space missions."

"Then why did Scott make him go," Gordon frowned at the thought of his eldest brother, something about him was way off.

"Scott… I want to say that it was his way of dealing with your disappearance, but there's something else going on. I just don't know what."

"Not that I'm saying your lives revolve around me or anything," Gordon grinned as he leaned forward and absently started rubbing his legs like they hurt, "But maybe things will go back to normal now that I'm back."

"Are you okay?" Virgil watched Gordon's hands.

"I feel fine. Still a little sleepy, but it just feels like a long day kind of sleepy. A good nights rest and I'll be fine."

"No, I mean your legs."

"Huh? No, nothing wrong there," Gordon looked down at them and felt for a moment as if they almost weren't his.

"Right, I want you to take it easy. You and Alan when he gets back. Work out a bit and maybe in a couple of weeks you can come back on missions with us."

"Okay," Gordon continued to watch as he opened and closed his hands, and rotated his wrists.

"Meanwhile, get some sleep," Virgil laid a hand on Gordon's shoulder and pushed him back into the bed, "I'll come back and check on you in the morning." Gordon couldn't help but yawn and nodded, quickly falling back into slumber.

When Gordon woke up again, he found that he was no longer alone in the room. There wasn't someone sitting by his bed, but someone laying in the bed next to his. He blinked a little, unsure as to who it was in the dim light. He sat up and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes and reached over to the control panel to bring up the lights in the room.

"Alan!" Gordon tried to jump out of the bed, but the sharp pain in his arm reminded him that he had a needle stuck in it. He pulled it out and stumbled the few steps over to Alan's bed. The young man had a bandage wrapped around his head, and a nasal cannula tapped to his face.

"Gordon, what are you doing," Virgil had been sitting at the desk asleep and woke when the lights had been turned on.

"What happened? Why is he here?" Gordon begged looking between his two brothers.

"I told you, he wasn't physically ready for a flight to space."

"I know, but what happened?" Virgil opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the hiss of the infirmary door as it opened.

"I got Scott knocked out for the moment," John announced as he walked through, "Man was he on a warpath. He was trying to blame me for sending Alan up there."

"What is going on?" Gordon gapped as his older siblings.

"As I was about to say, I don't know. I haven't had a chance to talk to John yet."

"Well, I gave Brains the rundown, but I can give you two the more detailed version," John frowned.

"Wait," Virgil held up his hand and looked over at Gordon, "I did not give you permission to get up, let alone pull out your IV." Gordon looked slightly abashed at this and then looked down to the small trickle of blood running down his arm. Virgil shook his head and waved him back over to his own bed, "Alan will be fine, nothing serious. Now let me get a new needle and the IV back in. Then we can listen to John's little story."

Gordon did as he was told, but kept his eyes on his younger brother. He had somehow been gone for a solid month, a month he did not remember, a month that seemed to have destroyed his family. Why would Scott do this to Alan, why would Alan do this to himself? Gordon didn't know any of the answers, and he hoped he would get some sort of understanding soon.


	5. An Explosive Mission

Virgil pulled out the heavy duty tape, not the duct tape—though, that had crossed his mind—and taped the needle and tube securely to Gordon’s arm. He switched out the bag of fluids—even though it was only half empty—since there was a slight chance it could have been contaminated. He didn’t want to give those germs any reason to attack Gordon’s weakened body. 

“John, did you just say you knocked Scott out.” Gordon frowned at John. “You didn’t actually knock him out did you?” Gordon mimicked a punch in the air.

“Gordon, hold still.” Virgil grabbed his hand and double checked the tape.

“I was tempted to.” John pulled up a chair and sat down at the head of the bed between Gordon and Alan. “But, no, I didn’t actually punch him. I did yell at him, quite a lot actually. Then I just stuck him with a sedative Virgil had slipped me. He should sleep for a while.” 

Virgil pulled up his own chair at the foot of the bed once he was finished getting Gordon back in order. “I wish I could have stuck that needle in that little—“ 

“Virgil.” John gave Virgil a warning glare. 

“Has he really been that bad?” Gordon looked between the two, wide eyed. 

“Yes.” The two brothers looked at each other as they spoke and then laughed a little. 

“Speaking of Scott.” John leaned back in his chair. “Brains finished building the scanners and is in the process of hiding them in Thunderbird 1.” 

“Good, I’ll be glad to see if anything comes back.” 

“Scanners?” Gordon looked between the two. 

“We don’t know why Scott’s not…” John paused looking for the right word—something quite unusual for the communications expert.

“Normal?” Gordon’s eyebrows were squished together in concern. 

“Well, his usual normal, yes.” John nodded, “Virgil, Brains, and I have been talking about it and we want to do more tests on him, but he won’t let us touch him anymore. So, Brains built some biometric scanners to put into his bird so we can see if there’s anything there.” 

“What are you expecting to find?” 

“We don’t know.” Virgil sighed, “I’ll be happy if there is a huge tumor in his head.”

“Surly you don’t mean that, Virgil.” John frowned at his older brother. 

“At least it would explain things.” 

“Well, I guess, at least this time, this is just as much my fault. I’m sorry.” Gordon took his brothers off guard as he stared down at his hands. 

“What?” John looked at Gordon confused as he reached out and squeezed Gordon’s hand.

“I told Alan to go. Scott was yelling at him, and Alan was arguing, and I just told him to go, that he had a mission to do.” 

“That’s not your fault.” Virgil’s back was stiff, his hands clamping down on his own knees. “You didn’t know what was going on. The fault for this lies solely on Scott’s shoulders.” 

“I agree. Scott was the one that ordered him to go up.” John sighed as he started to tell them both what had happened. 

 

John had just jumped out of the space elevator when Virgil had called him on his personal coms. Swearing, quite loudly, he turned right around and climbed back in. 

“John?” EOS was looking down at him as he buckled himself into his seat. “Was the mission called off?” 

“No.” John frowned as he tapped a couple of buttons on his wrist controller. “Scott sent Alan up in Three.” 

“I thought Alan was still off the duty roster.” EOS initiated the thrusters to return him to the space station. 

“He is. Scott believed he was healthy enough.” 

“Is he?” 

“No.” John snapped at the word. Any normal person would have backed off, not wanting to deal with him in this kind of mood. EOS however, was not attuned to those slight vocal patterns and meanings yet. 

“I mean no disrespect, I know your brothers are important to you, but Scott Tracy has become dangerous.” 

“I would have to agree with you on that.”

“Can you not reload a previous version of him?” 

“EOS.” John sighed. “I told you about humans, we have some very major limitation when compared to computers.”

“Yes, I know. I was looking around on the internet and saw where people were able to change their habits by inserting code into their brain.” 

“What?” This had caught John a little off balance, what in the world had she been reading?

“They called it a suggestion.” 

“Oh.” John couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Hypnotism. Some people swear by it, but it hasn’t really had much in the way of scientific backing.” 

“I found a very interesting article I think you would enjoy, when you have some free time.” 

“Right, I’ll keep that in mind. Where is Thunderbird 3?” 

“Thunderbird 3 has just exited the atmosphere, but does not seem to be going anywhere.” John frowned and reached up to hit the inlaid symbol on his sash.

“Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3, Alan come in.” There was a bit of silence before John tried again. “Alan if you can hear me, please respond.” The space elevator jerked a little as it docked with the space station. John pushed himself up from his seat and through the airlock into the station proper. “EOS, force the comms on, I want to hear what is going on in that ship.” 

“F.A.B.” A moment later a sound echoed throughout the station, a sound that John knew immediately. Alan was throwing up. Throwing up is unpleasant in the first place, doing it in zero-g was worse. 

“EOS, get us as close as you can to Thunderbird 3.” 

“There is a slight problem with that John.” The stations thrusters initiated knocking John a little off balance as he made his way around the gravity ring. “I can maneuver five to above Thunderbird 3, but we are too high in orbit, and I do not recommend that you try to go down to her.” 

“No problem.” John smiled as he made his way into one of the command centers of the station, “I’ll use the claw to bring him closer.” 

“I can do that for you, John.” EOS was always eager to help him any way she could.

“No, I want to do it. I’ll have to be careful because we’ll need to fly her down again.” John brought up the image. Thunderbird 3 wasn’t too far down, just high enough to escape gravity, but not high enough to be safe. John adjusted the angle of the claw and slowly released her, she sped down toward the red craft and clamped down on the hull. Locked on, he reeled her in slowly, the station being pulled down lightly by the effort. It took all of five minutes to bring Thunderbird 3 within reach, but the sounds over the comms hadn’t changed. 

John quickly made his way to the airlock, and secured his helmet. Pulling himself out of the hatch he made his way to the grappling claw and Thunderbird 3. He had to enter through the cargo bay, and once the large area had been pressurized he made his way into the cockpit. Alan was floating in the middle of the area, beads of vomit floating around him. 

“John?” Alan’s voice croaked as John pulled the small body next to him. 

“Yes, Alan?” John was polite, trying to mask the anger he felt towards Scott at that moment. 

“I threw up.” 

“I can see.” 

“And it went back in my mouth.” 

“That does tend to happen.” 

“And I threw it up again.” 

“Best thing for it.” 

“Then I swallowed it again.” 

“Now, don’t get carried away, once is enough.” 

“I haven’t thrown it up yet.” 

“I’m sure you’ll remedy that soon.” John couldn’t help but smile at him, he looked so sad and pathetic. “Why did you come up here?” 

“Gordon told me to.” 

“But Virgil said you couldn’t.” 

“But Scott was yelling, and Gordon had just woken up, and he told me to go, that I had a mission… so I came.” Alan sighed a little allowing John to pull him upright. 

“Well, let’s get you on to Thunderbird 5. Think you could do a small EVA with me?” 

“Can I close my eyes?” 

“Absolutely.” John nodded reaching over to where he kept his helmet and firmly latching it on. Once he was sure his suit was ready he opened the hatch and pulled Alan out, holding onto him tightly. He pushed away from Thunderbird 3 and used the thrusters on his back to guide them back to the airlock on the side of Thunderbird 5. EOS was watching with the grappling arm at the ready should she need to make a quick save of either of them. John made it back safely, tucking Alan into the airlock before joining him. Once inside the station, he took Alan’s helmet off and took him to his own room, keeping the gravity off so it would be easier to move him. By the time he got him to his bed Alan had dozed off. Slowly he positioned him over the firm surface and had EOS slowly start the gravity ring so Alan was gently laid down. Once normal gravity was established Alan rolled over and curled up on his side. 

“John?” EOS was once again following John as he left Alan safely in the room. “How are you going to get him back down?” 

“The space elevator would be safest. Still a bumpy journey but at least he doesn’t have to do anything.” John sighed. “Right so this satellite. Is it still possible to nudge it into a different trajectory?” 

“I think so, though the window for that opportunity is shrinking.” 

John made his way to a computer console and brought up the information on the satellite. The window of opportunity was shrinking, but he still had a good twelve hours before it was no longer a viable option. 

 

John was still at his computer when Alan peeked into the room a couple of hours later. John had not heard him, he was so intent on the diagram floating before him. 

“Your margin of error is quite wide you know.” Alan was looking over John’s shoulder. 

John jumped a little, having forgotten about Alan. “Yeah, I was just trying to see if there was a way to make it a little safer.” John smiled as he looked his brother over. His face wasn’t quite as green, but he still looked pale. “How are you feeling?” 

“I threw up again, but otherwise okay.” 

“At least it wasn’t in zero-g.” John smiled. He had already taken one break to go back to Thunderbird 3, clean up the little mess, and dock it properly with the station. 

“Yeah.” Alan sighed and then looked back at the diagram before John. “How were you thinking of going about it?” 

“Well, preferably I’d like to pull it up a little, extending it’s flight path, so that the pieces would land in the Atlantic.” John brought up an imagine of his planned action.

“But then it would land here right?” Alan pointed the region of the ocean on the map. “There’s high shipping traffic around there. If you want it to go over the Atlantic, then you need to also pull it south a bit, so it would land around here.” 

“Yes, but the stress that would put on Thunderbird 3 is tremendous. I’m not sure I could handle her.” 

“I could.” Alan sounded optimistic for a moment before John noticed his head drop and a sigh escaped him. “At least I could have before.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be back in shape in no time.” John laid a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “You want something to eat?” 

“I know I should, but I’m not sure I’d be able to keep it down on the way back.” 

“That’s probably true, though, I think Virgil would kill me if I didn’t give you something.” John turned and walked away from the computer making Alan jog a little to keep up. He ended up in the kitchen and pulled some pills from one of the cabinets. “Here, some supplements.” He poured out a few different ones and then handed him a bottle of water with a straw sticking out of it. “You don’t have to drink the whole bottle, though, I would be happier if you did. But at least get these down, okay?” 

“Sure.” Alan nodded as he popped the first pill in. They sat down at a small table off to the side of the main walkway. 

“You know, I keep thinking about all the possible ways of dealing with that satellite, but I think you got it right. I’m just not sure about piloting by myself with the risk as high as it is.” 

“I would have.” Alan continued frowned. “Though, I’m sure Scott would have made Kayo come with me, just in case.” 

“Maybe I should see if Kayo has come back to the island, she could come up in the elevator.” John was glancing down through the clear floor below them. 

“I could go with you.” Alan didn’t meet his brother’s gaze as it turned upon him. 

“You do remember what happened on your trip up here, right?” 

“Yeah, but at least you would have backup.” 

“Not so much if my backup was unconscious or puking his brains out.” 

“Aw, come on, I’m feeling a lot better.” 

“Virgil would kill me if I let you do that.” John shook his head. “In fact if you’re feeling that good, you should go ahead and head down to earth in the elevator.” 

“Fine.” Alan grumbled as he stood and walked off. 

John had a hard time hiding his smile. This was the first time in a while that Alan was acting like, well, Alan. He was still underweight and malnourished, but his depression didn’t seem to cast its shadow on him as much. 

John lingered for a moment longer before heading to get his own helmet and then the airlock and Thunderbird 3. When John made his way through the airlock and into the cockpit of the red rocket, he froze. Alan was sitting already strapped into the co-pilot seat. 

“Alan, what are you doing?” 

“I’m going with you. You shouldn’t be doing this on your own.” Alan was already flipping switches on the panel before him. 

“No. Virgil will skin my hide if he finds out.” 

“Then don’t tell him.” 

“No, I’m just going to carry you off of here.” 

“Sorry, too late, already started the separation sequence.” Alan smiled as he proceeded to start up her engines. 

“Well, then, we’ll just have to re-dock.” John frowned as he floated over to take over the controls. “EOS prepare for docking procedure.” 

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, John.” 

“And why not?” John was not happy. 

“I promised Alan I wouldn’t let you come back until after the mission.” 

“EOS, he’s sick, he shouldn’t be here.” 

“He promised to tell me a story about you, and I was curious.” EOS continued over the comms. “Plus we pinky swore. Alan said you cannot break a pinky swear.” 

“That is…” John sighed hanging his head in his hands. He had lost, they had ganged up on him. “I am so dead.” 

“Yes.” Alan fist pumped in the air. “Alright let’s get this satellite on a better trajectory and then head home. 

“You do realize that re-entry in Thunderbird 3 is going to be a lot worse than the space elevator, right?”

“Yeah, let’s not think about that right now.” Alan smiled wearily. John sighed as he pulled himself into the seat and locked the restraints over his shoulders. He took the controls and backed the ship slowly from its docking station. Once clear of the station he turned the bird around and took off. 

“EOS, can you send us the latest telemetry of the satellite?” 

“F.A.B., John.” A moment later it popped up on the dash between the two astronauts. 

“It’s starting to fall a little faster, I thought you said that we’d still have several hours before re-entry.” Alan frowned at the readouts. 

“I thought we would. What in the world could be making it fall this fast. The schematics showed its weight at 4,442 pounds, normal for communications satellites.”

“That’s nice and all, but we don’t have time to sit and ponder on it. We need to alter its trajectory, now.” Alan pushed as he started to reach out to the controls. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” John glared over at him. 

“You steady three, I’ll control the grappling arms.” Alan unlocked the arms and brought them to the front so that they could see their tips out of the front portals. John wanted to argue, he didn’t want Alan to be doing things he may not be ready for, but he couldn’t argue with the logic. It would be easier to have one of them working the arms while the other steadied the ship. If those were the options, then the arms would be the less stressful of the two. 

John redirected his attention to the satellite before them. They were approaching it slowly as it continued to speed up on it’s decent. 

“Try to get the number one arm nearest to it, I think I can grab ahold with just it.” Alan was squinting with his tongue between his teeth in concentration as the ship started to vibrate. 

“Which one’s number one.” John was not quite as familiar with the ship as Alan.“That one.” Alan pointed to the arm that was to the right of John. 

John nodded and readjusted the ship. Slowly he inched his way closer, each foot they seemed to gain, the harder Thunderbird 3 started to shake. 

“We’re just about to hit re-entry.” John clenched teeth to keep them form from jolting together. 

“Just a little farther.” Alan urged as the arm inched closer. “Rotate three degrees clockwise, up 6 degrees.” 

“I can see it.” John frowned. “Contact in 3…2…1.” With a small jolt the arm clamped on a part of the satellite, bringing it within control of International Rescue. 

“Alright, easy now.” Alan nodded. 

John chanced a glance over at his brother. The green tinge had returned, but Alan was doing his best to keep it down. 

“Concentrate, John.” 

John snapped his attention back to the controls, a small smirk on his face. Alan was in full mission mode now, no joking allowed. “Alright, adjusting heading now.” 

“Take it easy, the arms are causing resistance.” 

“This isn’t my first re-entry, squirt.” He could see Alan smile a little. They had moved only a few degrees, but it was enough to send the satellite several miles off its original course. 

“Disengaging grappling arm.” The mission had been a success, in just a few minutes they would be back in the atmosphere, and heading back home. 

What neither John nor Alan knew was that the satellite’s orbit had been messed with before it started to descend into the atmosphere. The satellite had also been tinkered with weeks before. The innards that would have communicated and transmitted television signals had been taken out and replaced with something much more sinister. The person who had ordered this to be done had only one thing in mind, they knew that someone would try and stop or change the trajectory of the satellite, and eventually International Rescue would be called to save the day. When that happened, the plan would then be initiated. 

They had pulled away from the satellite but had only gotten a foot away, when the satellite exploded. Thunderbird 3 was blasted into a vertical spin head over foot as it plummeted to the Earth below. 

“Alan.” John struggled to gain back control of the rocket. 

“I’m fine.” Alan had clenched teeth as he also tried to help regain control of his bird. “The forward stabilizer’s been damaged.” 

“What can we do?” John tried to reroute the system to the other stabilizers, but it wasn’t helping. 

“We fix it.” Alan pulled his shoulder restraints off. 

“Alan, what are you doing?” John tried to turn to yell some more at his brother but was jerked back into his seat. “Alan, talk to me!” 

“I’m okay.” Alan’s voice was shaky which made John not quite believe him. “I’m attempting to physically reroute the stabilizers.” There was a clunk as something heavy hit the side of the hull. 

“Alan!” John tried again to twist around. 

“Hold on!” There was a sickening moment of silence and only another clunk and thud against the hull to break it. Suddenly John was able to stabilize the ship. He hit the thrusters and brought her out of the wonky dive and into a normal flight pattern. 

“Alan! You did it!” There was silence and the realization of the final sound that he had heard before regaining control hit him. He twisted in his seat and could see Alan’s crumpled form on the floor of the cockpit, the ten pound unit he had replaced slid up next to him. A frown replaced his smile as he hit the comms. “Thunderbird 3 to base, come in.” 

“Man that was some flying.” Scott’s voice came in reply. “Wait, what are you doing there, Alan’s supposed to be flying.” 

“Alan is not well enough to fly.” John’s anger for his big brother returned with a vengeance. “Instigate landing procedure, we’re coming in hot and fast.” 

“You’re still miles away.” Scott scoffed waving him off. 

“I said instigate landing procedure!” John’s calm composure was completely cracked. 

“Alright, jeez who stuck a stick up your—” 

“What is going on?” Virgil was on the comm now, urgency in his voice.

“Virgil, I’m coming in fast, need to land, Alan’s hurt.” 

“What? you took him with you!?” 

“I didn’t have a choice, he got EOS on his side.” John frowned. 

“Great.” Virgil tried to frown but there was a smirk on the side of his face. “Out of curiosity…” 

“He promised to tell her an embarrassing story about me.” 

“That, sounds about right.” Virgil allowed the grin to spread. “Alright, I’ll be ready with a stretcher once you two land.” 

“F.A.B.” 

 

“We landed, and brought Alan in here.” John waved to the unconscious one next to them. “The module had hit him as he tried to reroute it to another.” 

“I was afraid of the worst, to be honest.” Virgil frowned. “But I think it hit him in the gut, he’s got some bruising, but no internal bleeding that I can see. The cut to his head was probably when he hit the hull.” 

“So he’s going to be okay?” Gordon was hesitant as he looked to his only younger brother. 

“I think so. We’ll know for sure when he wakes up.” Virgil nodded patting Gordon on the hand to reassure him. 

“What I’m worried about, is this satellite. It was supposed to break apart upon re-entry, not exploded.” John frowned. “Honestly, if Alan hadn’t had been there, I don’t know that I would have made it.” 

“You think it was intentional then?” Virgil met his brother’s gaze. 

“Yeah, and I think it was meant for us.” John continued looking at Virgil. Gordon’s eyes grew wide in shock. 

“You think someone is targeting us?” Gordon got up on his knees between his brothers. “Is it The Hood?” 

“I don’t know.” John shook his head. “But we should be more careful from now on.” 

“I doubt something like that was courtesy of The Hood.” Kayo was in the doorway, having listened in on the brother’s conversation. “If you needed someone to help with a space mission you should have just called me back.” 

“That was actually the plan, but, well, Scott.” Virgil let that speak for itself.

“Ah.” Kayo nodded as she walked over to join the small group by the beds.

“Why don’t you think it was The Hood?” John turned a bit to face Kayo.

“Because he doesn’t want to destroy us, he wasn’t control over us. Everything he’s done has been for money, rarely has he targeted us directly. When he has, it’s been to try and get the technology we use, not to kill us.” 

“Except Dad.” Virgil frowned. 

“Even that I’m not sure about. Yeah, evidence we have has pointed to him, but the past few times I’ve actually talked to him… he hasn’t straight out denied or confirmed it, but I don’t know. I just think, if it was him, he’d be gloating over it or something.” 

“If not then who?” Gordon was shocked at the revelation. 

“I don’t know. Maybe the person attacking us now?” 

“But it’s been three years, why wait so long?” 

“I don’t know.” Kayo shook her head and they fell into an uneasy silence. “Brains filled me in about the mission.” Kayo cleared her throat and walked over to Alan sitting on the side of his bed. “He’s been through a hell of a lot the past few years.” 

“No kidding, how come I seem to get off easy.” Gordon frowned at his little brother.

“You’ve already been seriously injured, we’re just playing catch up.” Virgil smirked. “Now lay down again and get some sleep. I’ll hang out here for a while to keep an eye on Alan.” 

“Alright.” Gordon was reluctant, but couldn’t deny that his eyes felt heavy. 

“I need to talk to Brains about his project.” John stretched a bit as he stood. “Then I’ll be heading back up.” 

“I’ll go with you to see Brains.” Kayo glanced once more back at the bed before leaving with John. 

Virgil took his seat back behind the desk and dimmed the lights. Someone was targeting them. There had been no warnings, no hyped up monologues. Kayo was right, this wasn’t The Hood’s MO. He usually has some larger ideal he’s trying to accomplish. Something else that he wants and they just get in his way. Virgil shook his head, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He just knew he needed to keep his family safe. 

 


	6. Nan Tech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of a new job, I'll be updateing a bit slower than I have in the past. I am still writing, and I won't let anything stay unfinished, it'll just take a little longer is all. Sorry!

Alan woke the next day with a horrible headache and a bitter taste in the back of his mouth. He opened his eyes and Gordon was next to him watching him and beaming down at him. “You’re too happy for the way I feel,” Alan grumbled closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Gordon was frowning. “What?” 

“Sorry.” Gordon pulled his knee up to his chest hugging it.

“For what?” 

“Telling you to go. I didn’t know you were sick.” 

“I’m not sick.” Alan frowned back looking away from Gordon. “I just lost some weight.” 

“Some?” Gordon’s smile was back. “Dude, you lost more than I did and I was missing… or stranded… or something.” 

Alan was still looking away, biting his lip. 

Gordon nodded and leaned in a little closer. “How did John do up there? Piloting your bird?” 

Alan looked hesitantly over at Gordon but then smiled a little.“He’s gotten a little rusty sitting in his space station. I should make him take the reigns a few times.”

“Alright, inmates.” Virgil strode into the room with two trays in his hands. “Time for breakfast.” 

“Did Grandma make it?” Gordon jumped back in his bed and looked at the plate of brown eggs Virgil handed him.

“Yes, and it is not as bad as it looks. She’s getting better.” Virgil smiled. “Just don’t eat her cookies—they still taste like feet.” Gordon and Alan laughed at that, which made Virgil’s smile widen even more. “Alright, after breakfast, as long as you two promise to take it easy, you’re free to go.” 

“Yes!” Gordon cheered and met Alan’s high five. 

“But no swimming.” Virgil raised his eyebrows and eyed both of the young ones. “I want to make sure you’re both more stable on your feet before you dive in.” 

“Alright.” Gordon tried to frown but his smile wouldn’t quite go away. 

“If you need me, I’ll be down in the hanger with Brains. We’re still trying to figure out why Thunderbird 4’s tracker disabled itself.” Virgil glanced over at Gordon and frowned, but then turned to leave.

“You haven’t fixed the scratches on the side have you?” Gordon narrowed his eyes at his big brother.

“Oh no.” Virgil turned to face Gordon while taking a few steps backward. “We figured you’d want to take pictures before we did. Got to have that evidence to back up your video after all.” 

“Well yeah! it’s not every day you survive an encounter with a colossal squid!” Gordon was beaming, up on his knees, and stuffing his face with his breakfast.

Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle as he turned back toward the door and left the two to eat and talk about Gordon’s under sea encounter. Scott was still asleep—Virgil hoped the forced rest would help his attitude a little. Brains had Virgil take the opportunity to draw some blood from Scott so he could do some more tests on it, but it would be a few days before he would have the chance to get them done. Not only were they still investigating Thunderbird 4, but now they had to do repairs on Thunderbird 3. And with two men down, they would need all the birds in working order. 

 

The world was peaceful for the next two days, which allowed Virgil and Brains to finish their investigation of the mechanical side of Thunderbird 4.Their conclusion on the issue, they had no idea what had happened. The mini sub seemed to be in perfect working order, minus the scratches on the side. Virgil had turned the investigation over to John who was now helping Brains to go through the computers to see if anything turned up in that area. While they continued to work on Four, Virgil got started on the repairs to Thunderbird 3. Well, he would once the new hull panels came in. 

Without anything else to take up his time—for the moment—Virgil made his way to the lounge and his piano. He could hear Alan and Gordon laughing out on the pool deck—they still weren’t allowed in the water, but he couldn’t deny them some time in the sun, and if they stuck their feet in and splashed each other, all the better. Scott was sitting at their father’s desk, looking down at his hands laid flat upon it. His brows were furrowed, and he looked a little worried. This was something new, at least new when it came to how Scott had been acting recently. After John had injected him with the sedative, Scott had slept thirty-six hours straight, almost at least. Virgil had seen him wander the halls like a zombie a few times, and even now it looked as if he hadn’t been awake very long. 

“Hey,” Virgil mumbled as he walked past him toward the corner where his piano sat. 

“Virgil.” Scott blinked up at him as he passed. “Am I me?” 

“What?” Virgil stopped in his tracks and stared at him. 

“I feel like I’m not me anymore.” Scott looked back down at his hands. “I am me, right?” 

“I’ve been wondering that myself recently—” Virgil looked down at him with a frown. He had wondered several times if someone hadn’t stuck a doppelgänger in his brother’s place. He just wasn’t sure when that could have happened. There hadn’t been a single time when Virgil hadn’t been right there when Scott could have been abducted. At least, he didn’t think there had been. He stood there, staring at Scott and thinking. Maybe he was hoping something would stick out, something that could explain why his brother had been acting so strangely. He didn’t get the chance to think too much about it when John’s hologram popped up in the middle of the sitting area. 

“Virgil, we have a situation,” John announced giving Scott only a cursory glance, noting the frown. “Hurricane Catriona has been upgraded to a level 5 and is wreaking havoc on the Gulf Coast, along Louisiana and Mississippi. The levees around New Orleans especially are being pushed past their limits. It’s looking like it might be a repeat of the disaster back in 2005.” 

“I thought they installed measures to keep that from happening again.” Virgil took the steps down into the sitting area and flopped down on the couch the think for a moment. “Weren’t broken down levees the problem then as well?”

“Yes, but that was over fifty years ago, and while they have worked well, they are old now and haven’t been kept up as good as needed. Now they’ve weakened, and there are a lot of people that cannot get out of the danger zone.” 

“I wish people would learn from the past. If they had, this would have been prevented.” Scott was standing up behind their father’s desk, shaking his head. “Have Brains load Thunderbird 2 with the stabilizing foam as well as Thunderbird 1. Virgil will work with Gordon and Alan on evacuations in Thunderbird 2. Once you’re done there, you can help me maintain the levees.” Scott glanced at both Virgil and John, waiting for their nods of approval.

Virgil and John blinked blankly at Scott. 

“There’s no time to sit around! let’s go!” Scott frowned and raised his voice, wondering why his brothers were just looking at him. 

“Yeah, right.” Virgil nodded his head a little, but kept his eyes on Scott. “I’ll see you there.” They both watched as Scott strode over to the two lights and pulled them down swinging out of view. 

“That sounded like the old Scott.” John watched the spot where Scott had disappeared for a moment before looking back down at Virgil. 

“I know, it’s freaking me out.” Virgil looked back at John with wide eyes and then turned and started over to the picture of the rocket. “Make sure Brains starts up those scanners. If we’re lucky, he’s back for good.” 

“F.A.B.” John cancelled the transmission. 

An alarm sounded throughout the house making Alan and Gordon jump as the pool below them jerked in preparation for retraction under the house. They stood and jogged into the kitchen and up into the lounge to watch Thunderbird 1’s launch. Once the birds were in the air they opened up the comm channels to listen in on the rescue. 

“Thunderbird 1 is Go, ETA 30 minutes,” Scott announced in a very business like tone that cause the two youngest Tracy’s to glance at each other. 

“Thunderbird 2 is Go, ETA 1 hour,” Virgil announced as they watched the green plane sail off into the distance as well. 

“Scott.” John’s hologram popped up as he made his way toward the danger zone. “There are two levees in the poorer section of the city that are on critical status. The stabilizing foam will not provide a permanent solution. The rain and ocean water will more than likely make it difficult for the foam to harden.” 

“F.A.B.” Scott nodded stiffly as he adjusted some controls. “What are the winds like?” 

“160 miles per hour, gusting even stronger at times.” John brought up the weather map to show Scott the direction and strength of the hurricane. 

“Let Virgil know as well. I’ll be approaching the danger zone in just a few minutes and will start working on the levees. The evacuation will be up to the others.” 

“Scott, there is one small issue with your plan.” John was a little hesitant to say anything but knew someone needed to before Virgil found himself in a pinch. 

“What is it John?” 

“Alan and Gordon aren’t with Virgil. They’re off duty at the moment.” 

“They were both down by the pool weren’t they?” Scott’s eyebrows scrunched together as he studied the hologram before him.

“Yes, but there are medical issues with the both of them.” 

“Medical issues? I don’t remember any accidents recently.” 

“I’m not surprised. Look, when you come back I’ll explain everything but for now, it’s just you and Virgil.” 

“F.A.B.” Scott didn’t like what he was hearing, but at the same time it seemed to match with how his day had been going. When he had woken up that morning he had felt as if he had been out if it, and even now his memories were a haze. However, he didn’t have time to concern himself with that now, there was a rescue at hand that needed his entire attention.

 

Virgil arrived at the danger zone just a half hour after Scott, who had already started firing the foam, but the wind gusts in the area were making it very difficult. 

“It’s a bout time Virgil, I was starting to wonder if you hadn’t gone back for lunch!” 

“You now I’m not as fast as you.” Virgil stretched his neck so he could see Thunderbird 1 out of his window.

“Of course not, cause we all know I’m the better pilot. Oh well, can’t be helped. Get in contact with the authorities and get to work.” 

“I’m sure.” Virgil sighed. He knew that tone of voice all too well. Scott had sounded like his old self at the house and on the way there, now it seemed that the new and very much not improved one had returned. They went to work, doing what they could with just two of them. Scott continued to blow foam onto the levees, though with the wind constantly pushed him here and there, he wasn’t able to get very much done. While Virgil did ferried residents from the danger zone to the refugee area set up several miles away.

“This is such a pain.” The wind had picked up again blowing Thunderbird 1 away from the levees he was supposed to be re-enforcing and causing him to blow the foam at some nearby buildings. 

“I’ve got about sixty percent of the civilians picked up.” Virgil was securing the rescue arm full of evacuees in the belly of his bird. “As soon as I finish I’ll come to help.”

“Why don’t you drop them off and then come help me now.” Scott was starting to whine a bit and Virgil was not in the mood to deal with it. 

“I can’t just leave them.” Virgil slammed the door behind him as he made his way back up to the cockpit. 

“Who cares about them! I’m trying to get my job done. We fix this and it won’t matter if they stay or not.” 

“That foam is not the solution, it is only temporary.” Virgil pulled his bird higher into the air, fighting against the winds as he headed for the evacuation center. 

“Sure it’s working, get enough on it and the underlying layers will be protected from the rain.” Scott was acting like he knew everything, even though it would have been clear to a newbie that his logic was false. 

“It’s protected from the rain, but it’s not going to dry!” Virgil was back in the cargo hold, ushering the refugees out of the hatch. He was hanging onto the side of his bird and could see out over the city. “Scott, what are you doing?” 

Thunderbird 1 was descending toward the ground in the distance, looking like it was going to land. “I can’t get good aim from the air, so I’m going to go out and do it by hand. if i can get more foam around the base, it should hold.” 

“That is the stupidest—“ The last of that load were just walking down the ramp when Virgil spotted the blue figure pulling a hose out of Thunderbird 1. “Scott get back in your bird now!”

“What, you gonna make me?” 

Virgil could see the little blue figure turn and wave at him. “Scott that levee is not going to hold.”

“It’ll be fine!” 

“Damn it!” Virgil barely waited for the last refugee to clear the ramp before he was closing it and had Thunderbird 2 lowering back down to secure it. “John, I’m abandoning the rest of the civilians. Tell the authorities to get them to high ground now!” 

“Virgil, what—”  

Virgil didn’t give John the opportunity to question him, or reply to him. he was back in Thunderbird 2’s cockpit, forcing the giant back into the troubled skies and down to where Thunderbird 1 sat. The levees were leaking, the reinforcing foam was too wet to solidify properly and wasn’t helping things as much as they had hoped. 

Scott was on the ground, trying to reinforce the base of the structure. Why he thought that would make a difference… Virgil tried not to to think about it. He made his way to the cargo bay, hooked a grappling cable to his harness and opened the doors below. With a controller in one hand he maneuvered Thunderbird 2 to swiftly drop him low enough to grab Scott. There was very little time to spare, as spurts of water were starting to pop through the foam. He swooped down like a bird catching it’s meal and plucked Scott up from the ground just as the levee next to him burst showering them with salt water and uncured foam. 

He hauled his wayward brother back into Thunderbird 2 letting go of him long enough only to unhook himself, and then dragged him back to the cockpit, sitting him in the copilots chair. 

“You will sit here and do nothing.” Virgil had anger and fear and fire in his eyes. Scott sat there soaked with bits of white foam sticking to him here and there. Even in this mind frame Scott knew not to question Virgil at that moment. Virgil flopped into his seat and maneuvered his bird over to the stadium where the civilians had been gathered. “John, did everyone make it?” 

“I’m afraid not.” John reported looking worriedly from Virgil to Scott. “The authorities aren’t very happy that you broke off like that.” 

“Well, they can suck—” 

“Virgil!” John’s eyes widened at the thought of what Virgil might have said. 

“Send my apologies, I’ll airlift the remaining ones and help in searching for those that didn’t make it.” Virgil ran his hand through his hair, and then kept reaching forward to flip a switch only to realize that it didn’t need it, or to move a dial only to realize it was were it should be as well. 

“You can get he remaining survivors in one load, they said they will look for those that were washed away.” John was still looking between the two brothers. 

“I said I would help.” Virgil stopped trying to make adjustments with the controls and just held onto the steering wheel with an iron grip, decidedly not looking at either of his brothers. 

“And they said that they don’t need it.” John voice was firm and final. “Just do what they ask and come on home.” 

“F.A.B.,” Virgil growled through gritted teeth. 

 

Alan and Gordon watched as Thunderbird 2 carefully lowered a damaged Thunderbird 1 though the pool and onto its launching pad. As soon as it was secure the two headed down to the hanger to meet their brothers. They stood on the catwalk that ran along the back wall and watched as the hanger door lowered and Thunderbird 2 backed itself into the large space. Minutes passed as Virgil took care of his shutdown procedure, and finally they could hear the hiss as the elevator lowered. Virgil appeared around the side of his bird with Scott on his heels. 

“Come on, Virg. I would have been fine.” Scott was trying to keep up with Virgil’s fast pace. 

“Fine?” Virgil turned suddenly making Scott skid to a stop before him. “Does that look like fine to you?” He gesturing up to where Thunderbird 1 had come to a rest. The slim silver rocket had broken glass, and multiple dents where pieces of the burst levee had pummeled it, and a broken tail fin where the water had pushed it through a couple of houses. 

“It’s just a machine, no one was harmed.” Scott shrugged half heartedly, waving the Thunderbird away. 

“No one?” Virgil was staring hard at Scott, his hands in fists shaking at his sides. “At least a hundred people were swept away! I threw away a hundred lives for yours!” 

“And I told you I was fine!” Scott rolled his eyes and started to walk around Virgil toward the elevator that would take them to the main locker room. 

“ _No_ , you are not _fine_!” Virgil grabbed Scott’s arm, pulling on him so hard he about caused him to fall. “You haven’t been _fine_ for almost a month! And I am tired of dealing with you! You are _grounded_!” 

“Um, excuse me, but you are not the commander, you cannot ground me. Nor do you have any medical reason to do so either.” Scott pulled his arm from Virgil’s grasp and crossed them, straightening up to his full height so he could look down onto his brother.

“You. Are. Off. Duty.” Virgil spat each word out slowly, pulling himself to his top height spreading his arms wide, welcoming Scott to continue to argue. “And if you still think you’re the commander around here, then consider this a mutiny.” 

“You cannot just chuck me out.” Scott returned Virgil’s challenge stepping into his personal space and placing his hand on Virgil’s chest, pushing him. 

“Watch me.” Virgil took a step back, but used that momentum to raised his fist and go for the first punch. Out of all the brothers, Virgil was the most passive. He would usually just take the hit rather than give it, but when his feathers were ruffled enough he was the one that hit the hardest.  

“B… B… B… Boys!” Brains was running into the hanger and threw himself between them before Virgil was able to release his fist. “Virgil to your r… r… room. Scott the i… i… i… infirmary.” 

“Why do I have to go to the infirmary?” Scott was still glaring at Virgil while Brains tried to push him away. 

“Because I s… s… s… said so.” Brains’ stutter worsened as the tension of the room rose. 

After only a moment of hesitation Virgil turned and stomped away. Scott wanted to argue, but a push from Brains sent him on his way, in the opposite direction. 

“A… Alan, G… Gordon, meet me in my l… l… lab.” 

Gordon and Alan exchanged glances but nodded, leaving the hanger. 

They had arrived in Brains’ lab well before the man himself, so they sat in chairs and scooted around the room while they waited. It was almost fifteen minutes later when Brains entered, his face stressed. Alan jumped from his seat and offered it to him and he sat down with a sigh. 

“Brains?” Gordon watched him concerned. Brains had never been good as a peace keeper, and they could tell he was a little freaked out about what had happened. 

Brains sat silently in his chair, taking deep calming breaths before he finally decided to speak. “I think I may have some answers. John, I want you in on this too.” John’s hologram popped up near Alan. “Did they kill each other?” John’s eyebrows where knitted together as he frowned at the group before him. He had heard, first hand, the arguments that went on in Thunderbird 2 the whole way back to the island.

“Almost.” Alan was looking down at his hands as he kicked his feet against the cabinet he sat on. 

“What did you find, Brains?” Gordon leaned over the back of Brains’ chair to look at the tablet he was holding. Brains rolled over to the table at the center of the room and brought up a chart above them so that everyone could see. 

“These are the results of the scans from Thunderbird 1.” Brains flipped through a series of charts and numbers. “This column is the scan from when he first entered his bird as they left the island earlier today. This second column is when he exited his bird on the ground in New Orleans. Here is a graph overlaying these numbers so you can see the difference between them.” 

“Yeah, they’re different alright, but what does that mean?” Gordon frowned scratching his head. 

“It means he’s changed.” Brains smiled a little as he pushed up his glasses.

“Like, became a different person?” Alan stopped drumming his heels and turned a bit more to look at the results. “How does that happen?” 

“Something is causing a major chemical unbalance in his body.” John examined the numbers and was pulling out particular sets and highlighting them.

“Exactly.” Brains nodded turning to face the younger two brothers. “They’re still within normal perimeters, but way off for what is normal for Scott.”

“But isn’t that something that can be corrected with drugs?” John was rubbing his chin as he thought. Biology wasn’t one of his strong points and had to rely on Brains for answers. 

“Normally, yes, but I don’t think it would work in this situation.” Brains waved the chart aside and brought up a picture. “As soon as I saw these results I quickly ran tests on Scott’s blood that Virgil had taken a couple of days ago. This is what I found.”  

“Are those… robots?” Alan was squinting at the small grey exoskeleton on the screen. 

“Yes, in Scott’s blood.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Nano Tech.” John stood up straight and turned to Brains. “It’s been strictly banned since the Global Conflict.” 

“Apparently not banned enough.” Gordon frowned a little disturbed that his brother had robots running around inside of him. 

“I’m sorry, you lost me,” Alan frowned looking between Brains and John. 

“Someone has implanted these microscopic robots into Scott and have been using them to alter his personality.” Brains tried to explain, but could see that Alan still didn’t understand. “I mean, well, how can I put it…” 

“The nano bots are changing the chemical compositions in his brain. For example, too much serotonin and he’s happy go lucky, add some upped dopamine and he’s a bit more careless and emotionless. Not something we need in our commander.” John brought up the test results and pointed to the corresponding numbers in Scott’s results. 

“Can we get these machines out of him?” Gordon started pacing the floor. 

“N… no, it would be impossible to find them all.” Brains shook his head. “However, if we can find a way to deactivate them, kill them that is, without hurting Scott in the process, it would have the same result.” 

“Any idea of how you could do that.” John watched Brains with renewed hope. 

“Right now, no. I do want to conduct a full physical on him. I’ll need you two to do that for me.” 

“Us?” Alan jumped off of the counter his eyes wide. “Why not Virgil?” 

“Virgil is not going to want anything to do with Scott, even if we now have an explanation for his behavior.” John frowned looking off at something else. “If you want I can come down, but you two need to get him unconscious and in the infirmary.” 

“Well, I think we can do that at least.” Gordon nodded looking over at Alan. 

“While they do that, give a call to Lady Penelope. She may be able to find out were nano tech can still be found.” 

“F.A.B., John.” Brains nodded. 

 

Medicine, biology, or people in general were not any of John’s strong points, but after Virgil and Brains he was probably the next in line as far as knowledge was concerned. When he arrived in the infirmary Alan and Gordon had successfully stripped Scott down to his boxers. They had called him while he was in descent and told him what they had done.

Scott had not gone to the infirmary like Brains had told him to, but had wandered off to the repair shop. There he was kicking and throwing random bits of metal and tools while mumbling about how much of an idiot Virgil was and how he refused to acknowledge how great of a pilot Scott was. Alan and Gordon had offered Scott some water, laced with a sedative, and Scott had taken it and downed it without so much as a thanks. As the sedative made its way through his body, he slowed down and finally flopped down on the floor falling asleep. They pulled him onto a stretcher and then took him to the infirmary where they stripped him and waited on John. 

 

“What are you doing?” John walked up to them and looked over their shoulders. They had Scott rolled over onto his side and were huddled next to his head looking at something. 

They jumped at his voice and turned toward him. “We found something strange.” Alan waved John closer. “We noticed it when we were trying to get his shirt off.” 

John leaned down and looked at what Alan was pointing at. It wasn’t much really, a bump about a half inch long and a quarter inch wide sitting right on the hairline. The thing that really stuck out about it was that it was perfectly cylindrical in shape, stretching the skin on top of it. 

“Get me a scalpel.” John frowned looking around. “And tie him down. I’ll assume you gave him just a light sedation.” 

“Well, we’re not quite as evil as you and Virgil.” Gordon smirked as he pulled out the leather restraints while Alan looked for the sanitized equipment. He returned a moment later with a towel wrapped around a plastic pouch that held a scalpel and a few forceps for basic use. 

John carefully undid the pouch and pulled out the scalpel, pulling off the wax head used to protect the blade. Making sure all the wax as gone he turned to Scott and the back of his neck. Alan was on the other side holding Scott’s head down as John carefully cut a line at the base of the cylindrical bump that quickly welled with blood. Scott jerked underneath him and he pulled back quickly so as not to accidentally cut him more than he needed. He set the scalpel down and using his fingers squeezed at the bump like it was a festering pimple. With a small pop, a shiny piece of silver metal popped out and landed bloody on the bed. Grabbing the towel John dabbed at the incision. Gordon appeared at his side with a piece of gauze and some tape. Quickly he taped the gauze down and then turned to what had popped out of his brother. Gordon was next to him again with a petri dish and John pinched the object up and dropped it into it. 

“What is it?” Alan leaned over Scott to look in the dish. 

“You got me.” John shrugged. “Let’s finish looking over Scott then we can get this down to Brains.” 

They quickly did a once over of Scott making sure to look in every nook and cranny, but found no other oddity. Once they were sure he was clean they laid him flat on his back, the restraints still tightly on him, and then headed down to Brains’ lap.

 

Brains took the item they had retrieved from Scott and popped it under one of this microscopes. “This is quite interesting.” 

“What is it?” Gordon was watching the video feed of the microscope as Brains manipulated it at the source. 

“It’s a dispersal mechanism for the nano bots.” 

“This is where those bots came from? But how did it get there?” Alan asked looking confused. 

“Someone had to have either slipped it under his skin while he was maybe carrying him or they may have shot him from a distance with a blow dart or something. This bit, slid into the skin while the rest broke off when Scott reacted to it.” 

“Wouldn’t he have felt something like that?” Gordon frowned at the picture Brains had finally settled on.

“You would think so.” John’s mind was already back in Thunderbird 5. “I can go through the communications logs and see if something comes up. It could have been a side comment that we missed.” 

EOS sighed at the frail memories of humans. “The only mention of injuries like a piercing to the skin occurred—”. 

“The Amazon!” Alan jumped up from his seat.

“Yes, that is what I was about to say.” 

“Sorry, EOS.” Alan smiled at the white halo on the nearby monitor. “But do you remember when we had to go and rescue some researchers that were in the middle of the Amazon—before the paths were all flooded over?” 

“I do.” John nodded.

“Well, I don’t. When did this happen? Where was I?” Gordon was frowning at the two. Alan and John looked at each other. 

“Umm… we don’t know where you were.” John was hesitant, not sure what Gordon’s mental condition was at the moment. “And, actually, I’m surprised Alan remembered at all. You were kind of out of it by then.” 

“Sorry.” Alan once again started kicking his heels against the cabinet under him. 

“How long after I had disappeared was this?” 

“A month, I think.” John had to think about it for a moment, so much having happened since then. 

“It was a month and three days.” EOS chirped as her halo radiated with color. “It was after that mission that Scott declared that they give up searching for you.” 

“You guys gave up after a month and three days? Jeez, I can see how much you loved me.” Gordon pouted. 

“I still had scans searching for you.” John sighed. “We just needed to get back to doing rescues, rescuing people that were still alive.” 

“I am alive.” 

“But we didn’t know that.” John sighed trying to keep his voice calm, but could feel a bit of anxiety rise in him. 

“Stop it.” Alan’s voice was low, but they both quieted at it. “I don’t need you two fighting as well.” 

Gordon started to open his mouth, but shut it. He knew how much Alan disliked arguments. “Sorry,” He muttered and then tried to get back onto the topic. “What was it about the Amazon that makes you think it was then that Scott was infected.” 

“Mosquitoes.” John scratched as his arm as if he could remember the other’s itchy pain. “Scott and Virgil did nothing but complain about them. They were apparently everywhere.” 

“They announced being bitten twenty eight times combined.” EOS supplied. “Alan only complained five times.” 

“They didn’t bother me as much.” Alan shrugged.

“Nothing bothered you much then.” John frowned at him. Alan didn’t relpsond but looked down a bit ashamed.

“Yes, I had all three of you submit to blood tests at the time to make sure you hadn’t contracted any viruses.” Brains nodded as he brought up those test. “It would have been too soon maybe for the nano bots to have been in those samples, but I’ll look into them to be safe.” 

“Well, what do we do now?” Alan had jumped down from his spot on the cabinet and was now leaning up against it looking between his brothers. 

“I… I need to see if I can’t find out more about these nano bots.” Brains was already pulling up research and reading.  

“What about Scott?” 

“We’ll have to leave him tied up for now. We can’t trust him if he’s not himself.” John frowned. 

“But he sounded almost normal this morning.” Gordon pointed out hopefully. “He hadn’t been on a mission in a few days, maybe that helped.” 

“I think you are right.” Brains nodded as he brought up an article he had started to read. “It says, that a lot of the known bots only had short range communication. So, you had to be close to the enemy for them to be a danger.” 

“That would make sense.” John tapped on his sash and brought up a list before him. “I’ve been keeping track of him for a while now. He always seemed to calm down a bit after coming back to the island, and was at his worst on the rescues themselves.” 

“So, we just need to keep him here and he’ll be okay?” Alan smiled a little eager to have his big brother back. 

“Yeah, but we can’t keep him here permanently.” Gordon frowned as he watched Brains flip through some more articles. “The real Scott is going to show up again and he’s going to want answers.” 

“We’ll give him all the answers he wants, just keep him tied up.” Alan smiled at Gordon with a twinkle in his eye. “Think of all the practical jokes we can pull on him like that.” 

“You do have a good point.” Gordon grinned, they were both getting a bit tired being pinned up in the house. 

“Isn’t that a tad mean?” John asked smiling a little at his brothers. 

“Only if we do it more than twice.” Gordon flashed a smile as he turned to leave, only to find the door shut in his face. “What’s the?” 

“You cannot leave yet.” EOS’ halo of light showed up on the holographic display on the table. 

“EOS, what are you doing?” 

“I’m not letting anyone leave until Alan gives me what he pinky swore he would give me.” 

“I promised to give you something?” Alan looked over at John. 

“Oh, man. I had hoped you had forgotten about that.” 

“What did I promise, and when?” 

“I cannot forget things, John. You know that.” 

“Yes, but you can choose to delete them. Alan got hurt because you kept that promise of his.” 

“Oh, that promise.” Alan grinned suddenly remembering.

“It was only a flesh wound.” EOS paused for a moment. “It got better.” 

Alan and Gordon started to snicker and were soon on the floor in a laughing fit. It took John a moment later but a smile appeared on his face as well.  Brains just looked between the brothers lost. 

“EOS, why did you say that exactly?” John asked, suppressing his own chuckle. 

“Because it was a flesh wound, and it healed.” 

“No other reason?” 

“No, John. Why? What is wrong with your brothers?” 

“I think I know what story Alan is going to tell you.” John laughed as he leaned onto the table and crossed his arms. “If he can stop laughing that is.” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Alan heaved himself up and took a few deep breaths, still snickering. “Though, Scott is usually better at this story, I don’t actually remember it, too young and all.” 

Gordon was still on the floor, but had gained control of his laughter and was wiping the tears out of his eyes.  

“When John was like six or seven…” Alan looked over to John for confirmation. 

“Something like that.” 

“Well, it was usually Scott and Virgil that kind of hung out all the time, playing and stuff. Sometimes John would join them, but he had always had his head in space.” 

“That does not surprise me.” EOS’ halo of lights sparkling in possible humor. 

“Well, Dad decided to sit us all down… I think Gordon and I were like less than five years old or something like that, but he decided to sit us down and show us an old movie. Basically Gordon and I were too young to appreciate it at the time, it is a funny movie, though. Scott just never cared for it for some reason, but Virgil and John; they loved it. For months afterwards, and after multiple times viewing it, they would run around the house recreating scenes from the movie. The thing was, though, they never got the scenes or the quotes right. This apparently aggravated Scott. But they would run around yelling ‘ _Ni!_ ’ and then cutting arms off saying ’Tis but a flesh wound’ Usually followed a moment later with ‘It got better’ after the other mentioned that his arm was supposed to have been cut off.” 

“You forgot the question.” Gordon provided. 

“Oh yea.” Alan nodded. “They would also require answers if you wanted into their rooms. It was usually the same questions over and over though. What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?” 

“There are multiple species of swallow in the world, which one did they mean?” This comment was received with more laughter. Even Brains had started to laugh. “I do not understand what is so funny.” 

“Actually you were supposed to respond, the African or European Swallow?” Alan explained. “That’s what’s said in the movie.” 

“Scott was so annoyed with it all he actually looked up the answer and when he wanted in my room one day and I asked him that question, he looked straight at me and said, 20 miles per hour.” John shrugged as he provided the punch line of the story. 

Alan and Gordon convulsed in another bout of laughter. 

“I do not understand why this is funny.” EOS’ halo turned light blue in confusion. 

“Maybe you should watch the movie. I’m sure John has it stored up there somewhere.” Gordon finally pulled himself up off the floor.. 

“Yes, I will observe it.” EOS’ halo disappeared and the doors to the room slid open allowing the occupants to leave. 

“Well, that was a welcome distraction. Thanks EOS.” John smiled. “Brains, keep up on that nano tech. I’m going to head back up to Five and see if Penny’s found anything. You two, keep an eye on your brother.” 

“Which one.” Alan asked it as a joke, but the reply was anything but. 

“Both of them.” 

Scott had pushed Virgil over the edge and there was no telling what he could do in the mood he was in right now.

“And maybe remind him of that story. He could use the laugh as well.” 

Gordon and Alan were both grinning at each other. Virgil would stay mad at Scott for awhile, but with those two on the lose, he wouldn’t be brooding for too long. 

 


	7. Floundering

John left Brains’ lab and made his way back to the space elevator. He strapped himself in and could feel it ascend but was so lost in his thoughts he did not hear EOS trying to call to him. 

“Johnathan Tracy!” The speakers she used squealed from the sound. 

“What?” John jumped. They had been docked with the space station for several minutes while he had continued to sit there and think. 

“I was starting to wonder if you wanted to sleep here tonight.” EOS’ lights around her halo were red in aggravation. “You usually do not block me out like that. I was worried.” 

“Sorry.” John shook his head. “And my name is not Johnathan.” 

“I know, but you weren’t answering to anything else.” 

“I’m just worried about what’s going on. The thought that someone out there is using nano tech…” 

“I do not like the idea of nano tech.” 

“You don’t? I figured you would be intrigued by the idea.” 

“At first I was, but then I realized they could get  into my own systems and wreak havoc. I don’t want them in my systems.” 

“You imagined it, then?” John was quite impressed with how much EOS was continuing to grow. 

“Yes, I suppose you could say that,” EOS’ halo had dimmed to its neutral white. John made his way from the space elevator into the station proper. There were several things he needed to do, and had started toward the large spherical control room to get started. 

“John, there is an incoming transmission from Lady Penelope.” 

“Perfect timing.” John pulled himself to a stop in front of one of the view screens and opened the comm signal. “Lady Penelope, I hope you have some good news.” 

“I have news, though, I can’t say it’s particularly good.” Penelope was once again in her car going wherever it was that ladies went. “I looked into nano tech like Brains asked, but I can’t seem to get anywhere with it. Parker says even on the Black Market it’s a bit of a taboo technology. It seems that quite a bit of bad stuff happened during the Global Conflict that caused it to be disliked on all sides.” 

“Yeah, both sides had started to use it.” John frowned thinking back to a paper he had done while in collage. “They would infect the enemy soldiers to either fear them and run away, or erase the fear and run into traps. Soldiers couldn’t be trusted, even officers were infected and forced to do things. In addition they were used to cause illness and internal injuries. Soldiers would drop down dead for no reason what so ever, and it was the nano tech. Some historians say that it’s because of that tech that the war was resolved so quickly. The world was running on fear, both natural and forced. People decided it wasn’t worth it and sought out peace.” 

“Yes, not a world I would want to be a part of.” Penelope nodded. “I talked to my father about it, confidentially of course, and he had nothing good to say about it.” 

“That’s why there was a global ban on the tech back then. The whole world wanted to wipe their hands of it.” 

“Except for the Johnson Medical Research Group.” Penelope was looking at something off the screen and John could see her eyebrows raise in interest.

“I don’t think I’ve heard of them.” 

“Neither had I, but I was just sent an article. Mind you it’s about ten years old, but they had tried to get the ban reversed. Detailing the uses that nano tech could have on the health industry.” 

“Yes, I’m seeing some of those uses myself.” John frowned as he looked off to the side where he had brought up the video feed of the infirmary.  

“I’ll look into this group some more and let you know what I find.” 

“I appreciate it, Penny.” 

“It is my pleasure. How are the others doing? Alan and Gordon that is.” 

“They’re starting to eat like pigs and are causing all kinds of trouble.” John smiled thinking of the two youngest. 

“Back to usual then.” Penelope returned the smile with a twinkle in her eye. “Tell them that once they are healthy again I’ll treat them to a five course meal.” 

“I’ll do that.” John couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he closed the communications. He felt bad for leaving Brains and Kayo to deal with those two, but at the same time this was one reason he had volunteered to man Thunderbird 5. 

“John, I do have one more thing to inform you of.” EOS was behind him again as John continued to the command room. 

“What’s that?” 

“I’ve been receiving multiple calls during the past week on the Tracy Island main phone line.” 

“The main phone line? Who’s been wanting to talk to the Tracy’s?” John was confused by this. No one usually called them except for once in a blue moon an old friend would look to reconnect or the odd sales call. 

“An executive from Tracy Industries,” EOS announced, “He’s left several messages, and today I took the initiative to deny his request with your voice.” 

“You know I don’t like it when you do that.” John frowned at the camera following him. 

“You were trying to keep Virgil from maiming Scott, I didn’t think you would mind.” 

“Alright, just don’t do it again.” John sighed. “Just who was it that called.” 

“A William D. Carson.” 

“William D. Carson.” John stopped and turned to face the camera following him. “Was it actually him or his secretary?” 

“Mr. Croyle was the one that had been leaving the messages, but once I picked up he transferred me to Mr. Carson.” 

“And what did Mr. Carson say?” John was extremely curious. This was not just a high level executive of the company, this was the CEO. 

International Rescue was a secret organization within Tracy Industries. However, only a few of the higher members of the company knew of the connection at all. The CEO, was not one of them. He had been hired just a couple of years ago, well after their father’s disappearance, and it had been decided by those that had known not to let the new member in on the secret. That at least explained why he was trying to call the Tracy brothers and not the more direct method of calling International Rescue. 

“He said that you and your brother’s are required to attend a board meeting. The date had not been set as they are waiting on you to respond. When I talked to him I told him it was not possible for any of you to attend a meeting at this time. He just said to call back when a date could be figured out. He was quite insistent that you all attend.” 

“He didn’t give you any more details?” 

“No, he preferred to tell the details to Scott.” 

“What exactly did you tell him?” John eyed the camera as he reached the control room and started pulling up calendars and charts. The three oldest were well known as being serious and well versed in business, even if it wasn’t their career of choice. 

“I’m afraid we cannot commit to any time frame at the moment.” EOS was using John’s voice again replaying her side of the conversation. “We are having…. Alan stop that! Some family issues at the moment…. Gordon if you throw that, I swear! As soon as something has been figured out, we’ll give you a call.” 

John could only drop his face into his palm. “Let’s give him a call back and see what this is all about.”  

“Why must all five of you attend this meeting?” 

“Well, between the five of us, we hold the majority of shares in the company. The board of directors is composed of all the share holders. There are seventeen members in total counting us. We have agreed to allow the remaining twelve most of the control, however, we will be called in on occasion if the decision requires all members present.”

“Does that happen often?” 

“This would be the first time.” John ran his fingers through his hair and straightened up. “Alter my hologram so I’m not wearing my suit would you?” 

“Of course, what would you like to wear?” 

“Just a button down top is fine.” John rolled his eyes. “And show me a picture before the call is placed.” EOS displayed a picture of John’s hologram wearing his favorite light brown shirt. Once agreed upon, John opened a comms channel and dialed the number that had been left. 

 

“William D. Carson’s office, may I ask who’s calling?” The voice that picked up on the other side of the line was smooth and quite young sounding, though there was no holographic projection for John to see the face that matched it. 

“John Tracy, I would like to speak to Mr. Carson about the meeting he mentioned earlier.” 

“Of course, one moment.” There was a pause as he waited for the CEO to take the line. 

“Would you like me to add in Alan or Gordon running around in the background.” EOS was in his ear, so that she could not be heard otherwise. 

“No.” John frowned.

“This is William Carson.” a head popped up on the hologram of an older man, late fifties probably with graying hair and narrow glasses. 

“Mr. Carson, this is John Tracy. I just wanted to follow up on the call from earlier.” 

“Yes, I was hoping Scott would call me back.” 

“I’m afraid Scott’s been a bit under the weather this week. He asked me to get the details for him.” Mostly the truth at least. 

“I see, very well then. We have received an offer from the President of Deus Technology.” Mr. Carson adjusted his glasses as he looked down before him. 

“Aren’t they our top competitor?” 

“Yes, they are, which is why this offer has to be considered carefully.” Mr. Carson frowned and looked back up at John. “They are offering us a high tech component that will boost our profit ten-fold.” 

“What’s the catch?” 

“They want something similar in return. The board is unanimous on the subject, though they haven’t quite agreed as to what technology we want to trade.” 

“So, if you’ve already agreed, why do you need us?” 

“The proposal requires unanimity among the entire board, which includes you and your brothers. Not only that, but the meeting in which the final vote happens has to occur in the presence of the president of Deus himself.” 

“That seems a little odd.” John frowned at the older man before him, studying him closely. 

“We are talking about some very high tech information. He wants to make sure it is being handled properly. I would probably want the same thing if the roles were reversed.” 

“I see, well coordinating a day for one meeting is going to difficult as it is.” John cleared his throat and acted like he was looking through the empty calendar next to him. “I’m sure something like this is going to take a few. I’ll talk to the others and see what I can do.” 

“We do not have time to dilly dally. I’ve set the final meeting for two weeks from today. I will expect you and your brothers to be there. I’m sure we won’t take too much time away from your busy schedule on your isolated island.” Mr. Carson sneered clearing thinking they had nothing good to occupy themselves with. 

“I see.” John frowned. “I will let the others know of the situation. If you could forward the entire proposal our way we will start to read up on it.” 

“I’m not sure that is necessary. Just follow what the others say and you’ll do fine.”  Without another word the comm single was cut. At first John thought that there had been an error and had started to check the systems.

“He did the same to me. A curt unfriendly man.” 

“He does seem that.” John nodded once he was sure his comms were in full working order. 

“Are you going to go?” 

“We don’t have much of a choice.” John thought on the issue for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m just not sure how. Even in two weeks there’s no way of telling how everyone is going to be. If we haven’t been able to find a solution for Scott…” He could only imagine what it would look like for the five of them to show up. Scott would be trying to tell them how to do their job, Virgil would be trying to kill Scott, and then Alan and Gordon still looked like they’ve been starved to death. Not only that, but Mr. Carson clearly did not think the brothers had any interest or knowledge in the company. True, they had never actually met the guy, but had given their OK after reading about him and hearing what the other board members had to say. He knew his stuff, only he didn’t know them. 

“EOS, put in a call to Lilian Moore.” 

“Who is that?” 

“She’s the Director of the Board and the one that should have called us.” John brought up the woman’s profile and checked over it to make sure there hadn’t been anything different since the last time he had spoken to her. EOS found the number and had him connected with the Director within moments. 

“John Tracy, it has been quite awhile.” She was an older lady, early seventies but still bright and active. She had her silver hair pulled up tight in a bun on the top of her head and her blue eyes twinkled at him. “What do I owe this honor?” 

“I just talked to Mr. Carson.” As soon as the name had left his lips her smile disappeared and her eyes became darker. 

“Is that so.” She frowned her voice decidedly colder. “And what did he want with you?” 

“He seemed to think that he could only talk to Scott, unfortunately, he’s currently not available.” 

“Out on a rescue?” 

“No, you didn’t happen to hear about New Orleans did you?” 

“Oh, yes, that.” She frowned at him her cold eyes faded to worry. “I assumed he was okay, but apparently not?”

“His life is not in danger, but we did figure out what the issue was.” 

“Are you saying that you need to rebuild Thunderbird 1?” 

“No, it wasn’t mechanical error but pilot error.” John frowned. “Scott has been infected with nano tech.” 

There was a very significant pause as she frowned and glared at him meaningfully. “Nano tech is not something to joke about.” Her voice was strange, tightly strung and her words carefully chosen. 

“No, it’s not.” John sighed and flashed a picture of the infirmary to her. Scott was awake and pulling on the restraints. “Scott has been acting strangely the past few weeks, now we know why.” 

“You have him restrained?” 

“Just recently. The nano bots changed his personality. Made him over confident, obnoxious… quite the opposite of how he is normally.” 

“And how have the other’s dealt wit this change?” 

“Alan and Gordon pretty much kept away. They had their own issues to deal with. Virgil is pretty much the one that has had to deal with him head on, and he just about did him in after New Orleans.” 

“That bad then.” She sighed and John took away the image of Scott. “I do hope you can bring out the real one again.”

“The real one?” 

“My son was a victim of those things during the war. He made it home, thankfully, but wasn’t quite the same since. They had changed his personality as well, caused him to be dramatic, and overconfident, much like you describe Scott to be. He was dishonorably discharged after several disastrous missions he was in charge of. It was only later that we found out it was nano tech. No one knew how to stop the robots, so it wasn’t until the war was over that their effect on him was stopped. He however never changed back. Got himself killed in a silly motorcycle accident, trying to show off for a girl.” She sighed in memory.

“Well, it has only been a few weeks like I said, I hope we can destroy these machines and their effects will wear off on Scott.” 

“I hope so as well.” She paused for a moment, and then seemed to compose herself once again. “Now, what was it that Mr. Carson wanted to speak to Scott about?”  

“Something about a deal with Deus Technology. Said that the board had come to a unanimous vote but needed us there for the final and official decision.” 

“I wouldn’t call it unanimous.” She frowned again, her eyes once again an icy blue. “That man… He’s smart and good at what he does. But he is a bully if I ever knew one.” 

“I take it then, that he is pushing for this deal to go through?” 

“Yes, but not everyone on the board is for it. I imagine he’s got it in his head that if he can get you five there and on his side the other’s will follow.” 

“And I got the impression that he thinks we do nothing but lounge around out here and don’t know anything about the company or care for that matter.” 

“That sounds like something he would think. Did you get him to send you a copy of the proposal?” 

“Nope, said we just needed to show up and do what we were told.” 

“Of course. I’ll send you a copy. Now I can’t wait to see his face when you lot show up.” She was smiling again the twinkle back in her eye. 

“Right, about the date of the meeting.” 

“Date? No date has been set yet.” 

“He told me it was two weeks from today.” 

“I see, he doesn’t have the authority to set meeting dates, not actually being a member of the board and all.”

“Right, so if you could back it up a bit that would be great. We know the problem with Scott, now we have to fix him.” 

“I wish you all the luck you can muster. If you do find a way to disable the tech, I’m sure there are several thousand veterans that would appreciate the knowledge. Some still live in fear that the bots would be reactivated.”

“I’ll let Brains know. Thank you for all your help.” 

“It is my pleasure.” John thanked her again and close the comms. 

“She seemed like a much more pleasant person.” EOS was hovering behind John as he opened up yet another comm channel.

“Yes, she is.” John smiled. “Her and her husband were with the company since the beginning.” 

“John, I was just thinking of calling you.” Colonel Casey appeared before him looking a bit stern. “Odd that you’re not in Thunderbird 5.” 

“Huh?” John had forgotten about the false image overlaying his hologram and

 cleared it out. “Better?” 

“Looks more normal at least.” Colonel Casey shrugged. “Now, what is the deal with the rescue in New Orleans. I have people yelling at me from all sides about what happened.” 

“Yeah, it was a failure on our part.” John shook his head avoiding the colonel’s gaze. 

“And what am I to tell them? Mechanical error? Pilot error? Sounds like Scott landed when he shouldn’t have.” 

John paused for a moment wondering just how much to tell the GDF officer. “On record, we’re going to say it was mechanical error.” 

“And off the record?” 

“Fatigue.” He hated lying, it really wasn’t in his nature. But he was sure if he told her about the nano tech she would insist on taking Scott to some GDF facility where they would lock him away until further notice. 

“Scott wore himself out again?” 

“Yeah.” John nodded trying to keep a neutral face. 

“You are not a good lier John, but I trust you, so I won’t push it.” 

“Thank you. I was calling to let you know that we will be going on a hiatus for a few weeks until we can get Thunderbird 1 back into working order.” 

“Understood. I will make the arrangements.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You will take care. Make sure everyone is alright.” 

“I will do what is in my power.” John nodded. 

“I suppose that will work. John, if I have the slightest notion that something bad is going on, I will hunt you lot down.” She leaned forward a bit, her eyes stern.

“Understood.” 

“Good day then.” 

John nodded as the comms closed. 

“I am not a fan of the Colonel.” 

“She’s a good person but bound by the GDF.” John floated over to the large globe and disappeared inside of it.  

“Then maybe it is the GDF I do not like.” 

“I think that would be a good dislike to have.” 

“Do they know about me?” 

“No, I don’t think they do. Let’s keep it that way.” John smiled up at the young AI as he scrolled through the incoming signals to make sure there weren’t any emergencies he needed to transfer to the GDF. 

“Yes, I think I would prefer that.” 

“John.” Gordon’s hologram popped up before him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Scott woke up, and… well, it’s a good thing we strapped him down.” 

“I noticed he was struggling earlier.” John moved over and brought up the video feed to the infirmary.  

“I think if we hadn’t he’d be destroying the infirmary. As it is, he’s struggling to get free and cursing up a storm. Grandma’s even camped out on the other side of the house so she can’t hear him.” 

The image that appeared confirmed Gordon’s statement. Scott was thrashing wildly about and John was sure he would regret it if he turned on the audio feed. 

“Where’s Alan?” 

“His room, curled up in his comforter.” 

“And Virgil?” 

“His room, I guess. Haven’t seen him yet.” 

“Have you tried anything?” 

“I tried to get him to calm down, but he was like a rabid dog.” 

“Alright, get Brains to do some remote scans to make sure nothing major is going on, otherwise we may just have to wait it out.” 

“Already w…working on it.” Brains was somewhere out of frame and Gordon had turned to look at him. “His brain activity is elevated, but that could be because of the nano bots.” 

“Right, Gordon, sorry to do this, but you’ll need to camp out next to the door till he calms down. Just in case an emergency pops up.” 

“F.A.B.” Gordon saluted. The comm channel closed and it was quiet again in the space station. John suddenly realized that he was now the head of the family with both Scott and Virgil out of action willingly or not. It was not a position he particularly wanted, but there wasn’t much else he could do. Only, maybe, hope that as the week went on, things would calm down. 

 

Virgil found himself standing in the infirmary five days later. John had told him about what Brains had found, but that hadn’t made his anger go way. Instead it had just been redirected to himself. He knew something had been wrong, he knew it couldn’t have actually been Scott’s fault. However, he was still mad at him, and mad at himself for being so stupid about it all. 

Scott lay quietly in the bed, the restraints still on him. After his bout of anger, and another twenty-four hours of forced rest, he had returned to a bit of his real self and had agreed to keep the restraints on to protect his family. His eyes were closed now, though Virgil wasn’t sure if he was asleep or not. Alan and Gordon had had been keeping clear of him, and Brains only made occasional visits to make sure he was still alive. Grandma Tracy would bring him meals and sit with him for a bit, but Virgil was sure he was growing tired of being tied down. He stepped over to the bed and began undoing the strap on his left hand, and then the chest strap. He moved around and began undoing the legs. By the time he had reached the final hand, Scott’s eyes were open, watching him. 

“That may not be a good idea.” Scott reached up and rubbed at his wrists. 

“From what I understood there’s no way those bots in you could be receiving any signals all the way out here. You should be good.” 

“But if they’ve found our headquarters—” Scott was frowning at Virgil.   

“Then I’ll give you the punch I held back earlier.” Virgil smiled a little as he sat down next to the bed. “How much do you remember?” 

“Not much.” Scott sighed and looked down at his hands. He had already told John and Brains, but for him, this was the most important retelling. From what the other’s had told him, Virgil had been the one to step up and deal with his unruliness and with the aftermath of the rescues. “I remember vague things, like there being rescues, but not really what was going on. As if I was in a fog and I could hear you and I tried to react, but nothing I did made any sense.” Scott looked up at Virgil, but he refused to look him in the eye. Scott sat up and watched as he clenched and unclenched his hands. “I remember looking at my hands at Dad’s desk one day, having found my way out of the fog. I felt so odd, as if nothing belonged to me anymore. You walked by me and I asked you a silly question, I don’t remember what you said, but the way you looked at me… I felt as if I had betrayed you somehow.” 

“You had.” Virgil was still avoiding Scott’s gaze, looking at the blank monitor behind the bed. “And I know it wasn’t your fault, but you had.” 

“I’m sorry.” Scott was unsure whether or not to touch his brother, but very much wanting to pull him in to a hug. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Virgil stood and walked a few steps away. Scott swung his legs over the side of the bed and watched Virgil’s back. It was broad and strong, and even though Scott was older, he could always count on that back to support them and protect them. 

“Then how about a thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For dealing with me. Putting up with me, even though I wasn’t in my right mind,” Scott stood and faced the back before him. “For figuring out Alan’s issue before it was too late, for somehow finding Gordon. For keeping us together, even though we were falling apart at the seams.” 

“I didn’t _want_ to do it, I had no choice.” Virgil’s hands tightened into a fists at his side. 

“I know.” Scott was the tallest of the bunch, beating out Virgil by two inches. So when he stood up to his full height Virgil seemed even shorter hunched over like he was. Scott reached out, put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, and turned him around to face him. “But I’m glad you did.” Scott reached over and pulled Virgil’s head to his shoulder. He held him there for a minute before the figure started to shake. Scott bundled him up into his arms as best he could and held him tightly. 

“ _Emergency_! _All hands to the pool_!” John’s voice echoed through the entire mountain. 

Scott and Virgil both popped their heads up and only glanced at each other for a moment before they were both out of the room and running as fast as they could down the hall, down the stairs and through the kitchen. They were the first to arrive and dove into the pool one right after the other. 

Their dives had been perfect, by the textbook. Their angles were spot on, and they entered the water with very little splash. If Gordon had been watching he would have congratulated them and gave them both full points. Unfortunately, Gordon was at the bottom of the pool quickly losing consciousness, trying to cling to Alan’s ankle. Alan wasn’t far behind him, his eyes wide still trying to reach the surface, but with no air left in his lungs, and Gordon still pulling him down. 

Scott had entered the water just a fraction of a second before Virgil and had swam down and grabbed Gordon as a final bubble of air escaped his lips. Virgil grabbed Alan and pulled him the rest of the way to the surface. He was at the side of the pool when Scott surfaced with Gordon. 

Kayo was at the side now reaching down for Alan’s shoulders and pulling him out. As soon as he was on the side, she laid him down, his feet still in the water and ran to where Scott was trying to get Gordon out. She pulled him up as well, while Scott hoisted himself out of the water. She looked back to Alan and saw that Virgil was already by his side. 

Virgil had pulled himself out of the water just as Kayo had left. He knelt by his brother and laid a hand on his chest shaking him a little. Alan’s eyes were open, but he was struggling to keep them that way. He acted like he was trying to breath in, but no air was making it’s way into his lungs. Virgil glanced in his open mouth to make sure there was nothing obstructing his airway and then sat up on his knees and laid his hands on his chest, pushing down quick and hard. He did this again and again quickly. After a dozon or so times, he was having a hard time keeping track, Alan jerked and gasped. Virgil jumped away, his hand still on his chest as he felt it rise and fall shakily. 

“Alan, can you hear me.” Virgil leaned in close as Alan continued to struggle to control his eye lids. Finally he seemed to give up and let them close, but slowly nodded his head continuing his slow laborious breathing. Virgil brought his far arm up tucking it under his head and rolled him onto his side, rubbing his back. As if encouraged by this motion Alan started to cough, a bit of water pooling on the deck next to his head as his breathing seemed to ease a bit. 

“Gor..don,” Alan wheezed as he opened his eyes and looked over at Virgil. Virgil frowned, he hadn’t looked behind him yet, he was afraid to, but it didn’t sound too good. 

“I don’t know.” Virgil frowned leaning closer to Alan to keep him from seeing anything either. 

“Virgil, I need you!” There was fear in Scott’s voice. 

“Grandma, you there?” Virgil glanced around and a moment later their grandmother was on her knees by his side. “Make sure he keeps breathing slowly, and don’t let him see anything.” 

“You can count on me.” Grandma Tracy nodded as she took Virgil’s place. Virgil stood and sprinted over to where Scott and Kayo were working on Gordon. They had started CPR themselves, and were still going at it.

“Stop for a moment.” Virgil waited until they had followed his orders and then he laid fingers along Gordon’s neck looking for a pulse. The moment seemed to drag on as he waited for a pump, just one, but he couldn’t feel anything. “Keep going.” He jumped back to his feet and ran just inside the kitchen where they kept one of the many portable AED devices stashed around the house. “Get his feet out of the water!” Kayo and Scott halted their efforts and drug the unconscious body a few feet away from the pool and then started up again. Virgil was by their side ripping the case open. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried off the two spots the pads would go before sticking them to his pale body. Then attaching the pads to the terminals he turned the machine on. 

‘Do not touch patient, analyzing rhythm.’ Scott and Kayo sat up, looking worriedly at each other. 

‘Shock advised, charging.’ Virgil had moved his hand over the shock button waiting. 

‘Stand Clear. Push flashing button to deliver shock.’ Virgil smashed his hand down on the button and they could hear the thump as the shock was slammed into Gordon. 

‘Start CPR.’ Scott started to move back over his brother but Virgil shouldered him out of the way.

“Take a break,” He grumbled as he started doing chest compressions while Kayo continued to breath between sets. 

After what seemed like a long time the AED spoke up again, ‘Do not touch patient, analyzing rhythm.’ Virgil stopped and wiped some sweat from his brow. 

‘Shock advised, charging.’ Scott had taken over Virgil’s position next to the AED. 

‘Stand Clear. Push flashing button t—’ Scott hadn’t even let the machine finish talking before he pushed the button and another thump sounded. 

‘Rhythm found. continue CPR until paramedics arrive.’ Virgil leaned over and put his ear to Gordon’s mouth. Faintly he could feel the air being blown out. He pulled the connections from the pads and threw them off to the side. There were no paramedics coming, he was all his brother had. 

“Kayo, go grab a stretcher.” Virgil then looked back at Alan who was still laying on his side, though he could see his side shudder from his sobbing. “Grab two.” 

“Right.” Kayo nodded following his gaze before standing and running off. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Scott squatted down and layed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil had flopped down all the way to his bottom and sat back on his hands watching Gordon’s chest slowly rise and fall on it’s own. 

“I don’t know.” Virgil shook his head and then started to look around for something. “John, are you around?” 

“Over here.” John’s voice came from a hologram on the table between a couple of chairs. Scott sat down next to Gordon and gestured for Virgil to go talk to him. Virgil grunted as he stood and looked down at the hologram of John. 

“Any idea what happened?” 

“Not really. They had called to chat but I was doing other things as well. They were laughing and basically having fun. They were sitting on the edge of the pool, I could only see their backs, occasionally turning to call me out for not listening or ask about something. I was looking through Four’s code when I heard a splash. I turned to look and Gordon was gone. I didn’t think anything of it, Alan was laughing and well, it was Gordon. I turned back to the code and then I heard another splash and Alan called my name, then it just got quiet. I really had no idea what had happened so I called the code.” 

“Alright.” Virgil was rubbing his hands over his face. Kayo had returned with the stretchers and they were working on getting Gordon on one first. “I’ll have to ask Alan once he’s calmed down a bit.” 

“Right. Let me know what you find out.” John was looking worn with worry. 

“Will do.” Virgil walked over and double checked Gordon before Kayo took him on to the infirmary. 

Scott had already gone over to get Alan onto the stretcher. He didn’t argue, but just let Scott manhandle him over to it. Once he was securely on, Scott activate the hover mode on it and headed past Virgil as well. 

“Everything will be okay.” Grandma Tracy walked over and laid a gentle hand on Virgil’s arm. 

“I’m not sure about that.” Virgil sighed looking down at his grandmother. “The Fish just about drowned. He was doing the doggie paddle in the wading pool before he could even walk. We’ve never had to worry about him in the water, ever. If he hadn’t been pinned down in the Hydrofoil he probably would have met the rescue team half way there.” 

“Calm down. You won’t be good to either of them worked up like this.” Grandma Tracy moved her hand to his back and was rubbing soothing circles across it. 

“I know, but I’m… I’m just…” Virgil was at a loss of words. So much had happened in the past two months, his nerves were shot. 

“Make sure those two are settled, then go and take some time for yourself. No working on your bird either. Go take a walk, or go to bed. Better yet, play something. I haven’t heard that piano in a few weeks at least.” 

“I’ve tried, but nothing wants to come out.” Virgil sighed as she urged him along toward the infirmary. When they entered Kayo and Scott had gotten the two transferred into beds. Gordon was laying silently, his breathing steady but shallow. Alan on the other hand, was hyperventilating. 

“Alan, calm down.” Scott was by his side trying to help. “Breath in, breath out. Slowly.” 

“Bu… But… Gord… and… water… and… I… tried…” Alan wheezed as he breathed in between every sound. 

Virgil quickly walked over next to the bed and turned Alan’s head away from where Gordon lay. “Alan, look at me.” His voice was low and steady as he kept Alan’s head in his hands. “I’m going to block your breathing okay. I’m not going to hurt you. Do you understand?” He could feel Alan try to nod in his grip. When he felt Alan breath in he clamped one hand over his mouth and used the other to pinch his nose. For a moment Alan’s eyes widened in panic. After a few seconds Virgil let go and Alan exhaled what little he had inhaled and breathed in, again Virgil clamped his hands over Alan’s mouth. This time Alan didn’t panic as much and tried to relax himself in his brother’s hands. Virgil repeated this five or six times until Alan was able to take a deep breath and hold it for a second on his own before releasing it. 

“I’m sorry,” Alan muttered as tears poured down his cheeks.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” 

“But, I—” He tried to turn to look at Gordon, but Virgil’s hands were on his face again forcing him to look away. 

“Scott, come here.” He jerked his head at Scott who obediently made his way over. “I want you to sit here and tell Scott about all the stupid crap he did during the last month.” This got a little bit of a smile from Alan. “I’m serious, he doesn’t remember. Tell him.” 

Scott was a little irked at this but he knew that Virgil was just trying to get Alan’s mind off of what had just happened. So he sat down next to Alan and urged him on. 

Virgil made his way over to Gordon and inspected their floundering fish. His breathing was shallow so he pulled out the nasal cannula and started him up on some oxygen. He went ahead and hooked him up to the monitor and took his temperature. He wasn’t suffering from hypothermia, thankfully, but it would take some time to recover from the drowning. He pulled his wet shorts and underwear off, covered him in a warm blanket and set up some fluids in an IV. Once that was all done he turned back to Alan. 

“And then she turned and you hit her on the butt!” Alan was doing much better it seemed, while Scott was turning unusual shades of embarrassment. Virgil was sure he was telling him about when he smacked Lady Penelope on the rear, something I’m sure would make him put off the next conversation with the aristocrat. 

“Alright, Alan, I’m sure you’ve embarrassed him enough for the moment.” Virgil walked back over throwing a blanket over him. “Take your wet stuff off.” 

Alan did as he was told and tossed his bottoms onto the floor with a splat. Kayo picked the items up and dumped them into the laundry basket in the far corner as Virgil sat down on the other side. “Okay, tell us what happened.” 

Alan slumped a bit in the bed and looked over at Gordon. “We were just fooling around. Sitting on the edge of the pool chatting with John. I kicked some water his way and he kicked some back, then we started splashing each other. Well, he must have leaned in too far cause he fell in. I just laughed, but then he didn’t come up. I looked down and he was looking up at me, the look in his eyes… he was afraid. He wasn’t too far down so I stuck my foot in thinking he would grab it and I could pull him back in, only he pulled me down. I tried to call for John, but he kept pulling me under.” Alan pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his arms. “Gordon’s never been afraid of the water, but his eyes…” 

“It’s alright, Alan. It was an accident.” Virgil ruffled his hair and then rubbed his back.

“But Gordon—”

“Should be alright. He just needs to rest. You as well, just stay here tonight. I’ll have Grandma go up and get you some pajamas.” Alan nodded and continued to watch his brother a couple of beds down. 

Virgil and Scott followed his gaze, both wondering just what had happened to Gordon in his missing month. 

 

 

 


	8. Darkness

Gordon could only remember darkness, and the voice. It didn’t say much but enough that it was seared into his memory. 

‘Again!’ It was deep, smooth, and sinister. 

Before the echo of the voice faded he was submerged, water filling the small box he had been folded into. 

When it was finally lifted out, when the water was clear of his face, the voice whispered into the box—low and quiet so that Gordon was the only one to hear. ‘Who are you?’ 

Gordon didn’t know what he wanted but knew he could only give one answer. ‘International Rescue Agent #5—’ 

‘Again!’ The voice echoed and he was once again drowning. He had tried to hold his breath. He had held it as long as he could, even beating out the world’s record, if anyone cared. He didn’t. Eventually, he passed out. 

When he woke up he was laying on the cold wet floor of a small room—ten-by-ten at most. Small but at least he could stretch out. It was still dark, no windows that he could see but he didn’t really try to look. He didn’t want to move, so he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

When he woke again there was the faint light around the perimeter of a door. A small flap was lifted filling the dark room with a flicker of candle light as a tray was slid in and the flap closed. Then, the light around the door disappeared. Gordon rolled over onto his hands and knees and crawled over to where the tray sat. He couldn’t see what was on it, couldn’t taste the food, but ate it anyways. Once it was gone, he collapsed onto his stomach and slept again. Drowning as an exhausting experience. 

When he woke again he was back in the small box, he could hear the water below him and he tensed with fear. The voice was back, asking him the same questions. Gordon replied in return and he was drowning again. It was harder to hold his breath this time. He knew what to expect, he panicked that much more. He couldn’t remember how long they did it, but soon he had passed out again. When he woke he was back in the room, his body ached and another meal was slid to him. 

This continued for days. Gordon couldn’t say how many. All he could remember was the darkness and the voice. Eventually he stopped replying at all. Stopped talking. It wasn’t doing him any good. 

 

Gordon woke with a start. It was dark, again. It was dark, _again_. He had to get out of there, he couldn’t stay. There was something holding him down, something on top of him, rope or cords trying to keep him there. He had to get out, get away. He fumbled, tried to get his feet to move but they were tangled up in something. He pulled himself onto his hands and knees and crawled. With a thump and a cry of pain he fell. He had been on something, and there was a loud clattering as things fell around him. He pulled himself in, huddled in as small a ball as he could until he was sure he had escaped the attack. 

“ _Lights_!” Light filled his eyes, yet all he could see was darkness. “Gordon!” Someone was there next to him, he didn’t know who, but the voice was familiar. Still he could only see the dark walls of the box. He was afraid. “What’s wrong?” 

Gordon heard him but didn’t comprehend what had been said. He just rambled off the only thing he could. “International Rescue Agent #5. Aquanaut and Oceanographer. Pilot of Thunderbird 4.” His voice was soft—barely audible, yet it felt as if he was yelling it as loud as he could. He felt a hand on his shoulder shake him. The box was too small for someone else to be there. Was he in the cell, the dark and damp cell? Was it time to eat? He wasn’t hungry. “International Rescue Agent #5. Aquanaut and Oceanographer. Pilot of Thunderbird 4.” 

The hand left his shoulder. “EOS, I need you to wake up Virgil. There’s something wrong with Gordon!” 

“F.A.B.” It was a high girlish voice that responded to the command.  

Gordon heard the voices, and they sounded familiar but strange as well. Who were they, what did they want? Somewhere in the background he could hear an alarm. Had something happened? Was he being saved? He was sure he was in the cell now, there wasn’t enough room in the box for anyone else. He could hear footsteps as a door opened as people entered.  

“Alan? Gordon?” The voice was strained and shaky. 

“Down here!” The voice next to him squeaked. A moment later and there was someone else next to him.  

“What happened?” 

“I…I don’t know. He woke up and fell out of bed, but… he won’t respond to me.” The first voice sounded panicky, shaky, but why. They were the ones hurting him. 

“Gordon?” A hand was waved in front of his face, he could see it, but it was a blur, as if it was shadowed by the memory of the cell he had been kept in. Everything that was going on, was behind that memory, it was all he saw.  “Who are you?” 

No, not that question! Gordon didn’t want to drown again. He didn’t want to be in that box surrounded by water. He didn’t want to go. He forced himself to his feet, though he did not feel very steady and had to lean on something next to him—he wasn’t sure what it was but used it none the less. He had to leave, he had to escape. He turned to where he thought the door was, but there were figures there, blocking the way. He turned to the other direction and stumbled as far as he could, to the farthest corner of the dark room. Maybe he could hide, maybe they wouldn’t see him. He curled up into a ball and slid down the wall trying his best to hide in the shadow. 

“Gordon!” He was after him, he didn’t want to be caught, but there was nowhere to go. “Go slow. He’s scared of us.” 

They sounded worried. Why were they worried? They weren’t the ones that were going to be drowned. Not them. It was him, he was the one that would be drowned. But he didn’t want to be drowned. He loved the water, but he didn’t want to be anywhere near it right now. 

“Gordon?” It was the first voice, next to him again, soft and quiet. 

He felt something on his arm and jerked, but had no were to go. He didn’t like the feel of it on his arm. he was afraid it would pull him, take him to the box. He tried to curl up tighter in his ball.  

“It’s me, Alan. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

Alan, he knew that name. That was a friendly name. Maybe this person would help him, would protect him. 

“I don’t wanna drown.” Gordon’s mouth moved, but barely a sound escaped. He could feel the tears fall down his face as the the hand became an arm warped around him, hugging him tightly. 

 

“Virgil, what the hell is going on?” Scott had pulled his younger brother into the hall and was berating him over what they had just viewed. 

“I don’t know.” Virgil’s jaw was clenched and he was looking through the wall to the corner where Gordon and Alan now sat.  

“You said he was perfectly fine when you found him.” Scott took a step forward, his eyebrows knitted together, his eyes trying to catch Virgil’s.

“Physically, yes. But we still don’t know what happened to him during the month he was gone.” Virgil finally looked Scott in the eyes, pleading for him to understand.

“Well, I think he just remembered.” Kayo was leaning in the doorway, half in half out so she could keep an eye on both sets of brothers. 

“Then why is he acting like this?” Scott turned sharply on his heel to face her, his eyes tight and his voice wavering. 

“He reacted when Virgil asked who he was, right?” She waited for the two eldest to nod. “Well, if he had been captured by someone, what do you think they’d be asking him?” 

“For his name.” Scott took a step back, as if Kayo had just punched him. “You think he was interrogated?” 

“With this reaction, I think he was tortured.” 

“Tortured!” Virgil pushed Scott aside and stormed over to the smaller figure. “Why?” 

“For information?” Kayo shrugged, unsure of the answer herself. 

“Well they didn’t w-want the technology or they would have k-kept Thunderbird 4.” Brains was on the other side of Kayo, still in the room. He had a scanner in his hand and was pointing it toward the corner where the two youngest sat. 

“Unless they studied it and then sent it back to make it look like they didn’t want it.” Kayo sighed as she took a peek at the readouts on Brains’ machine. 

“It would take longer than a month to fully understand all of her systems.” Virgil shook his head.  

“Well, they did get some information from the sub.” EOS forced Kayo’s communicator on and displayed her white halo before them, pulsing as she spoke. “I’ve looked through the programing with John. Someone has been through it. Very messy job as well. They were in a hurry, that much is clear, so they did not get very deep within the code.” 

“EOS, where’s John?” Scott frowned at the small halo of light. 

“He’s asleep. I did not want to disturb him.” Her light pulsed a light blue as she spoke. “That was the reason I came down to the island after all. To let everyone sleep. You all need it.” 

“Can’t argue with her too much.” Kayo smiled at the brothers, dark circles under their eyes and their hair sticking up in all directions. 

“Brains, start making something to secure the systems on all the birds.” Scott shook his head and waved his hand “God, I can’t think straight.” 

“T-the nano bots still have some c-control over y-you. It m-may take some time for their effects to w-wear off.”  Brains slipped by Kayo so he could head off to his lab. He turned to face the brothers to make sure there wasn’t anything else he could do at the moment. 

“What are we going to do about Gordon?” Virgil’s voice cracked a bit as he brought their attention back to the scene playing out in the room next to them. 

“Give him some time.” Kayo sighed. “He might snap out of it himself.” 

“We don’t have the luxury of time, Kayo. The shareholder meeting is in a week.” John’s hologram replaced EOS’ icon on Kayo’s comm bracelet. “Mrs. Moore just called me back and unfortunately Mr. Carson had already announced the meeting and it was too late to change the date.” 

“N-nor do we have a solution for Scott. As long as h-he’s on the island I think he will be fine, but if he were to go to the mainland…” Brains was hovering just on the outside of the conversation, eager to get started on work, but still worried about his surrogate family. 

“I’ll lose myself.” Scott blanching at the thought. 

“Slow down, all of you.” Kayo pushed herself away from the door jam. “That is still a week away. We’ll deal with it when it comes, but right now we have other things to take care of.” 

“I have no idea what to do with Gordon. He may never just snap out of it.” Virgil waved his hands toward the wall next to him. “Give me a broken bone and I’m on it, but you’re talking mental issues. I don’t know anything about that!” 

“I’ve been reading up on it a bit. I was afraid this might have happened after he returned. I never said anything because, well, I hoped I was wrong.” Kayo sighed and closed her eyes to think back to what she had read. “Scott, I want you to approach him slowly, and get down on his level.” 

“So, pretty much what Alan is doing?” Scott eyed her questionably, unsure why she was handing this off to him.

“Yes, but Alan is going to be his support. You are going to be questioning him. Don’t ask him his name or who he is, or where he comes from. Nothing like that. Ask him what he sees. When people are stuck in traumatic episodes they tend to find themselves back in that situation. We need to find out where he is, and make a way for him to escape.” 

“Why can’t Virgil… I’m not sure I—” 

“He already associates Virgil’s voice with something negative. You will have to do it.” Kayo cut him off, opening her eyes to stare at him. 

Scott took a step back, a little shaken by the depth in her eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. She stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room again.

 

“Gordon?” It was a new voice, mid-toned but soft. “If you can hear me, nod your head.” 

Gordon wasn’t sure if he could trust this voice but what else could he do. So slowly he nodded. 

“What do you see?” 

“Nothing.” It was a whisper, he was afraid to talk, afraid to say anything anymore. If he said the wrong thing then he would drown again. “It’s dark.” 

“What do you hear?” The voice asked still soft, but wavered a bit. 

“Water. I don’t like water.” Gordon could feel the person next to him freeze. Did he not like water either? 

“Why don’t you like water?” The voice shook, unbelievingly. 

Gordon couldn’t believe it either, he loved the water. He was afraid of the water too, he didn’t want to drown again. “I’m drowning. I can’t breath. I hold my breath, but it’s so long. fifteen minutes I held my breath. I’m going to die.”  

The person next to him held him tighter and he could hear him crying. Why was he crying? Did they try to kill him too? 

“Scott, Gordon’s only been able to hold his breath for 8 minutes at most.” The voice next to him shook. 

No, he had held it longer, he had counted. 

“You’re not going to die.” The new voice was still shaking a little as a hand was laid on his knee. 

He jerked a little, but was intrigued by the idea of not dying. 

“How do they drown you?” 

“The box. It’s filled with water.” 

“Can you get out of the box?” 

“No. I’m cramped up inside. My legs hurt. I’m drowning.” He could feel the body next to him shake, and the voice in front of him had started to breath harder.

“Is that where you are now?” 

Gordon shook his head a little. “A room. It’s dark.” 

“Is there a window?” 

“No.”

“A door?” 

“Yes, there’s a flap, they slide food in.” Gordon wasn’t hungry, he hoped they didn’t want him to eat right now. Drowning made him tired. He didn’t want to drown, but he didn’t want to move again either. 

“Can you stand up in the room?” 

“’m tired.” 

“I need you to stand up.” The voice was suddenly stronger now, more commanding. “I need you to walk to the door.” 

“Tired.” Gordon’s voice weakened as he struggled to stay awake. “I don’t wanna talk anymore. There’s not point in talking, they don’t like my answers. I just need to sleep.” 

“Someone needs your help, Gordon! They need Thunderbird 4. Just stand and walk to the door. It’s unlocked. Just open it and save them.” The voice was loud now, not yelling but commanding him, and somewhere deep inside he heard it. He wanted to help someone. He was always willing to help someone in danger. But he needed help as well. 

They were there just on the other side of the door. The voice said so. If he could help them, maybe they could help him in return. 

The door was before him, though Gordon hadn’t moved a muscle. He reached out and pulled on the handle and the door opened, the room faded away. His brother was there in front of him. His brows furrowed, his eyes deep with worry. 

“Scott?” he reached out to his eldest brother. “I’m scared.” 

“I know, but we are here. We’ll protect you.” Scott grabbed him and pulled him in, his own tears falling freely. 

 

They took Gordon out of the infirmary that night and they all slept in the lounge. The large open room seemed fitting after what they had heard. Alan and Gordon curled up together on the floor, while Virgil and Scott took to the couches. 

The next morning, Kayo left to track down a lead, hoping to find whoever had done this to Gordon. Gordon refused to go deep into the house, suddenly claustrophobic. He would stay in the lounge, kitchen, or out by the pool. Alan was usually not far behind, following his brother like a lost puppy. 

Virgil kept a close watch on the two. He had to agree with Kayo’s observation. Alan seemed to get his energy from Gordon. Now they were both depressed and not eating or drinking like they should. So he would pull them both aside and make them sit in the lounge with IV’s to make sure they wouldn’t get dehydrated. He had to force them to sit and eat, though they would only get a fraction of what he had given them down. Most of the time, they would sit out by the pool. Alan curled up asleep near Gordon, who stared endlessly at the water. Virgil could see what Gordon was thinking. He didn’t like it, and though he hated to do it, he didn’t know what else to do. 

 

Gordon was sitting out by the pool, like the past several days, contemplating the water. He wanted to get in, to swim. He knew that if he could just do that he would feel so much better. Unfortunately, just as the happiness and joy would start to spread the dread and memories of that small box and the constant fear of drowning would come back and consume him. Then Virgil had appeared in his vision, right in front of him, blocking the water in the pool. 

“Gordon.” 

“Huh.” Gordon was slow to focus in on his brother’s face. 

“Did you eat lunch?” Virgil had been busy helping with repairs to Thunderbird 1 and hadn’t realized that lunch should have happened a long time ago.

“I dunno.” Gordon shrugged his shoulders and spaced out again. 

“Come along, I’m getting some food in you then. You too Alan.” 

Gordon blinked slowly and looked around. He hadn’t even realized that Alan was there, he had thought he was alone. 

Alan was curled up under a blanket asleep behind him. He groaned but Virgil pulled the blanket off and pulled Alan to his feet, pushing him ahead of him. 

Gordon just turned back to the pool and spaced out again. 

“Gordon.” Virgil sounded tired. Why was he tired, he wasn’t drowning. 

Virgil grabbed Gordon’s arm and pulled him up as well, pushing both him and Alan toward the kitchen and some food. 

Gordon couldn’t taste the food, he didn’t know what it was, nor did he really care. He just put it in his mouth and swallowed. Alan looked as he was doing the same. “Alright, that’s it. I can’t take it anymore.” Virgil sighed as he sat down next to Alan. 

Gordon watched him. He looked like he was moving in slow motion, or maybe that was just the speed Gordon’s mind was going. It felt like he was in molasses and struggled to think any faster than he could move.

“You two cannot spend any more time together.” 

Gordon felt as if he should care about this. Why shouldn’t they spend time together. They weren’t doing anything wrong, where they? 

“Gordon, keep eating.” 

Virgil was looking at him now. Had he stopped? he looked down and the spoon was halfway to his mouth, oh, maybe he had. He set it back down, not able to eat any more. 

“Gordon, you have to eat.” His voice was softer now, concerned. 

“I’m not hungry.” Gordon stood his shoulders slouched and started toward the pool again. Virgil was in front of him blocking his way. 

“No, you’re not going back out there.” 

“Why?” Gordon’s thoughts were muddled, but something about this seemed wrong. Virgil was saying a lot of wrong things.

“You go out there and just get more depressed. I’m sorry, but the pool and the deck are off limits.” 

“No. You can’t… I’m thinking—” 

“Thinking of that, yes, I can tell. I don’t want you to think of that.” Virgil sounded tired again, and grabbed Gordon’s arm. 

Gordon looked down at Virgil’s hand, it was strong. He had always been stronger than Gordon. Gordon tried to pull it away, but he was weak. 

“No.” Gordon tried to look around Virgil at the calm sweet refreshing water of the pool. “I need—” 

“You don’t know what you need!” Virgil’s voice snapped. “You need to stop thinking about this stuff, it’s just making you worse!” 

“No!” Gordon yelled a little louder and then there was a crack. It echoed through the kitchen and through Gordon’s head. His cheek stung and his eyes watered. 

“Shit, Gordon, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—” 

Gordon pulled his arm from Virgil’s grasp and ran. He didn’t know where he was running to, he just ran, ran from everything, from the darkness, and from his brother’s sympathy that was un-needed and un-wanted. 

When he finally stopped it was because he had fallen. Tripped over his own feet. He had landed on sand, one of the many beaches around the island. He wasn’t sure which, didn’t really care. He sat there on hands and knees and breathed. Breathed in the salty water and the wet sand. Spots had started to appear in his vision, but slowly they disappeared as more of the cool sea air filled his lungs. Finally he allowed himself to collapse on the sand. Laying on his side, watching the water slowly come closer to him. Threatening him. He finally decided. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about anything. 

 

Scott was the one that found him a couple of hours later. Still laying on his side, staring blankly at the water that was now teasingly lapping at his body. 

“Gordon.” Scott was relieved when he saw him laying there, but worry snuck up again as Gordon remained still.  “Gordon, are you alright?” 

There was no answer from him. No sign that he had heard. 

Scott knelt down in the water and pulled him up into his arms. “Gordon, talk to me.” Scott could see the new bruise spreading across his cheek. 

Gordon sighed and turned to look away form his brother. 

“Gordon, can you stand?” No answer. Frowning Scott sat him up and then stood up, grabbing his arms and hoisting Gordon to his feet. He stood, but didn’t move. His head hung down, looking at the sand below. “Gordon, answer me!” Scott begged as he leaned down and tried to look Gordon in the eyes. But it looked like no one was there. There was no life in them, no spark. He grabbed his hand, and pulled him along like a broken pull toy.  

 

‘Good morning New York City. A fresh brand new day and we have all the latest news from the business sector nation and global wide.’ Peter Barg did not smile. His line of work was serious and he did not welcome humor to it. ‘Today, however, our top news comes from New York City itself. It was announced two weeks ago that a full Board of Directors meeting was to be held at Tracy Industries. 

‘For those that haven’t been following this Industrial giant, Tracy Industries was the creation of one Jefferson Tracy. Built from nothing into a billion dollar industry in just ten years, it has continued to grow even after his untimely death. As part of his will, the company was split among it’s top executives as well as his five sons. These people are the ones who hold all the shares and are the entirety of the Board of Directors. 

‘In the almost three years since Jeff Tracy’s death, not once has the entire board been brought together. Today is the day this will happen for the first time. The Tracy Brothers had continued their isolation even after their father’s death, not involving themselves in the running of the business. It is unknown as to why they are attending this particular meeting, but for them to come back into the spotlight means that it is something big.’ 

He turned in his seat to look at a different camera that panned out to include a woman sitting next to him. ‘We have a bit of an unusual guest with us today. Ms. Gloria Anderson of the show Morning Highlights is here with us to talk about the mysterious Tracys. Gloria, it’s good to see you.’ There was a sneer on his lips. It was not good to see her, he honestly did not want her in his studio let alone on his program.

‘You too, Peter. I was quite excited when you ask me onto the show today.’ She was the opposite of Peter, excited, smiling with bright colors on, she was the type of woman who was eager for any bit of juicy news she could get her hands on. 

‘Now for those that are not familiar with Gloria’s show she makes it a point to follow famous individuals and find out what it is that makes them tick. And I hear that the Tracys are of some interest to you?’ He turned to his guest with what he thought was a friendly smile but looked more like a grimace. 

‘Oh, dear, yes. They are some of the most eligible bachelors in the world and yet no one knows practically anything about them.’ Her eyes were sparkling and she looked as if she would bounce out of her seat at any moment, which made Peter grumble and narrowed his eyes at the woman.

‘Well, that’s not entirely true. They’re credentials are well known.’

‘Credentials are not what the people are interested in, Peter. It’s their personalities. What they do in their free time that people want to know about.’

‘I suppose they lay out in the sun and swim a lot. They do live on an island.’

‘Oh, from what I hear, it’s much more than that. They are five young men living on an island by themselves. Or at least that’s what we’re led to believe.’ 

‘I suppose that means you think something else goes on on the island? Don’t tell me you’re going to say that they are members of International Rescue!’ He did not believe it, it was the stupidest thing he had ever thought, but he wouldn’t have put it past this woman to think just that.

‘Oh, dear, no!’ She laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder, to which he frowned. ‘They may be smart but they are still young. Much to young to be involved with dangerous stuff like that.’

‘Well, I would let you go on, but I’m getting word that the Tracys have arrived at their headquarters and we are taking our cameras there.’

 

‘Peter, thank you, yes, we have just seen the Tracy’s car pull up to the building and have been able to get our cameras right up next to the door so we will be able to get a good shot of them entering the building.’ The reporter was young and energetic ready to make her employer happy and the chance of bigger news stories. ‘Unfortunately, even the public access areas of the building have been closed off today because of this very important meeting. Word has it that the president of Deus Technology will also be appearing today at the meeting but has arranged to arrive via helicopter on the roof, so there will be no chance of catching sight of him. However, if this rumor is true it could be some major deal between these two competitors. Oh, the door is opening.’ 

The camera cut away from the reporter and focused on the back door to the limo as someone started to climb out of it. ‘It looks like the first one out, yes, I do believe that is the eldest brother Scott Tracy. He’s looking a bit worn out, must have been a long trip for them. Next is a red head, I think that’s second eldest brother, Virgil. Then one of the blonds and then the other blond—the two youngest—one seems to be supporting the other, I wonder if everything is okay. The last out of the car is dark headed, must be the middle brother, John. They have hurried themselves into the building and are no longer visible. I will keep you up to date with anything I hear out here, Peter. Back to the studio.’

 

‘Thank you, Mary,’ Peter nodded taking in all that was said.

‘I must say, your reporters need to do some more research.’ Gloria frowned clearly displeased with the young girl’s job, ‘Seriously, not to know their names.’

‘She knew their names.’ Peter growled and then turned so a different camera would have to look at him. ‘I hope you all caught what Mary did mention. Something quite interesting. The idea that the president of Deus Technology would be part of the board meeting is very interesting. It is no wonder that the brothers have come all this way—’

‘All this way.’ Gloria scoffed. ‘First, your reporter did get their names wrong. And second, it looks to me like they had a bit of a party and had to interrupt their fun for this boring business.’

‘So, you think these wildly intelligent young men do nothing but party on their island?’

‘Of course! They are young and are rich. They have no need to work, talent or not! Just look at them. Can you replay the footage and pause on each one.’ she was looking at someone off camera. ‘yes? good. Do that.’ 

She smiled as the camera focused on her much to Peter’s annoyance and the audience saw a split screen with her on one side and the replayed footage on the other. ‘Let’s look at the eldest, Scott Tracy, former lieutenant in the US Air Force. Look at those eyes, dark circle if I ever saw them, and red rimmed to boot. That is one boy who did not sleep last night. And my sources say that they had quite a party in their hotel suite! Lots of people and booze! Looks like he hasn’t yet been to bed. 

‘The next one out was the middle brother, John Tracy, former astronaut with NASA. He too looks quite tired and did you see him stumble. Play that again, there, he tripped over his own feet. That tells me that he is probably still drunk! probably had a few beers for breakfast! 

‘The next out of the car was the youngest, Alan Tracy. Now the youngest I have the least information about. He was once a champion race car driver, but hasn’t done anything since he went into hiding with his family. Personally I think he looks a little on the skinny side. Possibly he’s struggling with an eating disorder, no wonder living in the shadow of his three parting brothers. 

‘Now, I am very disappointed in your reporter for missing the next brother, though he doesn’t look the same at all. That right there is Olympic Gold Medalist Gordon Tracy. I am not surprised at his appearance though, a few years after he won the gold medal he was involved in a horrible accident. They almost thought he wouldn’t walk again. Looks like he is still struggling with the aftermath of that accident, poor boy. Though it does look like Alan is his main support, maybe that is why his own health seems poor. 

‘Then lastly is the second oldest, Virgil Tracy. Now this is one of the brothers I thought we would see more of. He has a good bit of artistic talent in both art and music. I thought for sure he would be making the rounds of showings and concerts, but nothing from him. I do hope he hasn’t wasted his talents. Though he’s looking quite weary as well. You would have thought they would have held off for one night before such an important meeting, but rich kids in the city, what are you to do. What is sad is that it seems that it is up to the youngest to take care of Gordon. That really is quite a shame, I imagine their father is quite disappointed in them.’ She sighed and shook her head as the camera changed so that they were both seen again.

‘Yes, that was all quite interesting.’ Peter frowned. ‘Now that you’re done taking over my show, let’s get to the important part of what Mary had said. The president of Deus Technology is a scrupulous businessman. What kind of deal could these two companies have that would bring them together like this. Both Tracy Industries and Deus Technology have had high profits the past few years so I cannot see them doing a merger or buyout at this time. I think the only possibility may be a partnership. But what kind of project would take two of the leading companies working together to pull off? It will be quite exciting to find out just what comes out of this meeting today.’ 

 

Gordon didn’t want to be there. He also didn’t want to be awake, and he didn’t want to do anything. But like the others he didn’t have much of a choice. He had been forced to wake up a little since the beach, but it was a struggle to pay attention to anything. Food tasted horrible, though they were always forcing him to eat it. Virgil was constantly hooking him up to IV’s, complaining that he wasn’t drinking enough. They would lead him around the house, take him to people as if they were visiting after a long absence, even though it had only been a few hours. He was treated like a child, told when to do things and what to say. Though he didn’t ever say anything. He really just wanted to lay in bed all day and do nothing, to not exist. They just wouldn’t get it that he had given up. He didn’t care anymore. That he should have died, that he should not exist. 

Gordon hadn’t even noticed that they had gotten onto the plane, Tracy 1, their private jet. He didn’t even realize when they had landed. He had suddenly realized it when Scott had forced him to wake up a little more. 

“Gordon, you’ve got to pay attention.” Scott was kneeling down in front of him, his hands on Gordon’s face. It was hard, but Gordon tried. “We have the Board of Director’s meeting in just a few hours. You have to not look so… dead.” Gordon wanted to explain that he was dead, but that took just too much energy. 

“I’ll take care of him.” Alan was next to him, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“I don’t know.” Virgil frowned. When had they all started looking so old?

“Why don’t you let him?” John frowned. “He’s been doing better. Gained, what? Ten pounds now?” 

“Yeah, because he’s been away from Gordon.” Virgil countered looking at the red head. 

“I think John is right.” Scott nodded looking between the two youngest. “They’re going to expect us three to do the most talking anyways, Alan will have more time to pay attention to Gordon.” 

Virgil stood silently and looked between the two. Finally he sighed. “Alright. Now, who’s going to be looking out for Scott.” 

“I will.” John volunteered, eyeing his eldest brother. 

“I can look out for myself.” Scott frowned. 

“To a point. Those pills Brains gave you will only go so far. You heard his warning right?” John took a few steps forward and pulled the small bottle from Scott’s pocket.

“Yes, not to take too many or it could effect me in the opposite way.” Scott took the bottle back and tucked it away again.

“Chemical balance in the brain is tricky in the best of situations. We’re just guessing with those.” John frowned as he kept a stern glare on Scott. With a reluctant nod from Scott, it had been settled. 

They left the hotel soon after and was met at Tracy Industries Headquarters with a mess of cameras and reporters. They rushed into the building as fast as they could, but knew they had been caught on camera. Once inside they were escorted to the top floor and to what had once been their father’s office. 

The room sat just as it had the last time they had been there. The day just after they had admitted to the loss of their father, to finalize what would happen to his company. Much like all of his father’s homes, it was decorated in the same style. Wood, and metal, sleek lines, yet light and airy. 

Alan had set Gordon down in the big chair behind the desk. He sat there and watched his brothers pace the floor waiting for when the meeting would commence. Scott had walked over the the hidden bar and had started to pour himself a drink when John stopped him and mumbled something at him. Scott nodded and popped a pill. Alan was standing next to him, a tablet in his hand looking over something. While Virgil paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to look at his brothers before continuing his trek up and down the room waiting for what lay before them.

 


	9. Into the Light

 

It was almost an hour later when someone finally popped their head in to announce that they were ready to start the meeting. The five brothers looked at each other and nodded. Alan pulled Gordon from his seat and led him through the door first. When Gordon saw the room before him he froze. There were so many people there, standing and sitting all over the place. It was more people then he was ready to be with in that small room.

Alan squeezed his hand and pulled him forward. He pulled out a chair and set him down, pushing it up against the table. Alan sat down on his left while Virgil took the seat to his right, followed by John and Scott. The room was actually quiet large, the table had enough room for twenty people and another ten stood around—assistants and aids to the people who sat at the table. Mrs. Moore sat at the head, Scott to her left, the CEO to her right. At the other end was the president of Deus Technology. He was looking over the brothers with interest, but Gordon didn’t pay him or anyone else any mind. He did not want to be there, he did _not_ want to be there. He took a deep breath and let his eyes gaze off into space. He could still hear what was going on, but was able to feel disconnected from it, as if he were just listening in on a radio.

“I call this meeting of the Board of Directors to order,” Mrs. Moore announced as she shuffled the papers in front of her. “We are here today to discuss the proposal brought forth by Andreas Christensen, President of Deus Technologies. First, however, because of the terms set forth by the proposal we must conduct a roll call. Lilian Moore. I am of course here. Wayne Morrison.”

“Here.”

“Gary Pehrson.”

“Present.”

“Gorgia Sorenson.”

“Here.”

“Baldo Alcala Bonilla.”

“Yo.”

“Klaudia Nowakowaska”

“Present.”

“Jacob Bolton.”

“Here.”

“Shannon Watson.”

“I’m here.”

“Mark Hill.”

“Right here.”

“Philip Amaro.”

“Yep.”

“Bryan Cain”

“Here.”

“John Cross.”

“Over here.”

“Andrea Wexler.”

“Here.”

“Scott Tracy.”

“Here.”

“Virgil Tracy.”

“Here.”

“John Tracy.”

“Present.”

“Gordon Tracy.” There was silence as all eyes turned toward Gordon. Alan squeezed his hand, and Gordon jerked a little.

He knew there was something he was supposed to do. Oh, right. “Here.” His voice was barely more than a whisper.

There were some whispers that followed it, but Mrs. Moore cleared her throat and they quit. “Alan Tracy.”

“Here!”

“Very well, all are present and accounted for. Next we will go over the proposal in detail to make sure we are all on the same page.” She was not planning to read the entire thing, but went from section to section rambling off quick summaries and making sure that everyone understood what each part was about. Most of the time everyone just nodded and mumbled yeses. About half way through, Gordon realized that Alan was no longer holding his hand. He started to panic and looked over to where his brother should have been.

Alan was still sitting there on the edge of his seat, his hand in the air and his lip between his teeth. Gordon could feel everyone’s eyes on him again, knew they were looking at him. He leaned back in his chair as if trying to fade into the fabric.

“Mr. Tracy, this is not school. If you have something to say, you can announce it.” Mrs. Moore smiled a little at the youngest member of the board.

“Sorry, little new to this.” Alan laughed a little nervous. He lowered his hand and put it back under the table grabbing Gordon’s. “I guess I’m just a little confused about this proposal in general.”

There were some soft chuckles and amused looks from those around the table. Even Mr. Christensen couldn’t help but smile at the young boy trying to look important among his seniors.

“Is this vote just to approve an exchange and then we’ll have more meetings about what is going to be exchanged, or is this meeting over that very exchange of technology. I’m asking because the technology in question is only mentioned in this section where it says, ‘A technology of our company that has been labeled top secret or higher in priority’. No where else in the proposal does it go into any more detail. Yet the wording in Section 10 sounds like if we approve of this proposal there will be no more discussion about the technology involved and at the same time we would have to provide the technology we would be exchanging as well.” Alan looked up from his tablet where he was scrolling through his book marks. “It’s just, it sounds like to me, if we approve of this proposal we have to give him details about what project we will trade his for, yet we don’t get any information about what we’ll be receiving in return.”

Everyone around the table had their tablets in their hands flipping through the pages of the proposal rereading the sections Alan had pointed out to them. Even Mrs. Moore was flipping through her copy and after a few minutes laid it down and smiled down at Mr. Christensen. “That is a very good point you’ve brought up, Mr. Tracy.”

“You don’t expect me to pull out the specs on it now, do you?” Mr. Christensen laughed, though a thick vein had started pulsing in his neck.

“No, but some sort of explanation of its function would be a start. It would be quiet silly for us to accept this deal and give you something great and receive something we already have.” Alan shrugged as he continued to smile, knowing quite well he’s gotten the man in his hands.

His brother’s watched him curiously. They had thought he might have gotten some of their father’s business sense, but had had very little opportunity to see any proof of it.

“I doubt you have what I am offering.”

“We won’t know unless we get more information. Wouldn’t want your majority vote screwed up by a little kid, would you?” Alan put on his big smile. Slowly that smile spread around the table to the remaining members of the board, ending with his three oldest brothers who were beaming at him. This was Alan. A person they had not truly seen in a long while.

Mr. Christensen frowned at Alan and stared at him. “Just who are you to be speaking up here. This is adult business. You should learn to keep your mouth shut.”

“And who are you to be questioning members of the board like that?” Mr. Carson stood up his hands flat on the table. “If there is anyone who should question the board like that it is myself.”

“He is a member of this board, and both of you need to treat him with the same respect as you do me, if not then this deal is over, now.” Mrs. Moore was on her feet as well. Soon other’s were following and the room was full of angry, annoyed voices. The board in it’s many voices were berating both Mr. Christensen and Mr. Carson. She looked over to Alan and smiled, but that smiled disappeared as she saw the frown upon Alan’s face.

Gordon had been doing okay. He had answered the question like he had been supposed to, then he was able to fade out. Listen, but not pay attention. Alan had spoken up, he seemed happy and Gordon could feel some warmth in him radiating from the hand that held his. Then he had heard it, that same question and he was once again in the box. The cold black box, and it was filling with water and he couldn’t breath. There was no air to breath, nothing, just water. He could feel himself being pulled and pushed. He heard a door close and then there was silence.

“Gordon!”

A voice, who’s voice? It wasn’t that man’s. It was a friendly voice.

“Gordon, you need to breath. Deep breath in.”

The voice was gentle but firm. He tried to breath in but only gasps of air made it past his lips.

“What is going on?” A woman’s voice, the door closed again and he could hear the clicking of her heels on the floor.

“Uh, panic attack, I think.” the gentle voice didn’t move away, but continued his instructions. “Gordon, blow the air out, then in through your nose. You can do it.”

Gordon tried and he could feel pressure on his chest. He started to panic again, wanted to move, but the hand was firm.

“It’s okay, I’m just trying to help.” Air passed his lips and he clenched his mouth shut and tried to breath in through his nose. Again the pressure was on his chest and he exhaled and each time it became easier until he was once again breathing on his own and the box faded away, leaving him in his father’s office, Virgil kneeling in front of him. Gordon blinked and looked slowly around the room. Alan was white beside him still clinging to his hand. Virgil had rocked back onto his heels in relief. John and Scott were standing behind them a ways watching anxiously. While Mrs. Moore looked worried and confused.

“John, you told me that Scott was dealing with that nano tech. But what in the world is wrong with Gordon?” She turned to face John for an answer.

John frowned, he hadn’t told the other’s that he had told her about the nano tech. And wasn’t entirely sure what to tell her about Gordon.

“We think he was kidnapped, tortured, and then returned to us,” Virgil announced as he stood up and turned to face the elderly woman.

“Tortured?” Her eyes were wide and round. “And what have you done? Who have you told? Surly Lady Penelope knows, and Colonel Casey!”

“No, nobody knows. They both know that he went missing, but the news of his torture is new. We just found out last week.” Virgil took a few steps to the edge of the desk and leaned on it.

“Has he been to see a doctor?” Mrs. Moore took a step forward using what force she could on the young men before her.

“He’s talked to a few psychiatrists over the phone, but we did not tell them what had really happened. Just that he was having nightmares that were getting out of control.” Scott sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“How do you expect them to help him if they don’t even know the truth.” She stomped her heel down on the wood floor. “At this rate I’m not even sure we can continue with this meeting.”

“We have to. I’m not sure if I can last out the day, let alone more than one.” Scott frowned as he reached for the pocket with his medicine only to be stopped by John. “I’ve already taken four of Brains’ pills, not sure how much longer I can last.”

“Four! He told you not to take more than two!” Alan exclaimed still holding onto Gordon.

Gordon was watching this, listening to everything that was being said. There was something important that they didn’t know. He needed to tell them, they needed to know.

“He’s here.” It was soft, barely a whisper, but he squeezed Alan’s hand which brought him down to his brother’s side.

“What is it Gordon? What’s wrong?” Everyone stopped arguing and turned to the two blonds behind the desk.

“He’s here.” Gordon repeated in his raspy unused voice.

“Who’s here?” Alan asked a frown on his face.

“The voice.” Gordon tried to clear his throat but it sounded painful and he cringed.

“Wait, you don’t mean the one that put you in the box?” Virgil gapped at him and Gordon slowly nodded.

“‘Who are you?’ is all he said.” Gordon accepted the bottle of water Alan handed to him and took a few sips.

“Who said that?” Scott looked to Mrs Moore.

“Mr. Carson and Mr. Christensen.” John was pacing, his mind trying to filter through all the information he had on the two men.

“Do you know which one it was?” Virgil kneeled back down in front of Gordon, but he just shook his head.

“Not that I’m a fan of either one of those men, but I find it hard to believe two respectful businessmen like that would stoop to torture.” Mrs. Moore shook her head and started pacing herself.

“If you remember, The Hood was once a respected business man until his dirtier business came out into the open.” Scott was fingering the bottle that should have still been in his pocket.

“Either way, we can’t jump to conclusions right now.” Mrs. Moore took a deep breath and dusted down her skirt. “We have a room full of people that are expecting us back.”

“Do you think you can do it Gordon?” Alan still had his hand and squeezed it a little.

Gordon nodded and stood. He wanted to look at these men with his own eyes, listen to them talk. Without meeting the worried looks of his brothers, he led Alan back into the conference room.

 

All the people they had left behind in their hasty exit quieted down as the door to the office opened and Gordon stepped through. He paused for a moment, forcing the anxiety down. He needed to hear these men talk. He needed to see what they looked like. There wasn’t time to be dead at the moment.

He walked over to the chair he had occupied before and sat down, his head held up, and he started looking at each one of the people seated at the table. Most of the faces he knew. They had been top executives as the company had grown. Most of them had retried by now, but still kept a hold of their shares in the company. They were all looking at him worried, but Gordon ignored the looks and concentrated on the two faces he didn’t recognize. The one next to Mrs. Moore was large, but not fat. Built wide kind of like Virgil, but older and bigger. His hair was slicked back and speckled with what remained of his dark hair. He wore a pinstriped gray suit and narrow black glasses. The other man at the far end of the table was his opposite. Tall, and narrow, slightly younger, but with gray around his temples. His hair was groomed to hide possible balding, but it really wasn’t horrible obvious. he wore a simple black suit and had a pair of reading glasses in his hand.

Gordon waited, trying to be patient, but he was squeezing Alan’s hand like crazy, causing his younger brother to keep looking over at him worried.

“I apologize for the interruption.” Mrs. Moore brought the meeting once more to order with a small clearing of her throat. “Gordon has been having some health issues and the stress of the meeting seemed to have triggered an anxiety attack.” She uttered the words a bit bitterly, hating that she had to lie to those she knew would truly understand and want to help. But there were others in the room that she could not trust.

“If that is the case, I put forth the motion to have a recess and convene in one weeks time.” One of the other members announced leaning forward. “Hopefully this will give Gordon enough time to heal a bit more, and Mr. Christensen some time to provide us with more details about this technology he wishes to trade with us.”

“I second the motion.” Another member raised their hand.

“I second as well.” And another member, and then another and another.

Gordon watched the two men, neither were happy with what was going on.

“Very well then, motion carried. We will reconvene in a weeks time. Is that satisfactory with you Mr. Christensen?”

The man at the end of the table was frowning, but nodded in acceptance.

“Very well then, Scott, I would like to talk to you and your brothers before you leave.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Scott was shaking, the bottle still in his hands under the table.

All at once the silence ended and everyone started to talk. Gordon squeezed Alan’s hand again and shook his head. There were too many voices, to much going on. Alan nodded and led him back to their father’s office again. They were quickly joined by their brothers as Virgil rushed up to Gordon and held his face in his hands.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Gordon nodded his voice still weak and rough.

“How about you Scott?” John was looking at their eldest concern on his face.

“I’m… I’m not sure. I…” They could tell he was struggling, trying to keep his thoughts straight.

John reached over and took the bottle from Scott’s hand. “I’m going to take Scott back home, now. You guys coming?”

“No, they are going to stay in New York this week.” Mrs. Moore slammed the door behind her as she entered the room.

“I think it best that we all go home.” Virgil turned to face her, his shoulders back, his chest out, ready to defend his family.

“I think it best that Scott goes home and away from whoever is messing with his mind. Gordon however is going to see a doctor like he should have from the beginning.” She too had puffed herself up and was facing Virgil down.

“And how are we going to explain what happened to him to a doctor?”

“I will pick the doctor and explain our situation. He will know only what he needs to know.” She had made her way over to him, and reached up to put a hand gentle hand on his shoulder. “Virgil, I just want to make sure you brother has the care he needs. You are an excellent medic, but this is just beyond your capabilities.”

Virgil bristled for a moment and then deflated. She was right, he knew she was right. “You go ahead, John. Alan, Gordon and I will stay.”

“Alright, let’s go Scott.” John had Scott by the arm and was leading him out of the room.

“I’m glad you’re seeing reason.” Mrs. Moore nodded. “You will come with me to my home. There’s plenty of room for you and privacy. The hotel will be riddled with reporters, I’m sure. It wouldn’t surprise me if both Carson and Christensen are making statements to the press.” She sighed and rubbed her temple. “Follow me boys, I’ll take you down to the parking garage where my car is. It’s best to get out of here while we can.”

 

There were reporters in the parking garage as well, they were like mosquitos in the summer. Asking about what had happened, about Gordon. They were pushing their microphones into their faces and it took Virgil holding Alan back to keep him from doing something he would have regretted. Mrs. Moore packed Gordon into her sleek sedan. Virgil hopped in beside his brother and she and Alan hopped into the front seat.

She was surprised to notice that she was in the passenger seat. “Alan?”

Alan had his serious face on, and threw the car into reverse making the reporters scatter. “Don’t worry, I’ll get us away from them, just tell me where your home is.” The tires squealed and they tore out of the parking garage.

“He’s a good driver, you can trust him.” Virgil leaned forward and smiled over her shoulder.

“Well, if I can’t trust my life to International Rescue, then the world is doomed.” She smiled back but couldn’t help but cling to her seat as they took the turn a little faster than she would have liked.

Alan took them quickly out of the city and toward the country estate of their current guardian. It was a quick half-hour drive that normally took her an hour. When they arrived they were disgusted to find that a few news vans had parked outside of the gate. She reached above Alan and pushed a button under the visor that opened the gate and allowed them to drive into the safe interior of the property.

“They are going to be out there for the entire week.” Mrs. Moore sighed as she helped Gordon out of the car.

“Just so long as they don’t get in here.” Virgil pulled himself out and looked up at the mansion.

They made their way into the house and Mrs. Moore started calling out for her butler. “Stanley! Stanley where are you?”

“Just here, ma’am.” A young man appeared at the top of the stairs and quickly made his way down to take care of his employer.

“Good, good. We have guests. They’ll be put in the visitors suite upstairs and their things need to be collected from the hotel. I also want you to call Dr. Ambrosia and have him make a house call. I don’t care what it costs.” She unbuttoned her suit jacket pulling it off and handing it over to the young butler as she handed out the orders. The butler disappeared for a moment and she turned to the boys. “If you are hungry the kitchen is that way, just tell Colton what you want and he’ll have it fixed in a jiffy.”

“What are you going to tell the doctor?” Virgil watched the butler reappeared and lead Alan and Gordon up the stairs.

“What he needs to know. Don’t worry, they will know you are the Tracy’s, but that is all.”

“Right.”

“Virgil, go. Get some rest. I’ll bring the doctor when he arrives.” Virgil frowned but nodded and jogged to catch up with his brothers.

 

The visitors suite was what had used to be the master suite. The butler informed them that Mrs. Moore had moved down into the actual visitors suite when the stairs had become too much for her to mount every day. The rooms had been redecorated and beds added so that each antechamber of the suite was a separate bedroom with a central bath on one end. There was a main sitting area in the center of the room which was where the brothers were sitting when Mrs. Moore entered with an older man behind her.

“Dr. Ambrosia, these are the Tracy’s. Virgil, Alan, and your patient Gordon.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” the doctor smiled and bowed a little. “Mrs. Moore said that I would be brought up to date on the situation.”

“Tell him everything that has happened. Don’t worry, he can be trusted. Your father used him as well.”

“Yes, your father was a stubborn man, and even though you all look so different, I can see him in you as well.” He smiled as he moved swiftly to Gordon’s side and knelt down before him looking up into his face. “Dark circles around the eyes, pale.” He pulled the stethoscope off from around his neck and listened quickly to his heart and lungs. “Quick heartbeat, slow steady breathing. Mrs. Moore said that you had a panic attack earlier.”

Gordon nodded, looking over at Alan for support. “Yeah, and a bit more than that as well.” Alan supplied.

“Did Mrs. Moore tell you who we really were?” Virgil asked in a clipped voice still not really wanting to tell him.

“If you do not want to tell me, then don’t. I know that Gordon here is a bit of an expert oceanographer. Did something happen out in the oceans?” Virgil stared down at the doctor in shock and relief.

“Yes, he and his mini sub disappeared for the span of a month, and then showed up again just as we had decided to stop looking.”

“Well, that is some good luck.” The doctor smiled. “Was he like this when you found him?”

“No, he was normal. Last week, though, he fell in the pool and had a… I guess you could say panic attack and about drowned. Since then he’s been like this.”

“Do you remember what happened to you?” The doctor turned back to Gordon who nodded as tears came to his eyes. “Can you tell me?”

“If I say it, I’ll have to remember it.” Gordon’s voice was soft and he clung to Alan’s hand.

“I understand, but sometimes it helps.”

Gordon studied the man’s face for a moment before responding. “Drowning.”

“Drowning? you were drowned?”

Gordon nodded. “Again and again.”

“I see.” The doctor stood and looked down at his patient. “Any kind of PTSD is difficult to treat. Everyone is different. Has he ever suffered from this before?”

“Yeah, though it wasn’t horribly obvious.” Virgil nodded. “Several years ago he was involved in a bad accident, broke his back, spent over a year in rehab.” Virgil watched Gordon closely one hand absently messing with the him of his suit jacket. “He was depressed and had nightmares. This is the first time it’s been so present.”

“That was an accident, this was intentional. Makes a big difference.”

“In addition.” Alan looked up his voice cracking a bit. “He thinks he heard the man who did it in the meeting today.”

“Oh, and that triggered the earlier panic attack?” The doctor’s eyes widened as he looked between the brothers. “Well, I think the best thing, is for the entire month to be out in the open. Everything he remembers and even possibly something he doesn’t. It will be difficult for him, and you.” He looked at all three of them with a meaningful look.

“We’re staying with our brother.” Virgil stated his feet planted, no-one moved him. Alan nodded as well.

“Very well, Mrs. Moore, If you could wait outside, this may be a bit personal.”

“Of course.” She nodded and slipped out of the door.

The doctor had knelt down in front of Gordon again and pulled a pen out of his pocket “Gordon, look at this pen. Concentrate on this pen until you start to feel sleepy.”

Gordon did as he was told and soon his eyes were closed and his head rested on his chest. The doctor snapped his fingers and Gordon slowly awoke again, but they could tell his eyes where not as focused, he couldn’t see any of them.

“Gordon, can you hear me?” The doctor had settled down on his knees in front of Gordon with his hand on one of Gordon’s knees.

“Yes.” Gordon’s voice was still soft, but lacked the emotion it had had moments before.

“Think back to when you disappeared. What was the last thing you remember?”

“My bird shaking.” The doctor looked up at Virgil a bit confused.

“His sub.” Virgil explained quickly.

“And after that?” The doctor returned his attention to Gordon before him.

“Darkness.”

“What kind of darkness?”

“Cold, and wet. I was cramped up in a box.”

“Were you standing or sitting?”

“Sitting. My knees to my chest. My head bent down.”

“Tight.”

“Very.”

“What happened next?”

“A man asked me who I was?”

“Did you answer?” The Doctor could see Virgil tense next to him.

“Yes.”

“Was the answer what the man wanted?”

“No.”

“What happened then?”

“I heard a splash and the box shuddered. Then water started to come into the box. Slowly it fill, and I had to hold my breath.”

“Didn’t you have an oxygen tank with you?”

“They took it.”

“How long did you have to hold your breath?”

“At first five minutes.”

“At first?”

“Each time was longer. The last time it was fifteen.”

“Did you pass out?”

“Yes.”

“What happened when you woke up?”

“I was in a small room.”

“What did the room look like?”

“It was dark like the box.”

“What happened in the room?”

“They would give me food and I slept.”

“What happened the next day?”

“The same.”

“Tell me.”

Day by day, the doctor made him recount his torture. They listened patiently as each day Gordon was forced to drown over and over again. Virgil had to force Alan to sit down around the twenty-third day, he looked like he was about to pass out.

Each day was the same, nothing altered except that Gordon had stopped talking, stopped answering the question. And that silence was still met with a box full of water.

Finally on the thirty-first day, he woke up in the infirmary. He could remember not remembering. Wished he could go back to that. The doctor then snapped his fingers and Gordon fell back asleep as if the had been the entire time.

“That seems to be it. He can still hear us, if there’s anything you want to add, now would be a good time.”

“Add?” Virgil looked between the doctor and Gordon unsure what to do.

“Words of encouragement, or understanding. Let him know that you heard, and that it will be okay.”

Nodding Virgil kneeled down next to his brother and took his hand. “Gordon. You did an awesome job. You were brave and strong. I know that you will learn to love the water again, you will become friends with it once more, though it may take time. We will be with you, cheering you on, and backing you up. You are not alone, you are not dead, you are here with us right now. You are a thunderbird and always will be.” Virgil jumped realizing what he had just said and turned to see the doctor on the other side of the room seemingly interested in a painting on the wall. He sighed and turned back to his brother. “I hope you don’t really remember this, but you are our glue, you keep us on our toes and make sure we don’t fall to far in that well of despair. We need you more than any of us want to admit to. And…well, that’s all I can think of.” Virgil turned to see Alan next to him.

Alan had kneeled down next to Gordon, his hand still clinging to his brothers. “Gordo, we’ll get through this. You’ll get better. You’ll start swimming again, and everything will go back to normal. I promise. We will do everything we can to help you. We love you!”

When Alan was done, the doctor walked backed over and snapped his fingers again. “Sleep, until you no longer need to.” He then turned to Virgil. “Put him to bed.”

“Does this really work?”

“Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn’t. It depends on the person.” The doctor smiled reassuringly. Virgil nodded and then picked up Gordon, who was limp in his arms and laid him on the nearest bed, covering him up. Alan crawled into the bed next to him and combed his hand through his hair. Virgil didn’t want to leave either so he pulled up a chair and just sat and watched his brother sleep, wondering how much longer they would have to suffer.


	10. Unfamiliar Waters

“Bakersfield Radio, G650ER Tracy 01 on 122.2”

“G650ER Tracy 01, Bakersfield Radio, go ahead.”

“We’d like to open our flight plan from Las Vegas to coordinates -23.01, -133.04. Our time off was one-seven-one-eight Zulu.”

“Roger G650ER Tracy 01, that flight plan is now activated. Have a safe flight.”

John reached over to adjust the radio settings. They would be over the coastline in minutes and would have the sky to themselves. It took Thunderbird 1 barely ten minutes to reach the mainland from the island. Compared to that, Tracy 1 flew at a snails pace—it would take them four more hours to get home.

John was not the best pilot in the family. Being a scientist he tended to leave the flying to the others, but his father had demanded that they all learn how to fly all five of the birds, so John learned how to fly a plane. However, being in Thunderbird 5 all the time did not give him a lot of time to keep his skill up.

He tucked the radio manual back into its cubby hole next to the seat and manually adjusted the flaps. He also did not trust the autopilot. He would much rather know what the plane was doing all the time, trusting the feel of the plane’s vibrations to anything the computer might tell him. He was content, just sitting there in silence, listening to the hum of the plane, watching the water and clouds whisk by them. He hoped the entire trip would be just as peaceful as it was right then.

 

That, unfortunately, did not happen. “Scott. What are you doing?”

“Coming up to keep you company.” Scott had shut the door that separated the cockpit from the passenger cabin and sat down in the co-pilots chair.

“I thought we agreed that you would stay back there and rest.”

“I rested. Now, I’m awake.”

John looked over at his brother who was smiling way too much for comfort. “Have you been taking those pills?”

“Nope.”

“Maybe you should take one, just to get you home.”

“Can’t.” Scott leaned forward to push a button on the console and John had to reach over and slap his hand to stop him.

“Why can’t you?”

“They’re gone.” He reached up this time to flip a switch and John had to flip it right back.

“What do you mean—will you stop that!” John had once again slapped Scott’s hand away from a row of buttons.

“I’m just trying to help.” Scott shrugged and leaned back in the chair. “It’d fly easier if you adjusted your trim a little.”

“She’s flying just fine.” John scanned over the controls to make sure Scott hadn’t flipped something he had missed. “Now, about your pills.”

“Took them all.”

“What?” John’s eyes widened as he turned to stare at his older brother. “When did you take the last one?”

“Oh, I was hungry so I popped the last few while you were fueling up in Vegas.” Scott leaned forward and started hovering over the controls again.

“Scott, I think you should go into the back and lay down.”

“Not tired. Honestly, I think I could run a marathon.” Scott turned and smiled at his brother again.

John’s stomach did a nose dive, even though the plane was still flying level. “Scott please go to the back.”

“Nope. Can’t make me.”

“Scott, I will put this plane on autopilot and drag you back there.” John glanced over at the GPS. They were not far from the island, but he did not want to try and land with this next to him.

“Let me see you try.” Scott was still smiling, tapping his feet on the floor and his hands on his knees. John was suddenly reminded of Alan when he was hyper and ready for a mission.

There wasn’t really any time to try and get him into the back as Tracy Island was coming into view. John sighed and reached over to initiate landing procedure.

“Don’t forget to call Brains.”

“I’m getting to that.” John sighed already decided that Scott would be forced to sleep once they were on the ground, one way or another. “Tracy 1 calling Tracy Island.”

“Go ahead Tracy 1.”

“Requesting clearance to land.”

“You are clear for landing.”

“Brains.”

“Yes, John?”

“Could you prepare a nightcap for Scott.”

“It will be ready when you land.” He could hear a small chuckle out of the man below.

John reached forward and started his landing sequence, but was suddenly interrupted by an alarm going off. He looked quickly around and found several switches that had already been flipped.

“Scott, what are you doing?” He looked over and Scott was busy shutting down the plane.

“I’m just helping.”

“I don’t need help. Stop that!” John was struggling to get everything back on before the plane decided to die in mid-air.

“Don’t worry. This is perfectly safe. Here, let me take the wheel.” Scott grabbed the controls in front of him and pulled them hard to the left causing the plane to go into a barrel roll.

John was barely able to right the plane, but as he did so, Scott was back to flipping switches again. John was struggling to remember the emergency procedures, which set of switches needed to be turned on first, what calculations did he need to do to pump the fuel tanks to jump start the left engine that just stalled. He was trying to stay one step ahead of Scott, but rather than following any procedure himself, he was just flipping switches left and right. Sometimes flipping ones he had already flipped once.

“Brains! Prepare for an emergency landing!” They were mostly lined up with the runway, but John wasn’t sure if he would be able to land the plane safely.

“Nah, we’ll just land in the water. That will be safer.” Scott had grabbed the stick again and pushed forward as hard as he could while John tried his best to pull back. However, Scott had the leverage needed and the plane was quickly heading straight for the rocky waters below them.

“MAYDAY!” John yelled into the radio not knowing what else to do.

 

Virgil was sitting in one of the plush chairs in the lounge of the visitor’s suite at their host’s home. It was late and he was wide awake—of course the mug of coffee next to his left elbow wasn’t helping matters much. Gordon and Alan were asleep in the bedroom to his right. Gordon had yet to wake up from the doctor’s visit, and Virgil didn’t want to go to sleep should he wake up in the middle of the night.

He was flipping through the channels on the widescreen tv on the opposite wall, the volume muted so he wouldn’t bother his brothers. There was nothing on, of course there was almost never anything on. But then he was never much of a TV watcher in the first place.

He reached over and picked up the mug of coffee to take a sip when he caught a glimpse of someone he recognized. He went back a couple of channels and un-muted the TV.

‘Yes, we are in the midst of negotiations with Tracy Industries. My hope is to start a friendship between our two companies and be able to work together to progress our need to fix the problems in our world.’

Virgil couldn’t help but snort at this. From what he knew of the president of Deus Technology was that he was a cunning and self-centered man who fired anyone who dared to disagree with him.

‘I think there will be some issues with coming to an agreement.’ He was answering another question from a reporter. ‘The biggest is the board of directors themselves. If it were a deal between me and Mr. Carson I feel it would have been concluded by now, but because they need complete approval of the board things are taking a bit longer.’

‘There have been questions about the validity of the Board of Directors since most of its members are getting on in age. Do you think they are still able to make sound decisions for the company?’

‘I do not think it is the older members of the board that are the issue. They are all intelligent and know how to manage themselves in the world of business. I think the issues the board has lie with their youngest members, the Tracy brothers. From what I saw today they have multiple problems that are not being addressed and that these issue could be affecting their ability to make sound decisions.’

The mug of coffee crashed against the TV screen, brown liquid dripping down the face of Andreas Christensen. “Damn you!” Virgil was standing now, his hands clenched at his sides breathing deeply to try and control the anger that was flooding over him.

“Virgil?” Alan was in the doorway, wiping his arm over his eyes.

“What are you wearing?” Virgil looked Alan up and down, his eyebrow raising. He was in his pajamas now, their things having been brought over from the hotel earlier in the evening.

“We’re not on duty, so I put something on that was more comfortable.” Alan shrugged as he walked over to Vigil.

“Go to bed, Alan.” Virgil shook his head and flopped back down into his chair.

“What’s wrong?” Alan frowned watching his brother pick at a hole in the sweats he wore.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing wouldn’t cause you to throw your cup at the screen.” The TV had cut back to the announcer who was talking about what had been said, but neither of them were really listening.

“That president of Deus, he’s just talking crap about us.” Virgil ran a hand through his hair threatening to pull it out.

“We figured he would do that.” Alan sat down in the chair next to his, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“I know, but hearing it—“ Virgil slammed his fist onto the flowery arm.

“You can’t take what he says seriously. Ever. Dad said so. He never wanted Tracy Industries to do business with that man.”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile over at his brother. “You know, if the time comes, I think you should be the one to take over the company, not Scott.”

“What? No way! I couldn’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Because… well, I’m the youngest.”

“So? You’re also the one that’s been the most interested in business. We all read the proposal, but you’re the one that caught the issues with it.”

“What? You guys didn’t noticed that? But it was like plain as day.”

“That’s what I mean. You get that business language. It’s like John and code and well, any spoken language. He just gets it, doesn’t have to think about it too hard.”

“Oh. And you guys aren’t like that?”

“Nope, it’s just you.”

Alan couldn’t help but smile a bit, happy that even though he was the fifth, there was still something unique about him that he didn’t have to share with his brothers. “Have you tried calling John? He’s probably seen the interview as well.”

“I was debating it. He’ll be busy with Scott I imagine.”

“Give it a try.” Alan leaned forward and nudged the small communicator that was laying on the table in front of them.

Virgil sighed and leaned forward, punching in the secret code that would connect them to John, wherever he may be.

“Virgil, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“You okay, look a little stressed.” Virgil was squinting at the small hologram of his brother, noticing the tight shoulders and drawn brow.

“I’m alive. That’s about it right now.”

“What happened?” Virgil had scooted to the edge of his seat, Alan right next to him.

“Scott.”

“But I thought the pills were supposed to help!” Alan was frowning down at John.

“He took the rest of them while we were refueling in Las Vegas.”

“Crap. Is he okay?”

“I think so. Brains and Grandma are taking care of him. Gave him a sedative until it wears off. Had to come back up here to relax a little.”

“Do not worry, Virgil.” EOS’ voice echoed over the comm. “They were just about to crash into the ocean, but I was able to take control of the plane and land them safely on the runway. I do not think they will be able to leave in Tracy 1 for a while though.”

“He caused you to crash the plane!” Virgil was pacing the floor now, Alan watching him.

“But I saved them.”

“Thank you EOS.” Alan turned to the comm and smiled.

“Thank you Alan. You are the only one to have have thanked me for saving them.”

“EOS, I’m sorry. I told you that already.” John sighed.

“Go easy on him EOS. We’re all kind of stressed right now.” Alan was rocking back in forth in his chair, still keeping an eye on Virgil.

“I understand. However, I expect a proper thanks when this is over.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they do.”

“Thank you Alan.”

“Your welcome EOS.”

“Vigil, you need to go to sleep.” John repeated his first comment, trying to ignore the conversation between Alan and EOS.

“So do you.” Virgil was back at the chair sitting down.

“He will be going to sleep in two more hours.”

“Yes, EOS, I know.” John rolled his eyes. “Did you have a reason to call, or just needed to chat?”

“Just caught Andreas Christensen’s press conference.”

“Ah, yeah, I was hoping you wouldn’t see that until tomorrow.”

“I didn’t see it if that helps.” Alan smiled a little.

“You need to be in bed.” John looked over at Alan, but smiled and shook his head.

“Has anything happened because of what he said?” Virgil brought John’s attention back to himself.

“A video of us walking into the building has been playing over and over again. Detailing our partying ways, and going into how unfit we are to be in any kind of position of power in the company.”

“Well, that is the image we use to keep them from guessing who we really are.” Virgil leaned back in his chair. The hotel suite they had booked had hosted a huge party the night before, however, none of the Tracy’s were in attendance.

“I know, but they are trying to find evidence that we are extreme partiers, that maybe drugs and obscene amounts of alcohol may be involved.”

“What do you mean by obscene?”

“They’re claiming that we were still drunk at the meeting. Well, you, me, and Scott at least.”

“Hey, I’m old enough to drink.” Alan pouted crossing his arms.

“Only by a month. Anyways, they’re playing the pity party on you. Because us three are partying all the time you are forced to take care of your sick brother and thus do not take care of yourself. Everything has been placed on your shoulders. Christensen even tried to use the fact that you spoke up in the meeting as proof that the older members of the family are unfit to be a part of the board.”

“Can he actually cause them to oust us?”

“No, he has no power over the board of directors of a competitors company.”

“Actually he could.” Alan was looking worriedly between his brothers. “If he is able to convince the board members that we are not fit, it could cause a rift. The deal would never go through, but it would cause issues and I’m sure even now the popularity of Tracy Industries is taking a hit.”

“But the entire board knows that we are International Rescue.” Virgil reached for his mug, only to remember that it was no longer there. Instead he stood and made his way into the bathroom to get a drink of water.

“We’ll have to make sure that there is a meeting of just the board members tomorrow so that we can explain what has been going on.” John was already sending off a request to Mrs. Moore, so that she would see it first thing in the morning.

“But that may not stop it.” Alan was looking down at his leg tracing the constellations that adorned it.

“What do you mean?” Virgil and John were both looking at their brother.

“The board of directors isn’t a force of god. They can’t just do what they want without any consideration to the will of the CEO or those under them. When they occupied those high positions is was easier to make decisions and send those orders down the chain, but now that most of them are retired from the company proper… well, some of the various presidents and heads of departments may start to complain about the boards decisions. If there are enough of them, they could essentially start a mutiny. Nothing would get done, everything would come to a halt until their concerns are met. And if their concerns are our involvement within the company…”

“Damn.” Virgil gulped down the water and threw the empty cup against the wall. It bounced off of it and landed without a sound on the carpet.

“We will discuss that with the board tomorrow. It may come to us having our own press conference to try and counter the rumors that are going around.” John shrugged.

“And how are we going to do that? Tell them that Scott has nano tech? That Gordon was tortured?” Alan countered.

“I don’t know Alan. We’ll just have to see what the others think.” John was starting to look a little worn.

“EOS.” Virgil sat down in his chair and rubbed his face.

“Yes, Virgil?”

“John’s going to bed now. Medic’s orders.”

“Yes, Virgil.”

“Virgil.” John frowned as his brother.

“If we are going to have a meeting first thing in the morning, we all need some sleep.”

“Doctor’s orders, John,” EOS announced as the comm signal was cut.

 

The morning was bright and warm as Mrs. Moore, Virgil, Alan, and a freshly woken Gordon sat in her office at home. There were multiple holograms surrounding them as the other members of the board sat and stood around them. John and Scott were off to the side, back in the lounge on Tracy Island.

“So you honestly think it was either Christensen or Carson that tortured you?” One of the board members asked looking at Gordon.

“Yes.” Gordon was sitting straight, much more awake than he had been the past week. He didn’t remember the visit by the doctor, but had woken up feeling a bit more confident in himself. He was still tried, and worn out, still a bit broken, but was ready to try and face it and figure out who had done this to him. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that voice. I just don’t know who it was.”

“And now they’re both going after all of you.” Another member stood and started to pace. “I’m sure you all saw Christensen’s press conference. Well, there are rumors starting to spread within our company as well. Carson didn’t waste any time getting those started.”

“What has he been saying?” Mrs. Moore had been silent through most of the meeting, letting the Tracys talk for themselves and listening to what the other board members had to say.

“Just that they are unfit to be on the board. Drunkards, possibly addicts.”

“There is no proof that we’ve ever done drugs!” Scott was standing, while John was trying to pull him down again.

“Sorry, he’s still a little unbalanced.” John had to stand and force Scott down again.

“Has Brains had any success in manipulating the nano bots?” Another board member asked looking over at the eldest brother.

“Not yet. He thinks he might be on to something, but it’s still a few days from the first trial.” John was shaking his head as he kept a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Klaudia, since you are still active in the company, do you think there is a way you can counter the rumors that Carson has started?”

“I’m not sure.” Klaudia shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not in the main headquarters usually so I don’t see a lot of the other presidents or anything. I can deny them, but rumors have a way of gaining their own life after awhile.”

“You’ll have to try regardless.” Mrs. Moore, turned to Scott and John’s hologram. “You boys will have to try and counter some of the harsher comments going around.”

“And what would we say? We’ve been letting the rumors of the parties go on to help cover our true activities. If we go out there now and deny them, no one is going to believe us. We can argue till our faces are blue, but people won’t listen.” John was the one that spoke and as he did he brought up various gossip articles about their various parting pranks through the years. “They’ve never been very bad in the past, but I have the feeling they are going to suddenly find some skeletons in our closest, so to say.”

“Do you think we’ll have to come clean about who they really are?” One of the oldest board members asked, he was sitting in a chair leaning on his cane. “Let the world know just who International Rescue is.”

“I hope it doesn’t come to that, but if that is all we can do, then we will.” Scott was looking down, his hands clenched on his knees.

“Very well, we shall try and counter these rumors as best as we can on our own sides. I’ll be in contact if something more drastic needs to be done.” She had reached forward to close out the comm signals, but the elderly member with the cane stopped her.

“I wish to say one last thing.” He was leaning forward and looked straight at Alan. “I was quite impressed with what you did at the meeting yesterday. Picking apart the proposal as you did. That was something your father would have done. In fact, if felt as if Jeff was among us once again for a moment. He would be very proud of you, young man.”

A few others on the board agreed and seconded the statement making Alan blush and beam.

The comm signals were cut and soon it was just Mrs. Moore, Virgil, Alan, and Gordon. They stood silently in the room for a moment not quite sure what to do next.

“Guys, we have an issue.” John and Scott came back into view still sitting in the lounge.

“What’s up?” Virgil leaned back on Mrs. Moore’s desk his arms crossed.

“Colonel Casey is demanding to speak to all five of us at once. If we don’t she’s going to send soldiers out to collect us.” John was still in his spacesuit and was running his gloved hand through his hair.

“It was bound to happen.” Alan shrugged. “Might as well get it over with.”

“What are we going to tell her?” Virgil looked between his brothers.

“How about the truth?” Mrs. Moore suggested as she leaned back in her chair. “That is what she is asking for, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, but can we trust her?” Virgil looked over his shoulder at the older woman.

“She has known you just as long as I have, if not longer. I’m sure she is worried about you and will take what steps she thinks is necessary to protect you.”

“Yeah, but the GDF won’t feel the same.” Alan was rocking on his heels frowning.

“You have to trust her. She will make the right call. I’m sure of it.”

The five brothers looked at each other and finally nodded in agreement. A moment later the full figure of Colonel Casey was standing in the office before them.

“Well, I am glad that you are not all in the infirmary this time.” She was frowning at them, her hands behind her back. “However, the news that I am seeing is not any better.”

“You can’t be telling us that you believe the rumors they’re spreading.” Virgil took a step forward swinging his arm out to encompass the outside world.

“The rumors no, but I have seen that video of you lot going into Tracy Industries headquarters and do not blame them for jumping to conclusions. You all looked horrible. What has been going on?” She started to pace a little, her hands still behind her back, and her posture still stiff. “You’ve been on hiatus for a week, you shouldn’t be exhausted anymore, if that was even the issue to begin with.” She stopped her pacing and seemed to be looking at John.

“It was part of the issue.” John collapsed under the colonel’s gaze. She knew he was the weak link when it came to lying. “There is a bit more going on though.”

“Oh good, you’re all here.” The door to the office opened and Lady Penelope swept her way in smiling politely at everyone there. “I’m sure the colonel will want to hear about this as well. I may have a lead on that nano tech.”

“Nano—” Colonel Casey almost screeched the word. She disappeared for a moment before returning again. “What the _hell_ has been going on?”

“You didn’t tell her?” Lady Penelope gazed, stunned at the brothers. “I’m sorry colonel, I assumed you would be told.”

“As I should have.” The colonel glared from boy to boy before finally settling on Vigil. “Everything. From the beginning.”

And so they told her. First Gordon’s disappearance and Alan’s depression. Then the change in Scott and the stress Virgil dealt with. Gordon’s reappearance, New Orleans, and their discovery of the nano bots. Then Gordon and Alan’s near drowning and the discovery of Gordon’s torture.

Colonel Casey listened, her face did not change, did not betray any emotion while the brothers took turns telling their parts of the story. She just listened and watched to make sure there weren’t more lies they were hiding from her.

Lady Penelope on the other hand showed all the emotion that Colonel Casey was hiding. Pity, sadness, but worst was when she found out about Gordon. She cast a sharp look at the young man sitting in the chair by the desk who was avoiding her gaze. She narrowed her eyes at Virgil and John and Scott, those that should have told her but didn’t. She took the protection of these men very seriously and while finding out about the nano bots was important she could have had eyes out looking for Gordon’s abuser at the same time.

“I see.” It was the only thing Colonel Casey could think to say after hearing it all.

“Well, I don’t.” Lady Penelope snapped. “My job is to make sure you lot are safe from those that are trying to harm you or the organization. If you don’t tell me these things I cannot do anything to help you.” She was fuming and stomped her pristine heel on the wood floor.

“You were busy looking into the nano bots—” Virgil tried to argue, but the sharp glare from Lady Penelope stopped him short.

“There are some very serious issues going on here.” Colonel Casey had sat down and was looking through something on a tablet. “I’ll have to warn the higher ups that nano bots are being used. Lady Penelope, I’ll need whatever information you have.”

“Of course, I’ll send it your way immediately.”

“I’ll try to convince them to put Scott under quarantine on the island. Otherwise they’ll want to lock him in a facility to study the bots. Not sure I want even us to have any more knowledge of them than we do.”

John clenched his hands, that was just what he had been afraid of them doing. “Brains is working on a way to counteract the bots. He just needs more time.”

“I will let them know. If he is close that would help keep Scott where he is.” She looked up and over at Gordon. “As for the torture, any information you have will help in the investigation.”

“We have it narrowed down to possibly two people.” Mrs. Moore stood and walked around her desk to stand in front of it. “But I ask that you leave this part of the investigation to us. Gordon may just be able to recognize the voice, so we have him watching all the interviews I can find of the two subjects.”

“Very well, but keep me updated.” Colonel Casey laid her tablet down and looked at each of the brothers, her brows pulled together, her eyes sad. “I am worried about you five. I have been ever since your father disappeared. I have also trusted you completely, but you have only shown me that I cannot continue that trust. If I find out that you are keeping anything else from me…I honestly cannot say what will happen. At the very least the GDF will withdraw their partnership with International Rescue. At the most, you may all end up in jail.”

“It’s not that bad!” Alan jumped forward to defend his brothers.

“If it were just Gordon, no. But because we are dealing with nano tech… they do not go easy on those involved with this banned technology.”

“But we’re not the ones that made it, we’re suffering from it.” Alan continued to step forward daring the Colonel to fight against him.

“No, but you failed to report it. For the GDF that is just as bad as creating it.”

“But that’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry, Alan, but those are the rules.” She sighed and addressed the rooms as a whole. “I’ll delay my report as long as I can. We’ll see what Brains has accomplished by then, and if you have figured out who this mysterious kidnapper is.”

“And if we don’t accomplish anything?” Scott still had his head in his hands but was looking up at the hologram before them.

“Then I will submit my report and the GDF will take charge.”

“What if we were to announce who we really were? Try and put them on the defensive?”

“That has always been your choice. If you want to make yourselves public, then do it. However, just be aware of what will be expected of you if you do.”

No one replied to this, and Colonel Casey said her goodbye and disappeared.

“Penelope, you said you may have had a lead on the nano tech?” John was the first to speak and rubbed his face as he looked over at the young aristocrat.

“Yes, I have already contacted Kayo. She is quite distraught over what we’ve been hearing over the news. You might give her a call and let her know how you are doing.” She once again glared over at Gordon and Virgil. “There have been rumors of a industrial giant looking into the forbidden technology. There are of course a few dozen industrial companies around the world, but only two that stick out. Deus Technologies and Tracy Industries.”

“You don’t honestly think that Tracy Industries would be involved, do you?”

“I don’t know. That is why I came here, initially. I was going to ask Mrs. Moore if she could look into it. While she does that, Kayo and I are going to look into Deus Technology.”

“While you’re doing that, look into their president.” Alan sneered at the thought of the man. “There is something up with him, and even if he isn’t Gordon’s kidnapper, maybe we can find something else to use against him.”

“Alan, that is quite vindictive of you.” Penelope looked at him eyes wide with a small smirk on her lips.

“Can you blame me? I was being serious and he laughed at me and called me a kid.”

“Well, you still have some growing up to do, but I will look into him if you think he may have something to do with Gordon’s predicament.” Penelope nodded stiffly giving Gordon one last look of sympathy and Virgil a disappointing glare before leaving.

“Mrs. Moore.” Gordon had been sitting down, but stood and walked to stand in front of her desk.

She had sat down again and was jotting down thoughts, but looked up at him in concern. “Are you alright?”

“No, not really.” Gordon couldn’t help but smile a little. “I was wondering if you had a pool.”

“Yes, but it’s not conductive to swimming, just a curvy little thing.” She looked up at him a little shocked.

“That’s fine, I’m not up to swimming anyways.”

“Gordon, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Virgil was at his side, plucking at his shirt sleeve.

“Virgil. Remember when I broke my back. When I was healed I didn’t want to swim but my therapist made me. I was scared of the water, but he made me get used to it again. Learn how to trust it. It wasn’t the water that had caused my accident, but the ship I was in. It’s the same now. The water wasn’t the cause of my torture, just the means of it. I need to learn to trust it again.”

“But you always looked so much more depressed when you would look at the pool at home. I couldn’t stand seeing you look like that.” Virgil had pulled Gordon around to look him in the eye.

“I know.” Gordon lowered his gaze and stared at the third button on Virgil’s plaid shirt. “It’s just something I need to do. And I need you there with me. You and Alan. Helping me. I need your help, Virgil.”

Virgil watched his brother closely and could already see the depression seeping back into him again as he thought about what had happened to him.

“I agree with Gordon.” Alan walked up next to Gordon and tried his best to stand to his fullest height, just a hair shorter than his next brother.

“You always agree with Gordon.” Virgil smirked looking over at Alan.

“Not all the time.” Alan stuck his lips out. “Only about eighty percent of the time.”

“And an example of that twenty percent?”

“Umm… I hate pineapples?”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile at his little brother and ruffle his hair.

They didn’t know what their next step would be, but at least for now they knew who their allies were.


	11. Defence

‘Good morning America! This is Morning Highlights and I am your host Gloria Anderson!’ She was beaming at the camera, her dark brown hair was teased up on top of her head and her fake gray eyes were sparkling. She wore a bright yellow dress with eyeshadow to match and was almost bouncing in her seat. ‘As you know we have been following any and all there is to know about the Tracy family this past week. Ever since the disastrous meeting at Tracy Industries, the rumors have just been getting more and more exciting.

‘However today, we found out something quite juicy to excite all of you out there!’ She turned in her chair to face a new camera as a picture of Gordon appeared on the screen behind her. ‘Gordon Tracy. The Olympian who had been involved in a tragic accident while a member of WASP is not only still struggling with said injury, but it seems that some evidence has come to light that he has been addicted to oxycodone ever since. For those unaware of this drug, it is a pain medication that is highly addictive. It has been used for many years, though the use of the drug has been strictly monitored because of its habit forming nature. These laws trying to curb the use of this drug recreationally has not stopped those like Gordon Tracy from continuing to abuse it.

‘It is also possible that he has not been battling this addiction alone, but that he could also be sharing his drugs with his younger brother, which could be why he looked in poor health as well.’ She turned to yet another camera as a picture of the three eldest popped on the screen behind her. ‘Add to this the partying activities and possible alcohol addiction of the three eldest and it is a wonder why the other members of the board of directors are defending the brothers to such a degree. Is there something else that they are hiding? Some dark secret about the Tracy family and their continued connections with Tracy Industries? I will keep you all up to date as any and all information comes my way!’

 

Mrs. Moore turned off the TV and set the remote down with a heavy hand. She sighed and stood, making her way out the french doors that led to the patio and down the path to the small pool.

The three brothers had spent the entirety of the week down there helping and encouraging Gordon in his attempts to overcome his fear. However, they had not progressed very far. It took three days to get him to step down onto the first step of the pool, his feet in only three inches of water. As far as she knew, they hadn’t gotten any farther.

When she walked through the gate that surrounded the pool Alan was on the side of the pool, his feet dangling over the edge. Virgil was waist deep, standing at the foot of the stairs talking to Gordon. Gordon was still on the edge of the pool, his feet on the top step. He was slowly lowering his foot to the next step, sending water father up his leg, but shuddered and pulled it out again.

“That was good.” Virgil smiled at his brother. “That was farther.”

“No it wasn’t.” Gordon stood and stepped out of the water. “I keep telling myself that it’s not going to happen, that I’m not going to drown, but the feeling of the water as it slowly creeps up my leg—“ He shuddered at the thought.

“Maybe you should try standing up this time.”

“No!” Gordon took a few steps farther away. “I about fell in last time.”

Virgil sighed and fell back into the water, floating on his back. It would take time. He wasn’t expecting Gordon to just jump in and be okay, but it was still painful to watch him struggling with something that had always come so naturally to him before.

None of them had seen him struggle the last time—with his back injury. That had been done by a trainer and a therapist, they would only hear of the results, and then the final surprise when he dove in by himself. Virgil really had no clue how long he had worked on it that time, wasn’t sure if he was doing good, or if he should be going faster.

“It’s about time for breakfast.” Mrs. Moore grabbed a nearby towel and held it out for Gordon who was walking toward her, making sure there was a good ten feet between him and the pool.

Alan nudged Virgil with his foot and Virgil popped up and pulled himself out of the pool splattering Alan with water. “Any new news?”

“Nothing you want to hear.” Mrs. Moore glanced behind her at Gordon who was already heading back to the house.

“They’re not… not Gordon? But him and Alan were the poor innocents out of all of us.” Virgil grabbed a nearby towel and ran it roughly through his hair.

“Not anymore, I’m afraid. Oxycodone.”

“Damn.”

“What’s that?” Alan was wiping his feet off and stood, placing the towel in the used hamper near the gate.

“Drugs.” Mrs. Moore watched him solemnly. “They’re saying that Gordon is an abuser and is sharing them with you.”

“Oh.” A shadow passed over Alan’s face. “We have the next meeting in two days. What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. The board is behind you, you know that. Anytime they are asked about you lot they do nothing but say good things. But Carson has been pushing for the presidents and other upper management to fight against us.”

“I still don’t see why we can’t get a doctor to say that we’re clean.” Alan frowned as he followed the two back to the house and breakfast.

“Nobody would believe it. They would think that we paid the doctor off.” Mrs. Moore explained again.

“But what if we got a newspaper or hospital to sponsor it. They could do full physicals on us and open the records to the public.”

“Do you realize what all they would find if we did that?” Virgil smiled a bit looking back at his brother. “Signs of a broken arm, broken ribs, a scar across your abdomen, electrocution—your heart still stutters occasionally—and that is just from the one accident on Thunderbird 5. You also had a broken leg when you jumped from Thunderbird 2 onto the yacht when we had to rescue that family during the storm—without safety equipment. Still mad at you for that one, you know.”

“Well, kids break things—”

“When kids have five broken bones in the space of five years, they start to think that they’re being abused. It would only cause more trouble.” Virgil just shook his head.

“Alright, but what else can we do?”

“You could always announce the truth.” Mrs. Moore was holding the door to the breakfast nook open, Gordon was already there eating his plate of eggs and bacon.

“We may just have to.” Virgil sat down and leaned his face into his hands.

“Virgil.” John’s hologram popped up from the comm in the center of the table. “You have an assignment.”

“Assignment? But IR is on hiatus.”

“It’s not a rescue, well, not like that. Scott and I’ve been talking and thought it would be good for one of us to go on one of the talk shows and try and defend ourselves.”

“And you want me to do it?” Virgil gapped at him his eyes wide. “Do you remember the last time I tried to talk in public?”

“You were fifteen, Virgil.”

“And it never happened again.” Virgil crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“Well, we still can’t trust Scott. Brains’ contraption worked for a whole five minutes and then about blew up on his head. Nor, can either of us leave the island until Tracy 1 is fixed. I’m not even sure how we’re going to get you three back at the moment. Anyways, You’re the most level headed one of us, you would be the best.”

“Not sure I’ve been very level headed as of late.” Virgil frowned. “Normally I would volunteer Gordon, but I’m not sure he would be up to it.”

“He’s usually high on my list as well.”

“I am here, you know.” Gordon frowned as he poked at John’s holographic back with his fork.

“Oh, I didn’t see you back there.” John flipped the camera so he was facing the land bound sea lover. “How are you doing?”

“Horrible.” Gordon stuffed his face with more bacon and then stood to take his plate to the kitchen, ignoring the butler who was holding out his hand.

“He’s doing good, I think.” Virgil took the plate from one of the kitchen helpers and poked at the eggs on it. “What exactly do you want me to say?”

“The truth.” Alan was stuffing his face with a piece of bread he had piled bacon onto. “Well, just that we’re not alcoholics and drug addicts. That truth.”

“I’ve already got it set up. You’ll be on American News Daily.”

“That is a big show.”

“We’re big news right now.”

“I think this is a good idea.” Mrs. Moore nodded as she thanked the kitchen aid who laid her small breakfast before her. “You have all been quiet and that allows the rumors to run amok. At least have it out there that you deny the major things.”

“Can I come with you?” Alan asked as he wiped the plate with the last of his bread.

“I’m not sure that is a good thing.” Virgil was hesitant as he lifted his first forkful of egg to his mouth.

“I don’t know. As long as he’s in a good mood, it would at least go against the claims of drug abuse.” John shrugged. “Plus, if you freeze up again, he could take over and save things.”

“Yeah, I’ll just jump in and help out, but I’ll leave the big stuff to you!” Alan smiled brightly, hoping it would encourage Virgil to say yes.

“Alright. I assume this is happening tomorrow?”

“You need to be a the studio in Times Square at five in the morning.”

“F.A.B.” Virgil grumbled as he chewed on his eggs.

He couldn’t quite get the memory of him at fifteen out of his head. Standing on the stage, his speech just on the tip of his tongue, the lights blinding him, and everyone just staring back at him. He could remember the whispers coming from the audience, the sound of the floor squeaking under his oversized feet. His heart pounding in his chest, and his breaths slow and shallow. He could remember the sudden darkness as he blacked out.

Luckily he didn’t remember what happened after. How they had to drag him off the stage, how his family had run up the steps and ducked behind the curtain. The next thing he remembered was waking up, propped up against a far wall with his father leaning over him, his brothers behind him looking worried. All Virgil could remember feeling was embarrassed and angry at himself.

He could only hope that this time, with Alan with him, and just cameras in front of him he would be able to pull it off.

 

Virgil and Alan arrived at the studio at five o’clock sharp. They were surprised to see Alan, but welcomed him and ushered them straight to the hair and make-up stations. The show had already started by the time they had reached the chairs in front of the mirrors but their segment was not to go on until seven o’clock.

The men and women bustled around them, combing their hair, spraying it with horrible smelling stuff that made Virgil choke. They started applying something wet and creamy to his face and he had to be told multiple times not to frown. Virgil took a few opportunities to look at Alan in the mirror only to find he was sitting patiently smiling and chatting with the stylists that were taking care of him.

It took an hour for them to get the boys ready and then they were ushered into a small room that had some coffee and muffins, as well as a comfortable couch and a TV with the news show playing on it.

“I look fake.” Virgil was staring into a small mirror on one end of the room poking at his face.

“Be careful. If you mess up their makeup they’ll tie you down and do it again.” Alan was at the table stuffing muffins into his face, trying at least one of every kind that was there.

“How do you know so much about all this?”

“Do you remember how many shows I was on after I won that racing championship when I was seventeen?” Alan bit into a greenish looking muffin and smiled at its taste. “Mind you they weren’t huge shows like this, but I was on about ten different sporting and racing shows. It was big news that someone my age had won.”

Virgil had remembered him wining the race, but he had been too busy with his finals and resumes and other projects required of him to graduate from school to have watched any of the shows Alan would have been on. He sighed and made his way over to the table grabbing a cup of coffee and a muffin for himself before flopping down on the couch to watch the news.

They were pulled from the room fifteen minutes before they were to go on air. Their make up was touched up, their clothes straightened. The hosts all came over and chatted with them a bit. Talking about the weather and where they were staying, if they were enjoying New York while they were there. It was polite small talk, not touching on the issues that would be discussed later. Virgil did his best to smile, but Alan was the one that led the conversations.

Finally they cut to commercial and Virgil and Alan were led over to a white sectional sofa and sat down. There were no less than five cameras in front of them, and several dozen people mingling around them. The hosts were all sitting on stools behind a table on the stage to the right of them chatting. After a minute one of them pulled away from the group, a woman in a sleek red dress and high heels. She moved very much like Penelope and sat down gracefully on the couch facing them. She smiled and told them to just answer naturally and everything would be fine.

Virgil wasn’t so sure of this anymore. His heart was racing, palms were sweating and he could feel the heat from the lights above. He’d take dangling off a rescue line in the middle of a canyon trying to get a stupid hiker who had slid off the path any day to this.

Alan was next to him, bopping along to some music that was playing in the background completely unaware of the stress Virgil was feeling.

“Alright, we’re back on in 5…4…3…2…” The man making the announcement held up the last finger as one of the cameras in front of them turned on.

“Welcome back. We have some very special guests with us today. Virgil and Alan Tracy. Let’s see, you are the third and fifth brothers is that correct?” She was smiling at them leaning forward friendly like.

“Ye…” Virgil had to clear his throat when his voice suddenly failed him. “Yes.”

“There have been quite a few rumors flying around since the last board meeting at Tracy Industries. Many people are saying that you and your brothers are not fit to be on the board.”

“They are just rumors.” Virgil’s voice and posture were stiff. He was rubbing his hands along his pants and was looking everywhere for the answer, avoiding the host’s eyes.

The host paused for a moment, taking in her nervous guest and changed gears in hopes of calming him down. “My notes say that you are the only one in the family with some artistic talent. Do you draw, paint? Or is it music that you do?”

“Oh.” Virgil was taken off guard by this question, and couldn’t help but smile at a topic he was in love with. “Both actually. I like to sketch and paint. I play the piano mostly, but also dabble with the guitar, violin, and saxophone as well.”

“That is quite a variety of instruments. Do you write music as well?”

“I have a few pieces that I’m working on. Not something I’d make public though.” Virgil couldn’t help but blush a little at this admission.

“That’s a shame. I think many people were expecting to see you in public more with your artistic skills. Why is it that you went into seclusion with your father?”

“Security more than anything. We may be sons of a billionaire, but we weren’t raised like that. We all went to public schools in Kansas, rode the bus and took part in normal stuff. However as we started to go out into the world we were being harassed and bothered. Dad offered us a home on the island and we all accepted the offer.”

“Doesn’t it get boring on the island? Just you and your brothers?”

“No, not at all.”

“Yeah, the island is super exciting!” Alan finally spoke up. He had been bouncing a little in his seat the entire time, trying to let Virgil do the talking like he had promised.

“What do you do on the island all the time?” She turned her attention to Alan to give Virgil some room to breath a little.

“Oh, what isn’t there to do?” Alan beamed at the woman, “Scuba diving, snorkeling, deep sea fishing, we have this awesome yacht that we’ll take out to sea for a few days at a time and swim in the ocean and just relax. On the island itself we climb and hike and even go camping. There are like a dozen beaches where we can hang out and build sand castles and do pretty much anything we want.”

“That does sound quite exciting, but doesn’t it ever get boring?”

“Nah. It’s not like we do that stuff everyday. Sometimes we just hang around the house watching TV or playing games and stuff. We all have our own interests so that takes up time as well. Like for me, I’ve been slowly importing car parts. Hoping to build my own car and get back into racing.”

“I see, so Virgil, you spend your free time painting and playing music. What about your other brothers?”

“Ah, well Scott loves planes and is always working on one or another, often out flying most days.” Virgil smiled. These weren’t lies, but they were also things that they didn’t get to do often because of their real work. “John is a night owl, always up at night sleeping in the daytime, looking at the stars and doing some research. He’s gotten permission at times to see imagery from some of NASA’s deep space satellites to continue the research he was doing while in NASA. Alan sometimes helps, he’s got a bit of a love of space as well.” Virgil looked over and Alan blushed a little. “Gordon—” Virgil cut off quickly, suddenly very aware of Gordon’s issues at the moment.

“Gordon is always in the water.” Alan picked up the conversation easily, taking the attention away from Virgil’s frown. “Whether it’s the pool swimming laps or diving and exploring the underwater caves around the island. He also has this cool mini-sub and does research underwater for weeks at a time. He’s like my closest brother so it gets kind of boring when he’s not around.”

“It sounds like you keep your days busy.” The host smiled as she took the two in before her. “What about girls? Are their any ladies in your lives? You know you are some of the most eligible bachelors in the world at the moment.”

“Nah. I mean, we’re just not that interested at the moment. Of course that doesn’t mean that we don’t make our way to the mainland at times and go to parties and clubs and stuff. I know Scott and Virgil have met up with some girls during some of those visits.” Alan nudged Virgil in the ribs and he blushed a bit frowning at Alan. “And after Gordon won his gold metal, man he was going out with people left and right. But we all kind of believe that when the time comes the right girl or guy will come along. Just like our mom did with our dad. He wasn’t looking for a date that night, she was just there and they started talking and well, that was that.”

“I see.” She settled back on the couch a little, looking off to the side at one of the many people giving her cues. She needed to get back on topic. “Now, I must ask you about the meeting last week. The video of you five walking into your headquarters has been played over and over again. You have to admit that you don’t look that great. What is your… reasoning behind your conditions at that time.”

Virgil sighed. He and John worked on these excuses all day yesterday and Virgil could only hope that he was able to deliver them properly. “Like Alan said, we don’t get to the mainland often and the opportunity to have a small party was something we took advantage of.”

“So your conditions were because of alcohol?” She prompted leaning forward again.

“Partially. Me and Scott at least. John had a couple of drinks, but he’s really not the drinker. Like I said, he’s a night owl, so for him it was like having to get up at three in the morning for a meeting. He was just half asleep.”

“What about Gordon. He looked quiet ill that day. Alan as well, though I’m glad to see that he’s looking much better.” She smiled over at Alan who returned it.

“Well, there is a down side to living on an island. We aren’t near any emergency services should something happen. I went and got my license as an advanced medic because of this. I can set bones, read minor x-rays—though I do send them off to experts on occasion—stitch wounds, put in IVs, and give basic medications. So that if there are any injuries there is someone there to help.” Virgil sighed and shook his head. “Gordon had a bit of an accident a few weeks ago. He was in his mini-sub a few miles from the island when he encountered a giant squid. It knocked his sub around a bit, causing him to injure his back a little. He was able to get back to the island and I took some x-rays, luckily he hadn’t broken anything just strained some muscles.

“Ever since his hydrofoil accident he’s been weary of pain meds. I was able to convince him to take some muscle relaxants, but he refused anything else. Being in pain is a miserable thing. He wouldn’t eat right and I had to put him on an IV to keep him from getting even more sick.”

“And what about Alan?”

“Well, like he said, him and Gordon are quiet close. When Gordon goes down, Alan tends to go with him. I hadn’t realized that he wasn’t eating till I noticed he was getting a bit skinnier than normal.”

“Yeah, he was totally pissed.” Alan laughed and then covered his mouth, thinking he had said something he shouldn’t have.

“You’re fine, Alan.” The host smiled. “I take it you’re feeling better now then?”

“Yeah, Gordon had had a muscle spasm the night before the meeting and wouldn’t take anything so we were up all night and he was in a bit of pain during the meeting.”

“Rumor said it was a panic attack?”

“Yeah, his back was starting to spasm a little, he couldn’t move and couldn’t breath. Plus with all the people in the room, it was just too much. I only realized it because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I got him out of the room as fast as I could so we could help him.”

“I see. Is he doing better then?”

“Yeah, he thought about coming with us, but Virgil wouldn’t let him. Said he needed to rest a bit more.” Alan smiled a little.

“Just looking out for his little brother, I’m sure.” She smiled at the two. “Now the rumors of the Oxycodone?”

“No, absolutely not.” Virgil shook his head. “I mean, yeah, when he first broke his back—when he had the accident. Sure he was on the stuff. He had broken his back in multiple place. He is lucky to be walking right now. But he never liked the stuff, said it made him feel weird. So he did whatever he could to not take it. When I offer him pain meds, it’s usually extra strength Tylenol. And even that I have a hard time getting him to take.”

“And Alan?”

“What? Him? No! Good grief. He’s the baby—”

“Virgil!” Alan blushed as he crossed his arms with a huff.

“If anything were to happen to him—or he did something stupid—all four of us would be on his butt about it.” Virgil smiled a little looking over at him. “Our father raised us right. Do we have a little fun at times, yes. But we’re not crazy playboys or anything like that.”

Virgil smiled and looked straight at the camera. “If you want to know the truth about us, look up scholarly articles in Astrophysics with the name John Tracy. He’s got a couple dozen. Or you could look up similar articles in Oceanography and Marine Biology by Gordon Tracy. I think he’s catching up to John with his numbers. Scott still sometimes does odd jobs for the Air Force as a civilian consultant. Like Alan said, he’s trying to build his own car, I help him out on occasion, and maybe in a couple of years he’ll be back on the race track winning championships again. As for me, I’ve been a civilian consultant with the Air Force, Navy, Army, and the GDF at times. I keep up on recent engineering advances even if I’m not active with any one company. And if anyone is interested, I do sometimes do commission artwork. Just shoot me a line.”

“Well, I must say that you have convinced me that the rumors are just that, rumors. You young men seem to have your lives well under control. I hope we can help smash any issues that may be coming up inside of Tracy Industries as well. It was lovely meeting you and I hope everything turns out well in the end.”

“So do we.” Virgil smiled and took her hand shaking it.

“We’ll be back after this commercial break with some music from the Screaming Doves and their new album.” The light on the camera in front of them turned off and a band off on the far side of the room started to play an upbeat rhythm. The host leaned forward and laid a hand on Virgil’s leg making him jump a little. “I truly do hope everything turns out for you boys. This is exactly what your father was trying to protect you from, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Virgil sighed letting his shoulders slump a little, the stress easing off.

“But you’ve got to learn how to take care of yourselves, and personally, I think you did a fine job of it.” She smiled again before standing and returning to the other hosts.

Virgil and Alan were led off the stage and back to the make-up booths were their fake faces were wiped away and they were cleaned up. Once that was done they were thanked for their time and taken to the exit where their car was waiting on them. Alan hopped into the drivers seat and took off, while Virgil just leaned back and closed his eyes letting himself fully relax. They didn’t spend any time in the city but made their way back to Mrs. Moore’s home and the safety it provided.

 

The butler took them straight to the kitchen where Gordon was waiting with three bowls of ice-cream.

“What’s this?” Virgil asked as Alan sat down on one of the stools pulled up to the counter and started to dig in.

“An apology?” Gordon shrugged. “I’ve been a bit of a pain as of late. Plus I know how hard it was for you to do that interview. You did good.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Virgil took his seat and let the first bite melt in his mouth. “And I am glad that was the only interview I had to do. How did you two do it with microphones and cameras in your face all at once?”

Gordon took the last seat and was slowly eating his own bowl. “Just smile and nod. Answer the questions you want to, otherwise, walk away.”

“Harder to walk away when you’re still stuck in your car though.” Alan was digging for the brownie that was hidden at the bottom of the bowl. “But otherwise the same. If you don’t like the question, just don’t answer it. There’s no law requiring you to.”

“Did you tell your brothers of our accomplishment, Gordon?” Mrs. Moore was leaning in the doorway watching the brothers devour their treat.

Virgil and Alan stopped in mid-bite and looked over at Gordon.

“It’s not that big of a deal. I just got down to the next step.” He lowered his head and quickly ate a few more bites. Virgil slapped him on the back, making him choke on a piece of the brownie.

“That is excellent news!” Virgil beamed at his brother. “That is something to celebrate!”

“Before you get too high on sugar, I have an interesting bit of news as well.” Mrs. Moore walked over and sat down at the small table the staff used and looked up at the young men before her. Alan had already finished his ice cream and was licking the bowl. When he looked over at her there was a ring of white around his face. She couldn’t help but laugh. “Alan, wipe your face. I can’t do this seriously with you looking like that.”

Alan took the offered cloth from the cook and wiped the ice cream off. “What’s up, Mrs. Moore?”

“Well, Mr. Christensen just called. He’s willing to call off the board meeting.”

“What? Why?” Virgil had all but forgotten about the brownie he had been saving for last and let the spoon clatter into the bowl as he turned to face the woman.

“He put forth a condition.” She kept her words simple and clear, it was a difficult situation to begin with and it wasn’t getting any easier. “He wants you brothers, all five of you, to join him on his yacht tomorrow night. There he will present you with a new version of the proposal that will hopefully satisfy you as well as apologize for what he had said at his press conference last week.”

“This smells fishy.” Gordon frowned. “And I know fish.”

“You don’t need to know fish to know how smelly this offer is.” Virgil turned to finally eat his brownie only to find it gown. He looked over at Alan who was stuffing the last of it in his mouth.

“What? I thought you were done.”

“I was on the line with Scott and John when you came home. They don’t like the sound of it either. Plus the fact that Scott can’t leave the island. The GDF have officially quarantine him.”

“Then there really is no issue. We can’t accept the offer. The meeting will go on as scheduled.” Virgil smiled as he accepted another brownie from the cook and another small scoop of ice cream.

 


	12. Bullseye

The next day was bright and sunny, and all eyes were on Tracy Industries headquarters where the second board meeting was due to begin in just a few short hours. News stations from all over the world were waiting when the brothers arrived. They stepped out of their rented car much more prepared, looking rested and healthier. Though questions were raised when only three of the brothers emerged.

Virgil led the way, taking his younger sibling’s advice and ignored the questions that were shot at them, staying stern, and walking straight into the building. Gordon and Alan were a little more relaxed, smiling and waving at everyone as they followed him.

The board room was filled with the same faces from the week before—minus the aids and assistants, to lower the risk of another panic attack by Gordon. The only other difference was that Scott and John were joining them via hologram from Tracy Island.

The CEO of Tracy Industries, Mr. Carson, and the President of Dais Technologies, Mr. Christensen, did not seem to like this idea but did not have much of a choice in the matter. They were just told that because of prior engagements they were unable to come to New York at this time.

“Right, now that we know everyone is here, let’s get on to business.” Mrs. Moore had already taken the attendance and was looking around at each person, settling on Mr. Christensen at the other end. “Did you bring the revision?”

“I did.” He adjusted his reading glasses as he picked up his tablet hitting a few buttons, sending the proposal to the board.

The members of the board picked up their own tablets and started reading through it. Like any business proposal, it was long and each member wanted to be extra sure they didn’t miss anything again.

Mr. Christensen stood only after a moment, causing everyone to look up at him. “I feel that it is unfair to make you decide right at this moment, whether or not to accept this. As such, I will leave you to scour through it. If you have any questions I will be setting sail on my yacht tonight, heading for England. We can schedule another meeting when everyone is available to have the official vote.” He pushed his chair in and took the long way around the table so that he could pass by the brothers. “My offer stands if you five brothers would like to join me on my trip. I will leave port at five this evening.”

He was standing behind Alan, directing his comments more to the holograms, and bowed when he had finished. Virgil looked behind him and could see his lips move, but it was soft enough that he couldn’t hear what he was saying. After a moment, he rose and continued his way around the table and to the door.

Gordon, however, had heard what he had said. He slammed his hands on top of the table and stood just as Mr. Christensen was in the doorway. “I am Gordon Tracy.” He was staring at the man in the doorway, who paused for just a moment before passing through and out of sight. Gordon, however, was not done and continued on in a loud voice so that he could be heard. “I am Gordon Tracy. International Rescue agent #5. Oceanographer and Aquanaut. Pilot of Thunderbird 4!” His hands were in fists, still resting on the table, his breath came in heavy ragged gasps, and the room was in shock.

Mr. Carson’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide as he looked between Mrs. Moore and the eldest of the brothers for answers. “What is the meaning of this?”

Scott and John were looking between each other, an unspoken conversation going on between them. Virgil had his eyes on Gordon, his hand hovering not sure whether or not his brother needed help.

Alan still had the tablet in his face reading, and looked up only after the president’s departure looking around. “Wait, he can’t leave!”

“Alan, what’s wrong?” Mrs. Moore was watching him as he looked from his tablet to Gordon to the door where the man had disappeared.

“Stop him! Don’t let him leave!” Alan jumped from his chair and tried to push it back, but it did not want to cooperate. He shoved at the stubborn piece of furniture, which toppled over. He then tried to jumped over it but caught his foot and landed hard on the floor.

“Mr. Smith! Stop that helicopter!” Mrs. Moore was yelling through the intercom imbedded in the table.

“Yes, ma’am!” A staticky voice replied. There was silence and then the voice returned. “Sorry, ma’am. His men knocked out two of my own and took off.”

“Alan, what is the matter?” Scott was was standing on the chair, the hologram trying to get his entire body in the frame provided.

“It’s him!” Alan yelled as he fumbled back up to his feet. He looked back at Gordon who was still standing and staring at the door. “He was the one that tortured Gordon, who injected Scott with the nano tech!”

“How do you know this?” John had pulled Scott back down in his chair and the hologram had corrected itself.

“Because I recognize his voice.” Gordon had finally closed his eyes and collapsed down in his seat.

“But he didn’t say—”

“He whispered it to me. He wanted me to know.” Gordon leaned his head in his hands and took some deep breaths.

“Plus!” Alan was bouncing on his toes his tablet still in his hands. “Look at page forty-two. The description of the technology he was supposedly going to give us. ‘This top-secret technology would allow the owner to delve deeper into the manipulation of matter itself.’ He’s talking about nano tech!”

“Alan, there are other ways of manipulating matter.” John sighed shaking his head.

“The other ways have to do with chemistry or theoretical physics and his company does neither of those things.”

“Hold on, just one moment.” Mr. Carson stood up and glared at everyone in the room. “Are you telling me that these _boys_ are members of International Rescue? And I am the only one surprised about this?”

“Mr. Carson.” Mrs. Moore stood and turned to face the CEO. “These boys aren’t just members of International Rescue, they are International Rescue. Jeff Tracy started the organization and put his boys in charge of it when he died. The money for their organization comes from Tracy Industries itself. You were not told because you had not earned this boards trust yet. Even now, I wish Gordon hadn’t announced it so flippantly.”

“Sorry.” Gordon was crumpled in his seat, the boost of energy he had was completely drained.

“I do not blame you, just wish we had had some warning.” She looked over and smiled warmly at him, but he was not watching, his face buried in his hands.

“Alright, but what is this about torture and nano tech?” Mr. Carson was still standing but kept his gaze firmly on the boys.

“He was after International Rescue for some reason. Kidnapped Gordon, tortured him, and injected Scott with nano bots. The whole reason he couldn’t come today was that it seems that the only place the signals for the bots can’t reach is their island, so the GDF are quarantining him there.” Mrs. Moore sat down and brought up the pictures of Scott’s blood, showing the nano bots floating around. “Brains sent these to me when I found out. Not that I didn’t believe you, John, but I just wanted to see for myself.”

“Don’t forget about the satellite. I think he had something to do with that as well.” Alan had picked up his chair and was sitting down next to Gordon again his hands on his brother’s.

“Satellite?” Mrs. Moore raised an eyebrow at that, they had forgotten to mention that.

“A satellite we were trying to change the trajectory of blew up in our faces. It had been messed with. Threw Three off course and Alan got a little battered trying to fix the stabilizers.” John explained waving it off.

“Battered! he was knocked out for almost an entire day! And he shouldn’t have been up there in the first place!” Gordon was shouting again.

“Gordon, I’m fine. Sit down.” Alan pulled him back down.

“In short. A lot has happened in the past few months to these boys—young men.” Mrs. Moore leaned back in her chair and watched the CEO. Everyone else in the room had remained quiet as explanations were laid out.

“I knew none of you had trusted me since I accepted this position. I was coming into a new spot that was once occupied by Jefferson Tracy himself. I also understand your hesitancy in telling me about the company’s connections to International Rescue. However, I must insist that you tell me everything now. I cannot do my job properly if I do not know what is going on.” Mr. Carson slapped his hand on the table and then sat down, staring at Mrs. Morris and then around at the other board members.

“I agree.” One of the board members called from the other end of the table, followed by others.

“Yes, as do I.” Mrs. Moore looked over at Scott and John who nodded in agreement. “I think right now you three need to get over to his yacht and see if you cannot get some evidence to support what we know. We cannot sick the GDF on him until there is proper proof.”

“But I feel as if his invitation is nothing but a trap.” Virgil finally looked away from Gordon and glanced over at his two older brothers. “If we go, who is to say what will happen.”

“Just remember your emergency beacons. Should you get into trouble activate them and John and I will be there to help you.”

“As well as the GDF.” John nodded looking over at Virgil. “I know you guys can do it. We trust you.”

Virgil turned to look at his younger brothers. “You guys up for it?”

“Yes.” Gordon nodded taking a deep breath and sitting up straight.

“Mission time!” Alan cheered jumping from his seat, this time it rolled back smoothly.

“Alright, be safe, and good luck.” Mrs. Moore nodded and smiled at them.

 

They made their way to the south end of Long Island and to the marina along side Gravesend Bay. They stood on the edge of the land, where the cement of the road stopped and the wood of the pier began.

“I don’t think I can do this.” The large luxury yacht was anchored far off in the bay, but Gordon could only see the water that separated them from it.

“You’ve got to Gordon.” Alan was already a few steps onto the pier looking back at his brother. “That guy’s the one that did this to you! He’s the one controlling the nano bots in Scott!”

“We won’t make you go, Gordon.” Virgil was still standing next to his brother his gaze on the ship in the distance. “Alan and I can do this.”

“No!” Alan stomped his foot down, the thump echoing off the water below. “We stay together!”

“Alan, if Gordon can’t go, we can’t force him. It’s not like he doesn’t want to. We know he does.”

“But we can’t separate now.” Alan made his way back to Gordon and looked up at him, pleading at him.

Gordon was already taking a couple of steps back. “Alan… I…”

“Alan, back off.” Virgil grabbed his youngest brother and pulled him off to the side. “Don’t make this worse on Gordon than it already is.”

“But Virgil.”

“Alan.” Virgil sighed and hung his head a little. “We need to get to that ship and we can’t wait for Gordon to get over his fear—” Virgil frowned as he looked over Alan’s head.

Alan turned around to see what had stopped Virgil only to see Gordon at the end of the pier looking down at the speedboat waiting to take them to the ship. The man in the speedboat was handing Gordon a bright orange life jacket.

“Gordon!” Virgil quickly made his way down the pier reaching the boat in a manner of seconds, Alan on his heels.

“A-Alan’s right. I h-have to do t-this.”

“No you don’t. Alan and I can get it done.”

“N-no, once I’m on the s-ship I’ll be f-fine. I j-just have t-to get there.” His hands were shaking as he tried to clasp the buckles on the jacket.

“Gordon, you’re stuttering like Brains. You’re not okay.” Virgil slapped his hands away and buckled the clasps for him.

“He s-stutters and n-no one says a-anything.” Gordon followed Virgil as he stepped down into the boat, and sat in one of the seats.

“But you don’t stutter, that’s the issue.”

“Well, m-maybe I do n-now.” Gordon frowned keeping his eyes on Virgil as the boat sped away from the docks.

“We just have to get to the boat and you’ll be fine, right?” Virgil sighed as he stepped up and held his hand out to his brother.

“S-ship. It’s a s-ship.”

“Yes, and we’re on it.”

“W-we are?” Gordon blinked and looked around. The speedboat had just taken off back to shore and the three brothers were standing on the swimming deck of the ship.

“Come on Gordon, Virgil!” Alan was already up the steps to the lower deck waving for them to hurry along.

“Come on, Gordon.” Virgil smiled and slapped him on the back. “We got hero stuff to do.”

Gordon smiled and ran up the stairs to join his brother. Virgil followed and they made their way down the outside corridor along the ship. They were halfway down when they felt the kick of the motors and a small jerk as the ship started to edge its way out of the bay.

Gordon grabbed Alan’s arm, “W-we’re moving.”

“You didn’t think he would stay, did you?” Alan nodded, his serious face on.

“I wonder just how far he’ll go?” Virgil looked behind them as the land started to shrink.

“I d-doubt he’ll s-stop.” Gordon followed Alan up a set of stairs to the middle deck, his hands clenching the back of his shirt.

“I did say I was going to England, didn’t I?”

The three brothers bumbled to a stop as Andreas Christensenstepped out of an open doorway and into their path. Virgil squeezed by his brothers and stood before them, facing the president.

“I was hoping that all five of you would come; I really did want to see how extreme your eldest could get when I turned it all the way up.” Christensen smiled at the three as he waved a small tablet in their faces. “But I suppose three is better than none.” He gave a dramatic sigh and turned, walking back through the door he had come.

Hesitantly, Virgil followed with Alan and Gordon right behind him. “Why don’t you just give us those controls.”

Christensen was standing at the foot of another set of stairs with a smile on his face. “You may be new to the hero business, but generally the bad guy doesn’t just hand things over when asked.” He pocketed the tablet and then waved his hand around the small hall. “There are rooms on both sides, you can share or take your own. I do no care.”

“We are not here for a sleep over.” Virgil clenched his fists. “We want answers.”

“Don’t worry. You will get your answers, but I prefer to do that after a good nights rest.” He turned and took a step up. “Don’t worry, you’re safe enough tonight. Get some sleep.” He then continued up the stairs.

“Virgil.” Alan was halfway through one of the door, Gordon on his heels. Virgil glared once more at the stairway and then turned to follow.

“We can stay in here tonight. I’d rather stay together than be separated.” Alan had pushed Gordon onto the bed and was pulling off his life jacket.

“Gordon, you okay?” Virgil was by his brother’s side, his hand on his wrist and looking at his eyes.

“I… don’t feel good.” Gordon pulled away from his brother and laid down on the bed.

“Virgil, what’s wrong? Did he do something to him?” Alan was at his elbow pulling on his arm.

“No, yeah, he’s sea sick probably.” Virgil shook his head and looked around the room.

“Sea sick? Gordon?”

“Well, he’s not exactly at his strongest at the moment.” Virgil walked over to a mini fridge under the counter and found a bottle of water inside. “Here, Gordon. Drink.”

“I don’t want to.” Gordon was curled up with his face in a pillow.

“You need to stay hydrated. Sip it.” Gordon grumbled and took the bottle, forcing himself to sit up and drink a little.

“Are we really safe tonight?” Alan was slowly walking around the small room. The bed was big enough for all three of them to sleep in if necessary, but there was also a plush chair and plenty of windows.

“I don’t know. We don’t have much of a choice, though. We’re on his ship so we’ve got to play by his rules.” Virgil flopped down in the chair and lifted his wrist communicator up, pushing a button on the side.

“Virgil, what’s going on?” John’s hologram popped up and their older brother was looking quite nervous.

“We’re on board, but Christensen won’t talk with us until tomorrow.” Virgil frowned as he watched John. “Is everything okay there?”

“No, Scott’s acting strange. Brains thinks it’s the nano bots. But why are they affecting him now?”

“Because Christensen knows where he is. The location of Tracy island isn’t the secret, the headquarters of IR is. He just had to see where we were living and make sure the signal reached there.” Virgil rubbed at his face with his free hand as he looked over and kept an eye on Gordon. “Gordon’s not at his best right now either. Hopefully a good nights rest will help.”

“Right, Brains has Scott locked in the hanger at the moment, only place on the island that is protected from outside frequencies.”

“Why don’t you just knock him out again?”

“And what would we do if we needed to come get you?”

“Can you trust him though?”

“Brains thinks that he should be okay by morning.”

“Let’s hope.”

“Right, well, I’ve got a strong signal on you three, so hang tight and find out what you can.” John was watching Virgil, his brows drawn together in worry. “There is some weather near your projected path. It’s just a minor system at the moment, but has the potential to become a storm. Be careful.”

“Right.”

“Virgil. Keep them safe.”

“F.A.B.” Virgil couldn’t help but smirk as he looked over at the two youngest. He clicked the button again, ending the transmission.

Alan had crawled onto the bed and was sitting net to Gordon, encouraging him to drink more of the water. It was only early evening and nothing to do but wait.

 

Gordon and Alan eventually dozed off early in the night, but Virgil was determined to stay awake and watch over them. It was a struggle though. There was nothing but water to drink in the room and he found himself dozing, jerking awake after unknown amounts of time. The last time his head popped up, the sun was up and glaring brightly into the room. He could feel the speed of the boat under them and wondered just how far they had gotten in the night.

He reached down and pushed the button on his communicator to talk to John again, but nothing happened. He pushed it again and again. His signal was being jammed.

“Gordon, Alan. Wake up!”

They groaned and mumbled as they rolled over and pushed themselves into a seated position.

“You awake?”

There were mumbled nos and Alan started to fall over back into sleep again. Virgil stood and started opening the windows, letting in fresh air. It was only then that the thought struck him that maybe their air had been tainted. He was usually good at staying up late, Alan would wake at a pin drop, and this was sleeping in for Gordon’s standards.

“Come on you two, wake up.” He pulled his brothers from the bed and made them stand in front of the windows to get some fresh air. Slowly it did what he hoped and they were both wide awake and frowning at him.

“I think it’s time to get some answers.” Gordon was glaring at the ocean outside of the window, his stutter gone and his color back.

“You going to be okay?” Virgil was behind them looking down at his brothers. “This isn’t exactly anything we’ve been trained to do.”

“Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it.” Alan frowned as he nodded.

 

They made their way out of the room and to the main deck. They were surrounded by ocean, not a speck of land in sight. The deck itself was empty except for a lone black box sitting in the middle of it.

Virgil walked over to it, and laid a hand onto it’s cold hard surface. “It’s stone. Why would he have a stone box on his ship?” He glanced back to his brothers and froze.

Gordon had plastered himself against the wall, his eyes wide. “No!”

Alan had turned and was next to Gordon in an instant. “Gordon, what’s wrong?”

“I see you remember.” Christensen appeared and walked past Gordon and Alan to stand next to the box himself.

“Remember what?” Virgil backed away to rejoin his two brothers.

“His old accommodations of course.”

“H-his what?” Virgil gapped at the man and looked down at the box. It was small, too small for him. And he had to wonder just how Gordon had fit at all.

Gordon was pinned against the inner bulkhead by him and Alan. His hands were curled up in the back of Virgil’s shirt his head firmly between his shoulder blades.

“Did he not tell you? Or is it that you just didn’t believe him?”

“Of course I believed him, but—”

“Ah, yes. Seeing it does make a big difference does it not?” Christensen chuckled a little and leaned over and knocked on the solid rock. “Weighs almost a ton because of the granite. Solid. No way out. Unless of course you have a few strong men to lift the lid. Of course with the way we had to cram Gordon in there, there was no way he would have the leverage to lift it on his own, even under water.”

Virgil could hear Gordon gasp as he struggled to control himself. “What is this about?”

“All I wanted to know was who he was. A simple answer that he just would not answer.” He stood and faced the three a smile on his face. “Gordon Tracy. That was the answer I sought. If you had only told me that, I would have let you go and left International Rescue alone. It wasn’t you I was after but your father’s company.”

“Why?” Virgil had his hands clenched at his sides, wanting to tackle this man down and punch every last smirk off his face, but Gordon was holding him back.

“Because my company used to be the leading technology company in the world. That was until your father created Tracy Industries. He quickly over took everything and no matter what I did they would do it even better. So, I knew I had to do something.”

“Why International Rescue? You didn’t know who we were, did you?”

“That was a fluke. An accident.” Christensen sat down on the box and watched the brothers. “I had bought an access code from some low level lackey. No idea what it was for, got a great deal on it. The poor derp didn’t know what he had. Of course I didn’t either.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The access code to Thunderbird 5.” He watched as Virgil’s eyes widened even more, his mouth drop open and he took a few steps forward, dragging Gordon behind him, Alan trying to hold him back. “Like I said, I didn’t know that’s what it was. Not until my associates were arrested by the GDF at least. However, that clued me in to the organization's connections to Tracy Industries.”

“We’ve done nothing to you!” Anger was flooding through Virgil’s veins, more than he ever had in his life. He wanted nothing more than to punch this guy until there was nothing left of him. The only thing holding him back, were his little brothers.

“Virgil, stop!” Alan was pulling on his arm as he pulled them both another step forward.

“Oh, I doubt I did that much damage. At least that first time.”

“Nothing! John had a severe concussion. Scott about drowned, was concussed, and got pneumonia. Gordon cut his hand open, was punched in the nose, and about killed himself trying land a broken plane. Alan—” Virgil had to stop as he looked back at the youngest. “Alan was electrocuted, broke his arm, and suffered from depressurization. You had done plenty of damage. And then… then you had to kidnap Gordon and… and…”

“Well, in my defense, I didn’t know about any of that stuff. And honestly, I wasn’t aiming for poor Gordon in the first place.”

“You think that makes a difference?”

“I wanted the pilot of Thunderbird 1 at first, but when intel came back that Thunderbird 4 was by itself on the bottom of the ocean, well, I just couldn’t ignore that.”

“If you don’t shut up—”

“What? You’ll kill me? Don’t make me laugh. You lot aren’t murderers. You rescue people. And right now, you better be thinking of a way to rescue your two brothers there.”

“What are you talking about?” Alan stepped around Virgil, his back to his brother to stop his advance as a roll of thunder rumbled around them.

“You really are naive. Did you think I would just let you go after telling you all this?” Another sound echoed in the distance as a helicopter appeared.

“If you think we’re just going to let you fly out of here without a fight, you are very wrong.” Virgil growled pulling himself away from Gordon.

“Oh, I do think that is just what I am going to do.” Christensen pulled a gun out from the back of his pants and leveled it at Virgil.

Virgil froze as another peel of thunder rumbled around them.

“I best be going before this storm gets any worse. Don’t worry. No communications will leave this boat, and by the time your brothers come to save you, you’ll be at the bottom of the ocean.”

They could only watch as he disappeared up the far staircase toward his waiting ride.

“We have to find the jammer and let John and Scott know to come and get us!” Virgil’s anger was momentarily forgotten as the safety of his brothers became the foremost thought in his mind.

“He wouldn’t have made it easy.” Alan grabbed at Virgil as the ship suddenly took a wave to the side. “What about Gordon?”

Virgil looked back at Gordon. Tears were running down his face, but he was looking up at the sky following the helicopter as it rose back into the air.

“Gordon, you stay here.” Virgil was leaning down, looking at his pale face as it followed the helicopter still.

There was a sudden bright flash of lightning. Virgil held his arm up to block the light, but it still blinded him for a moment. The thunder that followed forced all three of them to the ground with their hands over their ears in pain.

When they looked up, the helicopter was no longer in the air, but sinking into the ocean. Virgil and Alan just stood and stared at the chopper in shock. Gordon, however, already had his shoes kicked off and dove from the deck of the ship into the choppy waters below—Gordon was a rescuer and that part of him hadn’t changed. It took Virgil a moment to realize what had happened and was just about to dive in after him, but Alan pulled on his arm and shook his head. Gordon was already well away from the boat making his way toward the sinking chopper.

 

Alan took off down to the lower deck and the swimming platform, Virgil following. Water was sloshing all over the small deck and they had to crane their necks to see the helicopter and the blond head of their brother.

Gordon’s head was there and then it was gone, it was there and then it was gone. Each time it disappeared Virgil’s stomach would twist until it reappeared again. It seemed to take him forever but soon he was making his way slowly back to the ship. Finally, Virgil decided that he was too slow getting back and regardless of Alan’s confidence in Gordon, Virgil jumped in and met him half way taking one of the bodies he was hulling and headed back to the platform.

Alan was there, waiting, and pulled first the pilot and then Christensen onto the deck before helping Gordon and then Virgil back up.

Alan took Gordon up to the upper deck and tucked him away under an overhang before making his way back down. He passed Virgil as he lugged the pilot up the stairs after him and Alan made his way down for the last one. He stood on the swimming platform, wondering if it was worth saving this man’s life. He had done nothing but hurt him and his family. Why should he risk his life for him.

Gordon had. He had risked his life to save this man, even after what he had done to him. So Alan pulled his arm around his shoulder and dragged him up the small flight of stairs and down the side of the ship. Virgil was there and took the man from him, throwing him over his shoulder and dashing up the stairs. Alan paused for a moment, catching his breath. He didn’t understand why he had to save that mans life. Why was he so important that Gordon had to risk his own?

“Alan! Come on!” Virgil was at the top of the stairs looking down at him.

Alan shoved the thought to the back of his mind. He would have time later to think about it, and maybe ask Scott or John what they thought. When he reached the upper deck, Virgil was leaning over a shaking Gordon snapping a lifejacket onto him. He looked up and gestured to the a bin on the far side of the deck. Alan ran over and grabbed a jacket of his own, pulling it on, and then tossing one to Virgil. The bin was nothing but life jackets and he pulled a couple others out and threw them to the two others that sat there.

They scrambled for the jackets, quickly putting them on. Christensen was cautious around these brothers, eyeing them, waiting for them to take their revenge. “Hey.” He was watching Alan, the smallest of the three who was passing by him with a dry blanket from one of the rooms inside.

Alan froze and turned to stare at him. “What?”

“Why did you save us? Why are you saving us? What do you get out of it?”

Alan stood there for a moment, when suddenly the answer was there. It was so easy, so stupid he wondered why it had taken so long for him to realize it. “Because we save people. It’s what we do.” He then turned and took the blanket to his shivering brothers.

 

They didn’t have to sit there for long. The dark green hulk of Thunderbird 2 was on the horizon. Gordon was the first to see it and pointed it out to his brothers. It shuddered slightly in the gale force wind of the storm, but came to stop over the ship. The belly of the plane opened and the rescue arm was lowered, John hanging onto the side.

“It’s about time. What took you guys so long.” Virgil smiled as he grabbed John and hugged him tightly.

“Scott’s not used to flying this fat plane of yours.”

“My bird is not fat. Plus, we wouldn’t be able to do half the rescues without her.”

“Or her pilot.” John smiled looking at his three brothers. The smile faded as he saw the other two passengers. “What’s up with them?”

“They tried to escape on a helicopter but were struck down with lightning.” Alan appeared at his elbow with Gordon next to him. “Gordon dove in and saved them.”

John looked down at their fish, he was shivering and seemed a bit out of it. “Let’s get you guys strapped in and then you can tell me about it when your safe.”

Alan nodded and led Gordon over to the seats fastening his belt and pulling the shoulder restraints down. Virgil made Alan get in next to him and made sure he was secure before going to help John with the other two. They strapped them in farther down the arm, and Virgil strapped himself in next to Alan while John jumped onto the side and rode up the way he had come down.

Once the hatch of Thunderbird 2 closed below them the storm was suddenly gone and it was quiet.

“What are we going to do with them?” John was helping Gordon out of the safety harness, but had his eyes on their two passengers.

“I say we lock them up. Better yet, why don’t we put them back on his ship and see if they survive.” Virgil’s anger was back, and growing as the two men walked toward them.

John’s eyes widened at these words, anger in Virgil was a rare sight. “Why don’t you go up and help Scott fly your bird. He’s still having some issues.” John was facing Virgil now, his hands on his chest looking down at him. “Go. I’ll take care of them.”

Virgil grumbled but nodded. “F.A.B.”

“Here.”

John was watching Virgil out of the corner of his eye as he made his way out of the module. “What is that?” He frowned as he looked at the tablet Christensen was holding out.

“I don’t expect any kind of forgiveness, nor do I want it. But I am a businessman, and for my safety I give you your peace of mind. It won’t do me any good now.”

John snapped the tablet from his hand and brought up the display. “This is… The nano bots!”

“There is a self destruct command in there, but I advice precaution, do it all at once and it could kill him.”

“You do realize we are handing you over to the GDF as soon as we hit land.”

“I assumed as much.”

“Good, then sit tight.” John turned to Alan who was helping Gordon to stand. “Take him to the med bay. I’ll be up there shortly.”

“John, we’ll be rendezvousing with the GDF in ten minutes.” Scott’s voice echoed through the module.

“F.A.B.”

 

 

‘Good morning and welcome to American News Daily.’ She was wearing a blue dress today, but still had the bright red lipstick on. She sat on a stool to the side of a small table. There were three others sitting at the table smiling and tapping on tablets.

‘It is a beautiful morning, is it not?’ A young man to the right of the first commented as he turned to look out the windows behind them that overlooked Times Square.

‘It is, but it came with some very surprising news. Did you guys hear what the GDF announced this morning?’

‘Yeah, that was a shock!’ Another host widened their eyes as a headline popped up on the screen next to them.

‘I’m sure many of you out there have heard as well, but Andreas Christensen was formally indicted on several charges.’ She looked down at her tablet and started to read them off. ‘Kidnapping, sabotage, attempted manslaughter, not to mention pirating illegal goods, and dealing with forbidden technology.’

‘All of which just to rid himself of his competition, and anyone with higher tech than his own company.’ Another host flipped through their own tablet. ‘He was after Tracy Industries, and get this, International Rescue as well.’

‘That explains why they had to go on hiatus. He was up to a lot of no good.’

‘Speaking of Tracy Industries, though, we do have three special guests with us today. We’ll be talking with them, after our next break.’

 

“I can’t do this.” Virgil was just off to the side quickly backing away from the bank of cameras.

“You did this before. It’ll be easier this time.”

“It wasn’t easy last time.”

“Come on, big guy. I have faith in you. Plus this time you got me and Alan for back up.” Gordon looked up at him with his biggest smile.

“Yeah, Virg. It’s the pretty lady interviewing us again too. You like her.” Alan was there two, right next to him.

“She’s like twice my age.”

“Say that during the interview and it won’t go well.” Gordon laughed.

“Alright, we need you three on the couches, now.”

Virgil frowned as Alan and Gordon each took a hand and dragged him over to the white couch. The reporter was there a moment later smiling sweetly at them. She barely had time to say hello before someone off camera started counting down.

“Welcome back. We have with us this morning three of the Tracy brothers. Virgil, Alan, and this time Gordon was good enough to stop by as well. How are you guys doing?”

“We’re d-doing good.” Virgil’s eyes were darting around the set.

“Better than the last time we were here at least.” Gordon smiled leaning forward.

“I’m glad to see you are doing well. A lot has happened to your family the past few months.”

“That is an understatement if I ever heard one.” Alan laughed. “That maniac kidnapped us, and then tried to kill us.”

“That is what is going around. So, it’s true? The incident three months ago?”

“Y-yeah, he lured us onto his boat—”

“It’s a ship, Verg. Jeeze, you know better!” Gordon shook his head.

“Ah, yeah, s-ship.”

“Still a little nervous, aren’t you?” The reporter smiled and laid a hand on his leg. “Tell us, Virgil. It didn’t start with the ship did it?”

“No. It was the first board meeting. Or rather the night before. Like I said, Scott and I had a few too many drinks, but didn’t think we had drank that much. Turns out our drinks were spiked. Some of our guests were uninvited and sent on his orders. He was hoping to cause distrust within the board.” Virgil had taken a deep breath, which calmed his nerves for the moment.

“Then of course I wasn’t feeling that great and he took advantage of that as well.” Gordon shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“How are you doing, Gordon? Virgil said it was a strained back, but word has it, it was a bit more serious than that.”

“I’m getting better. I had strained by back quite bad when the squid attacked, was stuck in my sub for a couple of days before I was able to get it back to the island. Caused some of my anxiety from my previous injury to resurface. I’m seeing a doctor and therapist. Been working on getting back into the pool and swimming again.” Gordon looked down and frowned for a moment but quickly turned and smiled at the reporter.

“That’s good to hear.” She smiled back and glanced off camera at a note someone was holding. “Now, I’m being told to ask if you all knew about what Andreas Christensen was doing to International Rescue?”

“No, not at all.” Virgil shook his head.

“But they did come to your rescue, correct?”

“Yes, they did. Scott and John contacted them when they realized that we were in trouble. They were told that they were on forced hiatus by the GDF. So, they called the GDF. They of course didn’t have the machines that could make it through that storm so they allowed them to come get us.”

“Did they show any hint of knowing who the man was that they had rescued?”

“Only what we told them. His attempt to get rid of us, that is.” Alan leaned forward. “I didn’t stick around too long, needed to get Gordon some medical help.”

“Medical help?”

“Oh, oops.” Alan blushed as Gordon glared at him.

“Christensen had attempted to leave us on the ship in the storm, but his helicopter went down. I jumped in and saved his ass.” Gordon frowned as he explained. “My back still wasn’t at a hundred present so, it didn’t help it any.”

“I see. So is that why he is claiming that you and your brothers are part of International Rescue?”

“Probably. Just caused I saved his ass.” Gordon looked away from the reporter. “I mean it would be wicked cool to be part of that organization. But I was a member of WASP, learned how to rescue people you know. Some things you just don’t forget.”

“True, plus as Virgil explained before, he has medical knowledge so he was able to help once you were all saved.”

“Yeah. Those guys were pretty cool. I’ll have to remember to give them a call next time I do something stupid in my sub again.” Gordon was smiling again. “I brought the video though, you want to see?”

“We’ll load it up on our website so the viewers can watch if they want to.”

“Cool, cool.”

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” She had her hand to her ear and was talking to someone off camera. “We have a what? I’m sorry, but it looks like we have a message from International Rescue. We’re going to cut right to it.”

Virgil frowned as he glanced over at Gordon and Alan, neither of which seemed to know what was going on either. The reporter pointed to a screen to their left and they turned to look at it. The International Rescue symbol was on the screen and a high pitched voice cleared it’s throat.

‘I am a representative of International Rescue. We wish to publicly apologize for our hiatus, and for the events that occurred in New Orleans. Many of the events leading to these was the direct result of Andreas Christensen and his want of our machines. From the very beginning of our organization we were aware that people would want to know the technology behind them, but we never dreamed anyone would go so far to gain that technology for their own. Now that Andreas Christensen has been arrested and charges set before him, we can assure you that we will be ready to help any and all those in need once again. No rescue is to small, no life unimportant.’

Everyone was smiling. Virgil, Gordon, and Alan because they knew who that voice belonged to and wondered just what EOS had to do to get Scott to allow her to voice the announcement.

“Well, that is a welcome announcement. I’m being told that they have already been seen heading to Russia were a fire is spreading through a small village. I hope they will be able to save all they can.” She turned to face the three brothers. “I thank you for coming to visit us again. Will you be heading home now?”

“Yes, we’ve been on the mainland now for several months. It’ll be nice to get back home and to our own beds.”

“I imagine it will.” She turned to face the camera. “Join us after the commercial break with more national news and the weather.”

 

The three brothers were led off the stage, their make-up taken off and then led from the building to where their car was waiting. It was a black limousine, and they had to crawl into the back. However, they were not the only passengers in the car as it took off.

“Is there really a fire in Russia?” Virgil asked as he reached for a bottle of water in the small icebox.

“Just a small one. Scott and John will be able to handle it.” Kayo was sipping at her own water eyeing the three. “Good interview by the way.”

“I swear that is the last time.”

“Oh, don’t be such a spoil sport, Virgil. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Lady Penelope smiled as she pulled out her compact and flipped it open. “We have the boys. Making our way to the rendezvous point now.”

“I-I’ll let Scott know. As soon a-as the fire is out, he’ll come get you in T-Thunderbird 1.” Brains was busy with the comms and they could hear Scott and John chattering in the background.

“Tell them not to hurt my bird.” Virgil leaned over to look at Brains’ hologram.

“I’ll d-do my best.” Brains smiled and Penelope snapped the compact closed.

“So, is everything settled?” Alan was looking a little anxious.

“The GDF has a solid case after the evidence Kayo and I were able to find at Deus Technologies. The details of the case will be kept top secret, but the final ruling will be made public. More than likely he’s looking at life in a GDF prison.” Penelope smiled at the young rescuer. “All the birds are repaired and ready to go, and all members of the organization are just about at full health as well.” She couldn’t help but glance over at Gordon as she said this.

“I’m just about there. Went underwater for the first time yesterday. I’ll start swimming tomorrow. Another couple of weeks and I won’t have to make trips to LA anymore.”

“That is very encouraging indeed.” Penelope squeezed Gordon’s knee a little which made him blush.

“Can you believe, what started out as a broken toaster on Thunderbird 5 led to all of this?” Kayo leaned back in her seat, stretching her legs out a bit.

“Yeah, but with all the upgrades John and Brains did, there’s absolutely no way it could happen again.” Alan smiled. “You should see the code John wrote. It is beautiful! Even EOS was impressed by it.”

“We just have to hope no one tries.” Kayo sighed. “It’ll be nice to get back to normal.”

“Normal? Do we even have a normal?” Virgil laughed.

“Well, normal for us.” Kayo amended.


End file.
